Andere Wege
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Rückkehr". Chase leidet unter partieller Amnesie und Stimmungsschwankungen und kann nicht mehr als Arzt praktizieren. House tut sein Bestes, um ihm zu helfen. Als Cuddy einen Ersatz für Chase einstellt, ist House außer sich. HousexChase.
1. Chapter 1

Mit dem Wohnungswechsel arrangierte House sich besser, als er gehofft hatte.

Allzu viel änderte sich vorerst nicht. Die einzigen möblierten Räume blieben der Wohnbereich und das Schlafzimmer. Er hatte Chase ein eigenes Zimmer versprochen, doch weder ihn noch House drängte es, ein Bett zu kaufen oder Möbel, die den kahlen Raum bereichert hätten. Er schlief in seinem Bett, wie er es gewohnt war, fragte nie danach, wann die anderen Zimmer fertig sein würden, obwohl er sich rührende Mühe gab, sie behaglich zu gestalten, was ihm über die Langeweile ohne die Arbeit in der Klinik hinweghalf. Teppiche waren das erste, das er bestellte, oft Schnäppchen aus dem Internet. Teure, handgeknüpfte Orientware, die wie neu aussah.

Zuweilen wunderte er sich, wie treffsicher und erwachsen sein Geschmack war für einen jungen Mann von siebenundzwanzig Jahren. Und woher er das Geld hatte, das er zu seiner Freude ebenso für Kitsch ausgab wie beispielsweise dem grauenhaft präparierten Gazellenkopf und das Antilopenfell, die neben den Gauguin-Kunstdrucken mit äußerster Sorgfalt ihren berechtigten Platz fanden.

Sein Vater hatte ihn aus einem schleierhaften Grund enterbt, doch die Familie war nicht arm gewesen, und Chase hatte den Loft gewinnbringend verkauft; ein Umstand, der ihm erlaubte, aus den Vollen zu schöpfen. Auch sonst widmete er sich sehr der Pflege und Renovierung des lange verwaisten Hauses, das er ihn nach eigenem Belieben gestalten ließ.

Bald hingen die Wände voll exotischer Bilder und längst verstaubten Reiseimpressionen. Vor den Kamin legte Chase tatsächlich die Haut eines Wasserbüffels ab, über den er sich am Abend, als er nach Hause kam, zu Tode erschreckte und den Jungen mit einem lauten Schrei aufweckte, der daraufhin kichernd die Hand vor den Mund hielt, um anschließend stolz zu verkünden, dass das Vieh laut Privatanbieter aus dem uralten Nachlass eines Großwildjägers stammte. Es war riesig, mit einem mächtigen Schädel und Furcht einflößenden, gebogenen Hörnern. Der Himmel wusste, woher er es beschafft hatte. Vielleicht sollte er den Online-Zugang sperren, doch andererseits hatte er Spaß an Chase' morbidem Humor, den er ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Genauso wenig wie das wieder entdeckte Interesse an klassischer Musik.

Alles, was entfernt an Abenteuer, Inselleben und Polynesien erinnerte, kehrte per FedEx in ihr neues Heim ein. Selbst die Goldfische sonnten sich im Südseeflair; farbenprächtige Korallen, grüne und rote Zwerggarnelen, Krebse und Schnecken besiedelten das Aquarium im Wohnzimmer, das als Trennwand zwischen Essbereich und Küche fungierte. In jedem Zimmer standen Stechpalmen in riesigen Kübeln, die es offenbar im Dutzend billiger gegeben hatte, und im überdachten Vorbau der Terrasse hing eine Affenschaukel aus Bambus, in die er sich zum Lesen kauerte, wenn er ungestört sein wollte. Es rührte House, ihn völlig in die Phantasienwelten zwischen den Seiten eintauchen zu sehen, blind und taub seiner Umwelt gegenüber, während seine gestreckte Fußspitze auf dem Boden kreiste, um den Korb in Bewegung zu halten. Wenn er sich mit einem dezenten Räuspern bemerkbar machte, fuhr er erschrocken auf und strich sich entschuldigend lächelnd durch das seidige, blonde Haar.

Solange er das Schlafzimmer mit Schrumpfköpfen oder Kannibalenknochen verschonte, lag es ihm fern, gegen seinen Dekorationswahn zu intervenieren, auch deshalb, weil er ihn vom Grübeln abhielt. Der fast hyperaktive Fleiß, den er nach ihrem Umzug an den Tag legte, zerstreute seine Befürchtungen, unter dem neu verordneten Medikament gegen motorische Ausfälle Opfer einer Passivität zu werden, in der er während der Schädigung der sensiblen Gehirnstruktur den ganzen Sommer über gefangen gewesen war.

Er ging soweit, den Swimmingpool draußen im Garten sorgfältig von welkem Laub, Verschmutzungen und Abnutzungserscheinungen zu befreien und Wasser einzulassen, während die Nachbarn ihre winterfest abdeckten. Es war verrückt, aber er ließ ihm seinen Willen, und wenn er den Pool einzig dazu nutzte, um ferngesteuerte Miniaturboote darin fahren zu lassen, bis die harten Winter in Jersey die Oberfläche vereisen würden und er darauf Schlittschuh laufen konnte.

House' Erklärung, der Nordosten der USA sei nicht Melbourne, Australien mit tropischen vierzig Grad im Schatten und stattdessen klirrender Kälte und mitunter weißen flockenartig vom Himmel regnenden Eiskristallen, hatte er nicht gelten lassen und sie mit einem seiner etwas ungläubigen Gelächter abgetan. Als ob es völlig absurd sei, im Winter Schnee zu haben.

Von der Klinik aus rief er ihn mehrmals täglich an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er zurechtkam, es ihm gut ging, denn er hatte trotz seiner äußeren Ausgeglichenheit kein reines Gewissen, ihn völlig sich selbst zu überlassen. Obwohl er ihn häufig bei einem kurzen Dösen auf der Couch störte und dann seinen grummelnden ozeanischen Akzent und ein paar schlaftrunken ausgestoßene Kraftausdrücke über sich ergehen lassen musste, ließ er sich die Telefonate nicht nehmen. Insgeheim war auch Chase froh darüber, seine Stimme zu hören, wenn er sich erkundigte, ob er etwas brauchte oder das Essen mitbringen sollte, weil Chase mit seiner Gedächtnisstörung die Ziffern der Rufnummer des Pizzaservices verdrehte und ständig einen gewissen Mr. Blainey mit Telefonterror belästigte, an den er wiederholt geriet, weil er immer wieder dieselbe falsche Nummer wählte.

Unzulänglichkeiten wie diese sowie Chase' zornige Reaktionen darauf häuften sich.

Besuch erhielt er keinen, und er schrieb auch keine Briefe nach Hause zu Freunden, wenngleich er ihm ans Herz legte, sich mit seiner Tante am anderen Ende der Welt in Verbindung zu setzen. Möglicherweise schämte er sich seiner nun fehlerhaften Orthografie, doch seine E-Mails, von denen er auch ein paar ins Hospital schickte (nie zu eindeutig, da Cameron immer noch hin und wieder seine Post abholte) waren mit ein wenig Phantasie durchaus lesbar, so dass er einen tiefer gehenden Grund vermutete.

Trotzdem fragte er nicht mehr danach. Das eine Mal, da er es getan hatte, hatte Chase nach einem nahezu feindseligen Blick reizbar verstummen und sich wie ein beleidigter Teenager in den Gartenpavillon flüchten lassen, den er von innen verriegelte und erst spät abends wieder ins Haus zurückgekehrt war. Es war eine neue Erfahrung für sie beide, dass es Rückzugsmöglichkeiten gab; Winkel, in denen Chase schmollend seine unregelmäßig aufbrechenden Wunden leckte. Stimmungsschwankungen waren normale Symptome und gehörten zu den weniger Besorgnis erregenden Nebenwirkungen bei der Einnahme von Neuroleptika. Auch seine ungewohnte Hyperaktivität empfand er kaum als störend, solange er nicht selbst darunter litt.

Knappe zwei Wochen stand er nun unter dem Wirkstoff Gabapentin, und er war erleichtert, dass Chase' gesunder Organismus ihn verhältnismäßig gut verstoffwechselte. Eine Kapsel pro Tag genügte, um ihm beinahe zu seiner früheren Gewandtheit zu verhelfen, bei der ihn weder unerwünschte Zuckungen noch ein verkrampfter Muskeltonus beeinträchtigten. Physisch fit zu sein, war ihm angesichts der Aufgabe, das Haus zu renovieren, wichtiger als alles andere.

Hin und wieder brachte House Akten mit, um sie mit ihm zu diskutieren und verblüfft zu konstatieren, dass Chase, was das Berufliche betraf, nichts verlernt oder vergessen hatte. Als ob er das Wissen auf einem Speicherplättchen in den zerstörten Arealen seines Gehirns auf Knopfdruck aktivierte, das er als Medizinstudent aufgesogen hatte wie ein Schwamm. Er konnte mit Fachausdrücken um sich werfen, dass House ganz wirr im Kopf wurde und selbst nicht mehr wusste, worauf er den Patienten ursprünglich diagnostiziert hatte. Doch das mochte daran liegen, dass ihn seine seltene geistige Regsamkeit dermaßen faszinierte, dass ihm der Fall auf einmal gleichgültig war. Und nicht nur die geistige Seite beeindruckte ihn.

Mit gekreuzten Beinen hockte er ihm gegenüber auf dem Sofa, runzelte die Brauen und vertiefte sich mit der gleichen Hingabe in die trockenen, medizinischen Fakten wie in seine Abenteuerromane. Nach wie vor lief er barfuss herum, und meist trug er ein zweifarbiges langärmeliges T-Shirt und bequeme, graue Jeans, deren Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt waren. Lange konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht, doch seine spontanen Ideen und die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er die Unterlagen studierte, zeugten von einer Originalität und Brillanz, die ihn freuten, weil sie an den wissensdurstigen Dr. Robert Chase erinnerten, den er gekannt und dessen Aufnahmefähigkeit er besonders geschätzt hatte in den ersten Jahren seines Stipendiums.

„Ich könnte Sie wieder in der Diagnostik arbeiten lassen", meinte er und strich in einer beiläufig anmutenden Geste über sein Schienbein, das jäh erzitterte, als sich die gebräunten, kräftigen Zehen in das Polster bohrten und Chase hörbar einatmete.

Der helle Flaum unter seiner Handfläche fühlte sich so gut an, so ungemein vertraut, und er wünschte, er würde es erlauben, ihn leidenschaftlich auf das alberne Büffelfell zu ziehen, damit es zumindest einen sinnvollen Zweck erfüllte.

Oder ihn auf der Stelle zu verführen, ihm einen kleinen, unterwürfigen Kuss auf den sinnlich breiten Kindermund zu hauchen, wenn er ihn schon nicht an mehr heran ließ. Seit ihrem Umzug vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihn nicht wieder angefasst, geschweige denn körperlich geliebt. Irgendwie schien es ihm nicht richtig, da Chase seit der Einstellung auf die Medikation anders auf Zärtlichkeiten reagierte. Er würde nicht soweit gehen, zu behaupten, dass er abwehrend oder spröde wirkte, aber er fragte nicht mehr danach, verspürte nicht den Wunsch nach Intimität, die House mehr vermisste, als er einzugestehen bereit war. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn der Junge nachts unbewusst seine Nähe suchte und es geschehen ließ, dass er den Arm um ihn legte. Morgens allerdings fand er ihn häufig an der äußersten Kante des Bettes, zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo. Meist ließ er ihn schlafen, bis er gegen Mittag von der Klinik aus den ersten Telefonanruf tätigte.

„Als das Wunderkind von Oz."

Er lächelte ein wenig unsicher, rieb sich das Schienbein an der Stelle, wo er ihn berührt hatte. Als würde er eine hochgradig ansteckende Krankheit durch Handauflegen übertragen. „Ich bin kein Wunderkind. Ich bin ein Wrack. Ein Junkie, der nur unter Tabletten funktioniert."

„Ich wollte Sie nie zu einem Abbild von mir machen", stellte er klar. „Es war Ihre Entscheidung."

Auf den Sitzhöckern wippend umfasste Chase seine Knöchel. Sie waren stark und trotzdem auf erregende Weise feingliedrig wie seine schönen, nackten Füße, die er unruhig bewegte. Seine häufig unvermutet auftretende Ruhelosigkeit und die Anzeichen seines buchstäblich unter Strom stehenden Körpers gaben ihm zuweilen zu denken und befremdeten ihn. Von Natur aus war er in den meisten Bereichen mehr ein Stoiker.

Sein Blick verlor sich in dem betörend ästhetischen Anblick seiner kräftigen Finger und Fesseln, dem geschmeidigen Fließen der Sehnen unter der glatten Haut seiner Waden, die sich in dem leichten Rhythmus rundeten und wieder lockerten. Nur mühsam widerstand er dem Impuls, erneut Besitz ergreifend darüber zu streicheln.

Meins, dachte er voller Stolz. Alles meins, und es wird immer so bleiben.

„Sie helfen mir nicht wirklich", gestand er und zuckte hilflos die Achseln, während er ihm das schmale, zarte Profil zuwandte. „Manchmal machen sie mich schwach."

„In meiner Gegenwart schwach zu werden, ist keine Schande."

„Es ist nicht das." Er senkte den Kopf, auf einmal beschämt. „Ich verändere mich. Und ich weiß nicht, weshalb. Ich verliere den Verstand. Ich glaube, ich werde vielleicht nie mehr irgendetwas tun können. Nicht so, wie Sie andeuten. Für Sie arbeiten. Mit Ihnen wohnen."

„Wir wohnen schon lange zusammen", murmelte er, während er vom Sessel zur Couch wechselte, um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Seine Temperatur war erhöht, er bemerkte es an den glühenden Wangen und an der Röte seiner Lippen, die er ständig blutig biss. Diese Unart, mit der er erst vor kurzem begonnen hatte, war ihm nicht auszutreiben. Ein gewisser Hang zum Masochismus ließ sich nicht leugnen, aber vermutlich tat er es unbewusst wie andere das Fingernägelkauen. Nervöse Ticks stellte er zum ersten Mal an ihm fest. „Und ich habe nie etwas von Ihnen verlangt, das Sie nicht leisten können. Ich habe Sie hier, weil Sie mein kleiner Junge und mein unsterblicher Geliebter sind. Mein schöner Daphnis. Wissen Sie, wer Daphnis war?"

„Der blinde Hirte in der griechischen Mythologie", erwiderte er. Sein Blick kehrte sich nach innen.

„Und der Sohn einer namenlosen Nymphe. Sind Sie das auch? Wenn ich Sie so ansehe, glaube ich es manchmal."

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich halb über ihn, fuhr mit der Hand gegen den Strich über sein wundervolles, dichtes Haar und folgte mit dem Lippen, wobei er ihn atmete, seinen jungenhaften, sauberen Duft nach frisch gewaschener Baumwolle und Sandelholz. Seine geschlechtliche Enthaltsamkeit konnte man sogar riechen. Zeit, das zu ändern. Er spürte, wie Chase sich versteifte, kreiste mit den Fingerspitzen an der Wirbelsäule entlang, um ihn ein wenig erstaunt kichern zu hören, und zog ihm in der Bewegung sorgsam und wie nebenbei das Hemd über den Kopf und die Arme, was Chase willig geschehen ließ. Sein Atem ging schnell, fast keuchend.

„Ist es gut?" fragte er und koste den Knick seiner Ohrmuschel, während seine Hände hinab zu seinen schmalen Hüften glitten, über den Beckenknochen und behutsam die Knöpfe der Jeans lösten, bis Chase sie über die Knöchel streifte. Der junge Australier legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und seufzte ein wenig, antwortete jedoch nicht. Seine Geräusche, die dunklen, einladenden Töne aus seiner Kehle, kannte er gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Wir haben noch keine Einweihungsparty gefeiert."

„Mmm… war das geplant? Ich dachte, Sie mögen keine Feste."

Es fiel ihm deutlich schwer, sich zu unterhalten, sich auf seine jetzt tiefere Stimme zu konzentrieren, doch er drehte ihm den Oberkörper zu, nahm ein Bein hoch und legte es intuitiv über House' Schulter, um es in seine Armbeuge sinken zu lassen. Dabei schenkte er ihm ein scheues Lächeln, das zu schön war, um es nicht zu erwidern und ihn zu belohnen. Er war bereit. Er wollte es, und er sagte es ihm so wie immer. Ohne Worte, ohne großes Theater. Dankbar küsste er seinen Wangenknochen, fuhr hinab zum Mund. Ihr letztes Mal war noch nicht allzu lange her, doch er fühlte sich unsagbar erleichtert, endlich wieder das zu haben, was ihre Beziehung perfekt machte, ihm den Kick verschaffte.

„Ich mag Feste. Und Sie und Ihren wundervollen Körper, der Dinge tut, von denen Sie nichts ahnen. Weil er für sich genommen schon eines ist."

Ohne Hast schnallte er den Gürtel auf, beugte sich über den Jüngeren. Seinem Schweiß mischte sich eine herbe Note bei, und er spürte, wie er unruhig herumzappelte, sein rechtes Bein über die Rückenlehne des Sofas schwang.

Als er seinen Mund schmeckte (Minze, Zitrone und herbe Kräuter), warf er den Kopf zur Seite, drückte ihn kurz weg, indem er die Hand gegen seinen Brustkorb stemmte. Nicht aus Widerwillen, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Nichtsdestoweniger drängte er das Becken gegen ihn und erhöhte sich ungeduldig, indem er die Beinmuskeln anspannte, während House Salz in seinen Augenhöhlen schmeckte.

„Nicht weinen", sagte er leise. „Ganz ruhig. Seien Sie ganz ruhig. Nicht kämpfen. Lassen Sie es nur passieren."

„Ich weiß nicht." Er keuchte und starrte ihn an, riss flüchtig an seinem Haar und wusste offenbar nicht, was er tun sollte, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Hatte er Angst? Erinnerte er sich an etwas? Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte, bevor er die Freude an der Sinnlichkeit mit seiner Hilfe wieder entdeckt hatte? „Bitte… tun Sie mir nicht weh."

Langsam streifte er über seine vollen Lippen, atmete seinen Atem ein, den erregenden, süßlich-würzigen Duft der zarten Haut von Hals und Nacken. Er stöhnte auf, nicht sicher, ob er Lust empfand, und stützte die Hand auf das Lederpolster, während er mit dem anderen Arm die Lehne umklammerte, um sich daran hochzuziehen. Währenddessen stieß er fordernd, aber nicht zu derb mit der Hüfte in seinen Schritt. Wellenförmige Impulse zuckten durch seine Lenden, richteten ihn auf und sorgten für eine Erektion, aber er widerstand, zwang den Jungen durch die Verlagerung seines Gewichts auf den Oberkörper wieder hinunter. Chase wimmerte. Es sah nach Arbeit aus. Das Medikament veränderte ihn tatsächlich.

„Ich will Sie ruhig haben", wiederholte er, seinen Bauch massierend, in dem das Zwerchfell einen wilden, flatternden Tanz aufführte. „Sie müssen gar nichts tun. Lassen Sie los. Warten Sie einen Moment und atmen Sie tief."

oOo

Er fror und schwitzte gleichzeitig, als House sich von ihm löste und verschwand. Schauer rannen über seine entblößte Haut, und er fühlte sich furchtbar schutzlos, bekam das Herzklopfen und die aufwallenden, eher unangenehm in seinem Bauch wühlenden Kontraktionen nicht in den Griff. Er hätte ihn gerne bei sich behalten, nur aufgrund seiner Wärme. Aber er fühlte nichts mehr. Nicht mehr das, was er House geschenkt, was ihn selbst über die Maßen erregt hatte, als er noch ohne Medikation hatte sein dürfen. Schwer atmend wandte er das Gesicht zum Kamin, betrachtete die Löwen links und rechts des Rauchfangs. Sie fletschten die Zähne und lachten ihn aus. Verzweifelt presste er die Handwurzeln an die Stirn.

Klassische Musik riss ihn aus seinem eigenartigen Dämmer. _Nessun dorma_ aus _Turandot_ von Puccini. Keiner schlafe.

House lehnte sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln über das Sofa.

„Außer uns beiden", sagte er, als hätte er seine Gedanken erraten. Seine Hand strich kurz und neckend über seine Wange und ruhte dann auf dem Brustbein, und er war wie hypnotisiert von dem athletischen Spiel seiner Armsehnen und den ausgeprägten Muskeln im Brustbereich. Wenn House wollte oder es die Umstände erforderten, könnte er ihn wohl tragen. Sonderbar, dass ein physisch eingeschränkter Mann eine solche Kraft ausstrahlte. Er liebte es, ihn zu berühren, mit den Fingern über seinen Bizeps zu gleiten zu den gestählten Unterarmen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie ein harter, langgliedriger Teddybär. Wie er ihn begehrte. Ein Gefühl, das sich nicht ausschließlich auf das Körperliche reduzierte, das ohne Zweifel anziehend war. Aber er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er es immer noch wollte, dass er niemals genug von ihm haben konnte.

„Sie müssen weder mir noch Ihnen etwas beweisen. Das wäre erbärmlich und Ihnen nicht würdig", sagte er und nahm wieder seinen vorigen Platz ein, während er großzügig Gleitgel aus der Tube nahm, die er aus dem Schlafzimmer geholt hatte und es auf dem Finger verteilte. Chase' Herz tat einen Sprung. Er wusste, was er vorhatte, aber es kam irgendwie zu plötzlich. „Ich will nur, dass Sie ruhig sind und an nichts denken. Schon gar nicht an Ihren wohl verdienten Orgasmus. Hören Sie auf die Musik und schließen Sie die Augen."

Er tat es, wenn auch mit angehaltenem Atem, ehe er nachsichtig ermahnt wurde, das Leben nicht zu vergessen.

House hob sein Becken an, und er unterstützte ihn bereitwillig, indem er das Kreuz wölbte, genoss das leichte, stimulierende Kreisen an der Stelle zwischen Pobacken und Oberschenkel, das mal tiefer und mal höher wanderte und ein Wohlbehagen auslöste, das ihn fast überrollte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er die Massage als eine körperliche Reizung verstand, verringerte sich der Druck in seinem Bauch, und das Eis im Magen schmolz und wurde von einem überraschend langsam einsetzenden Feuer verzehrt, das keine fiebrige Glut auslöste. Nur leichte, unglaublich sanfte Schwingungen, die sich auf den ansteigenden Takt der Arie abstimmten.

House verfolgte kein Ziel, arbeitete nicht auf den obligaten Höhepunkt hin, also brauchte er es auch nicht. Nur genießen, entspannen, sich treiben lassen. Ohne es beabsichtigt oder willentlich herbeigeführt zu haben, begann etwas in seinem Inneren zu vibrieren, als House behutsam in ihn drang, seinen Schließmuskel dehnte. Es war ihm unmöglich, verbal mitzuteilen, wann er bereit war, und so griff er nach seiner Hand, verflocht die Finger mit den schmalen, langen Pianistenfingern, deren Kühle vertraut und tröstlich auf ihn wirkte und ihn ruhiger werden ließ, bis er sich schließlich völlig sicher im Schatten seiner Geborgenheit fand.

Das melancholische Lächeln, dem er begegnete, als er wieder die Augen öffnete, war voll Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, während er beschwichtigend seine Hand drückte. Wechselnde, wollüstige Spannungen seines Beckenbodens und der Beine hielten ihn halb in der Vertikalen, doch bald war er soweit gelockert, dass er zurücksank und ein wohliger Laut über seine Lippen brach, der weder lustvoll noch schmerzerfüllt war, als er eins mit ihm wurde, seinen Atem über sich hörte, den warmen Hauch am Brustbein vernahm.

Der mitunter schwierige Moment des Eindringens war komplett an ihm vorbeigegangen. Was genau er empfand, konnte er nicht sagen, aber es war so gut, so befreiend und schön wie er noch nie geliebt worden war, als House sich tiefer vorwagte, seine Beine wie von selbst über seine Armbeugen glitten, an denen er die Sehnen hervortreten sah, bevor seine Sicht abermals verschwamm und er den Kopf zurückwarf. Er lauschte auf die Musik, die ihn beinahe so aufwühlte wie House' Druck auf ihm, seine körpereigenen Aromen, wild und verlockend, die ihm den Eindruck von Heimat gaben und sich mit seinen vermischten. Dennoch blieb er vor Überraschung über die unkonventionelle Art der Vereinigung ruhig und lernte nebenbei und doch eindrücklich eine Seite an sich kennen, die er als befriedigend erfuhr und die wunderschön war.

Auch House bewegte sich kaum, änderte nur ganz leicht und bedächtig gelegentlich den Winkel, und es wurde mit jeder Minute (jeder Stunde, wie er vergehend glaubte) unbeschreiblicher und schöner. Sonderbarerweise war nicht die Spur von hitziger Wildheit, nicht einmal Begierde zwischen ihnen.

Dessen ungeachtet konnte er alles geben, ohne Leistungsdruck, ohne den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, auf Biegen und Brechen zum Klimax zu gelangen. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch ein Mädchen konnte er nie auf die ausdauernde Art geliebt haben, wie House es tat, falls er sich überhaupt je soviel Zeit genommen hatte, auf ihre Bedürfnisse eingegangen war.

Immer dann, wenn er glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, es zu Ende gehen lassen zu müssen, weil die Lust und das Verlangen übermächtig wurden und heraus wollten, wogten neue, pochende kleinere Wellen durch ihn, die dem in Reichweite scheinenden Gipfel die Spitze nahmen und ihn in weite Ferne rückten. Alles, was ihn erregte, spielte sich innen ab, ließ ihn fassungslos über die unerwartete Empfindsamkeit seufzen, derweil seine Muskeln sich immer mehr ohne seinen Willen entspannten, und House verlängerte und intensivierte seine Regungen subtil und ohne sichtbare Dynamik. Tief in ihm gärte eine Kraft, die von House sachte, aber bestimmt zurückgedrängt wurde. Er meinte, zu schreien vor Glück, aber er tat es nicht und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die ihn umfangende Unwirklichkeit jenseits der anfänglichen Angst, nichts mehr empfinden zu können, die er zu Unrecht ausgestanden hatte. Nachdrücklich demonstrierte der Ältere ihm das Gegenteil.

Über sich sah er den markanten, unrasierten Kiefer, in dessen Stoppeln Schweiß glitzerte. Sein Bart zierten seit kurzem links und rechts am Kinn auffallend weiße Stellen, und er dachte an die beiden gusseisernen Löwen, als House sich über ihn neigte, er sein gelöstes Gesicht direkt vor sich hatte und er nicht mehr wusste, wohin mit sich, weil es so unglaublich war, so wonnevoll, ihn gründlich und tief zu spüren. Er tat nichts, blieb fast regungslos liegen und hatte doch das Gefühl, etwas Bedeutendes dazu beizutragen, als er seine unbändige Freude in den hageren Zügen gespiegelt sah. Wie House das machte, blieb sein Geheimnis, genauso wie der Name des mysteriösen Prinzen in _Nessun dorma_.

Ein Löwe war er, ein großer, verlässlicher mit magischen Kräften.

Die Geschichte von Narnia drängte sich ihm auf, und er hätte am liebsten gelacht, weil er sich behütet und irrsinnig glücklich vorkam und beinahe unerträgliche Leichtigkeit seine Adern durchflutete, als House amüsiert knurrte, ihm die sensationelle, im ersten Augenblick etwas beängstigende Reaktion seiner inneren Muskeln nicht verborgen blieb, die ihn selbst entflammte. Noch nie hatte er sich während des Aktes so bewusst gefühlt, so körperlich und gleichwohl erlösend passiv. Atemlos erwiderte er das Lachen, während streichende Finger behutsam durch sein Haar glitten, bevor sie sich hinter seinen Schulterblättern kreuzten und ihn näher zu sich zogen, während er tiefer ging. Unmerklich fast, doch er fühlte sein Blut kochen, hörte es wie das ungezähmte Meer in den Ohren rauschen.


	2. Chapter 2

Durchdringend satter Duft nach Sexualhormonen, in dem Chase blindlings versank und der seinen Blick verschleierte, ließ ihn tief und zitternd einatmen. Das Kinn an House' Stirn pressend, nahm er den Arm von der Lehne und schlang ihn fest um die breiten Schultern, die weder massig noch schmächtig waren, sondern genau richtig für ihn. Die innigen, Ruhe vermittelnden Bewegungen seiner Muskeln dicht an seiner Haut ließen ihn lüstern erbeben.

Leise und sachte, beinahe quälend in ihrer Kontinuität, kehrten die Wellen des Entzückens wieder, das niemals vorher so konstant und ausdauernd über ihn gekommen war, nichts forderte und trotzdem wechselseitig war. Einzig seine Untätigkeit, sein Stillhalten war erwünscht. Er war wie im Delirium, als er merkte, dass absolut nichts sonst von ihm gefordert wurde, alles von alleine geschah.

Es war ein von House inszeniertes Wunder, das sie beide etwas erleben ließ, das nicht fremd war und sich doch von den vorigen Malen in einer Weise unterschied, die ihn euphorisch ausbrechen ließ, bevor House seine Hüfte umfasste und zu sich führte, ihn erneut und ruhig unter sich trieb, ohne ihn zu bedrängen. Nein, er trieb ihn nicht. War nur da, in ihm, über ihm, und so sollte es sein, war es gut und wundervoll. So großartig, dass er den unausweichlichen Schluss immer weniger ersehnte und es gar nicht nötig war, auf ihn zu warten oder gar ihn zu forcieren. Schöner konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden.

House' schmale Lippen fuhren anregend über seine Haut, und er drückte das Gesicht an sein Schlüsselbein, als er sich eindeutig seinem Ziel näherte, ging fügsam und zuversichtlich in den pochenden, aufmerksamen Schwingungen und seinen behutsamen Bewegungen mit, weil der Ältere ihm etwas zeigte, das geheimnisvoll und wunderbar war und voller Farben leuchtete. Er ächzte und begann jählings aufzukeuchen, als eine plötzlich sich von den anderen abhebende, erheblich scharfe Konvulsion durch ihn zuckte, die ihn unwillkürlich das Becken heben ließ, doch sie ebbte zu einer besänftigenden, ihn zurückholenden Massage ab, die er seit so langer Zeit genoss.

Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie House es machte, und Chase war erstaunt und zufrieden mit sich selbst, weil er sich beherrschte und doch wieder nicht. Es musste nicht heiß und leidenschaftlich zugehen, indem er ihn biss, seinen Rücken zerkratzte oder Kissen durch die Luft warf. Gerade House' Ruhe, die sich auf ihn übertrug, löste eine still entzündende Begeisterung aus, die er an den Älteren mit Freude weitergab.

Auf einmal und doch nicht überraschend oder erschreckend hörte er House mit seiner unwiderstehlich brummenden Stimme Dinge in sein Ohr flüstern. Verheißungsvolle Worte über ihre unberührte Insel in Polynesien, auf der sie gemeinsam alt wurden und sich rund um die Uhr liebten und zu den Klängen einer Ukulele sangen. Tränen der Freude sammelten sich in seinen Lidern, um dann ungehemmt zu fließen. Das musste ein Traum sein. Einer, aus dem er nie mehr aufwachen wollte.

House küsste sie ihm fort, zärtlich, unaufgeregt. Seine Stimme klang rauher als sonst, und er ahnte, wie viel es ihn kostete, sich zurückzuhalten, und war ihm dafür umso dankbarer. „Nur tätowieren lassen werde ich Sie nicht. Das wäre eine Sünde bei Ihrer Haut. Höchstens meinen Namen auf Ihrem süßen Tokus, wo nur ich ihn lesen kann. Wäre das ein Vorschlag?"

„Ja", murmelte er, erstaunt, woher er den Atem nahm und seine Sinne noch für eine Konversation beisammen hatte, während House ihn mit zwar ruhigen, aber allmählich etwas schnelleren Bewegungen zum Keuchen und dem sich ankündigenden Finale brachte.

Wie lange es bereits andauerte, wusste er nicht; er hatte nicht darauf geachtet und wurde von dem triumphierenden Gefühl überwältigt, seit unermesslichen Stunden den längsten, intensivsten und intimsten Orgasmus der Welt zu erfahren, dem er sich hingab und House währenddessen mit allen Sinnen erforschte.

Die nackte, feuchtweiche Haut, seinen Atem, den er ihm einhauchte und den er schwärmerisch durch seinen austauschte, gehörten nur zu einem Teil zu den fast irrealen, traumhaften Einflüssen, die in seinem zitternden Innersten aufgetürmt und vervielfältigt wurden. Am liebsten hätte er seinen feinfühligen Liebhaber nie mehr losgelassen, ihn für immer und ewig gespürt und sich lebendig gefühlt. Etwas, das er in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte, ohne es bemerkt zu haben. Er schob sich höher, verlegte den Schwerpunkt, ihm entgegen.

„Ich gehe überall hin, wo Sie sind."

„Nichts anderes wird von Ihnen erwartet. Und jetzt fluchen Sie nicht mehr. Das törnt mich verdammt an."

An seiner Oberlippe zupfend, verschloss er ihm den Mund, drückte ihn gegen die Lehne des Sofas, und er umklammerte ihn mit aller Kraft, die er bis hierhin aufgehoben hatte.

Irgendwann, lange nachdem der letzte Ton der Puccini-Oper verklungen war, ahnte er ihn kommen, warm und aufregend, aber nicht so, wie er es kannte. Selbst die letzten Sekunden waren voller Aufmerksamkeit, voller Verständnis und einem angenehmen Pochen, das scheinbar niemals mehr aufhören wollte, sich jedoch nicht wie gewohnt steigerte, weil sein Körper nicht mehr ertragen konnte und automatisch aus reinem Selbstschutz die Bremse zog. Schließlich löste sich ein tiefes, entspannendes, lustvolles Stöhnen aus ihm, das House mit einem leisen Zischen begleitete, als er sein Gesicht hielt, die Augen schloss und der unbeherrschte Strahl seines Ejakulats in ihn rann. Dann umfasste er ihn schützend wie ein Kind, barg den Kopf keuchend an seiner Schulter, schaukelte ihn und zitterte mit ihm unter der Nachwirkung ihres Zusammenseins.

Seine Finger strichen zaghaft über den muskulösen, schweißüberströmten Rücken hinauf zum Bizeps.

Noch nie hatte er ihn so erschöpft gesehen. Es war Arbeit für ihn gewesen, und vielleicht hatte er es nicht halb so genießen können wie er. Die Erkenntnis ernüchterte ihn ein wenig, obwohl er immer noch unter dem Eindruck des sanften, rücksichtsvollen Nehmens stand und kaum sprechen konnte vor Glück, doch er musste es ihm sagen, weil es das Mindeste war.

„House… Ich liebe Sie."

„Auch wenn Sie beneidenswerte zwanzig Jahre jünger sind; tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie noch die Ausdauer dazu."

Lächelnd schnaubte er in sein Haar, ihn noch in sich spürend wie Balsam. Inzwischen hatte er sich an seinen eigensinnigen Humor gewöhnt, den er nicht mehr missen wollte, ebenso wie alles andere, das er hatte mit ihm und es manchmal nicht glauben konnte. Es war seine Art, ihm Dinge zu sagen, die für sie beide nicht selbstverständlich waren. Er fühlte sich so frei, so wohl unter ihm, mit der weichen, glänzenden Haut an seiner, dass er sich zu einem freimütigen Geständnis hinreißen ließ.

„Ich möchte es immer tun. Jeden Tag."

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie stilecht auf dem Büffelfell", sagte House mit gespieltem Bedauern, stützte sich am Polster ab und strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. „Und danach ein hinreißendes Erinnerungsfoto von Ihnen schießen, das ich in meinem Schrein aufbewahre. Für meine Pornosammlung sind Sie mir dann doch zu schade."

Chase lachte glucksend. Dass er nie ernst bleiben konnte, selbst jetzt nicht. In der feierlichen Stimmung, in der er war, fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht nach Lachen, aber House gelang es immer, ihn dazu zu bringen, sei es mit einem flapsigen Spruch oder einer köstlichen Grimasse. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass er im Privaten nicht halb so einschüchternd wirkte wie in der Klinik, auch wenn sich dieses Attribut nie ganz verlor. Dafür sorgten allein seine wachsamen, manchmal stechend blickenden Augen und die hünenhafte Gestalt, die alle Kollegen überragte. House zog ihn hoch, umspannte sein Gesicht und küsste ihn auf das Augenlid und auf die Kerbe zwischen Nase und Oberlippe, bevor er ihn eindringlich musterte.

„Ich habe einen Mann aus Ihnen gemacht. Sie sind erwachsen geworden. Wo ist mein kleiner Wilder hin?"

„Es war schön" murmelte er, den Tränen nah, während er den Herzschlag des Anderen dicht an seinem vernahm. Rasch und hart schlug er gegen seinen Brustkorb. Vermutlich würde es noch eine Zeit brauchen, ehe er sich normalisiert hatte, sie beide wieder zu Atem kamen. Ihm fehlten die Worte, um House adäquat zu danken für die Gefühle, die er in ihm entfesselt hatte. Gefühle, derer er sich nicht mehr fähig geglaubt und sich insgeheim deswegen Sorgen gemacht hatte. Da er ohnehin charakterlich nicht dazu prädestiniert war, Emotionalität in aller Offenheit zu äußern, machte ihm der Gedanke, durch das Gabapentin House gegenüber gefühlsmäßig abzustumpfen, schwer zu schaffen.

Aber er war nicht so versiert wie House, der nicht nur wortgewandt, sondern auch erstaunlich romantisch mit Sprache umzugehen verstand, und er hoffte, er würde wissen, was es ihm bedeutet hatte. Viel mehr, als diese Phrase je ausdrücken konnte.

House begriff. Kannte ihn besser als er sich selbst und wusste, welche Überwindung ihn das Geständnis kostete.

„Nur und immer mit Ihnen", flüsterte er rauh an seinem Haaransatz, und er war so glücklich, so dankbar, dass er ihn küsste. Es war ein langer, inniger Kuss, den er ungewöhnlich sanft vergalt und ihn dann von sich weg schob. Doch seine Augen sprühten Funken, als er aufstand. In Chase' Magen breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus, und er konnte ihn immer noch in sich fühlen, würde es den Rest des Tages tun und stolz darauf sein. Er hatte es gut gemacht. „Ich hole den Champagner."

Wieder unterdrückte er mühsam ein Lachen, das dann doch heraus musste. Er wollte nur noch lachen und weinen vor Freude und die ganze Welt umarmen. Sein Liebhaber war ein guter Ersatz, der noch einmal zurückkam, das Kinn kurz auf seinem Schulterblatt ruhen ließ und bedachtsam die Arme um ihn schlang. Gedankenverloren kraulte Chase sein Haar. Etwas, das House normalerweise mit seinem tat. Er kam sich wirklich erwachsen vor. Als ob der Ältere ihn einer Reifeprüfung unterzogen hätte, die er mit Bestnote bestanden hatte.

„Ich habe nicht Geburtstag, oder?"

„Nächstes Jahr im Juni kommen Sie mit einem süßen, blauäugigen Balg nieder. Ich weiß es genau. Und darum feiern wir."

So albern es sich anhörte, er grinste wieder. Konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, und als House mit über die Hüften gerutschter Hose und bühnenreifer Theatralik tatsächlich eine Flasche französischen Champagner entkorkte, spürte er den prickelnden Schaum auf seiner Haut, der in fein zerplatzenden Perlen wie klebriger Regen über ihn spritzte, bevor House sich zu ihm setzte und seinen Nacken umfasste, um seine Lippen mit seinen verschmelzen zu lassen. Währenddessen floss der Champagner ungestüm über die Finger der Hand, die den Flaschenhals umfing.

oOo

„Haben Sie je über eigene Kinder nachgedacht?"

Die Frage kam nicht ganz unvorbereitet. Er filterte einen Nachdruck heraus, der ihm veranschaulichte, dass er sich mit diesem Thema nicht zum ersten Mal seit seiner Veränderung herumschlug, wahrscheinlich sogar schon länger.

Familie hatte ihm, dem im Jugendalter vernachlässigten, harmoniebedürftigen Australier, viel bedeutet, solange er noch kein Verhältnis mit ihm unterhalten hatte. In der Diagnostikabteilung waren die minderjährigen Patienten seiner Verantwortung unterstellt gewesen. Cameron bemutterte sie zu sehr, Foreman war unbehaglich mit Kindern und wurde daher von den dreisten Exemplaren unter ihnen ausgenutzt, aber Chase behandelte jede Altersgruppe mit natürlichem Respekt, ohne zu belehren oder sich auf der Nase herum tanzen zu lassen. Als seien die Plagegeister seine kleinen Brüder und Schwestern, die er zuhause nie gehabt hatte.

Er lag an ihn gelehnt, während House in behagliches Schweigen versunken den straffen Bauch streichelte (Gott sei Dank, dass er so blieb), drehte schwankend das dritte Glas in den Händen und war nicht mehr nüchtern. Sein Haar kitzelte am Kinn, und er strich darüber, um es zu glätten, bevor er geistesgegenwärtig das Glas konfiszierte, das dem Jungen früher oder später entgleiten würde. Scherben sollten nicht ihren Abend ruinieren, über die er außer sich geraten würde. Jedes noch so kleine Missgeschick warf ihn sofort aus der Bahn. Mit einem _Nicht so schlimm_ war es meistens nicht getan, und die Wutausbrüche verstörten sie beide.

An seiner Wange nuschelnd antwortete er. Sie war noch warm und feucht wie der junge Morgen, ganz so wie die kurze Haarlinie zwischen Nabel und Schambereich, die er mit dem Finger erforschte und tiefer wanderte. Er war ein Wüstling. Ein alter, ziegenbärtiger Satyr. Der unverbesserlich geile Pan, der die Gutgläubigkeit eines geblendeten Hirten ausnutzte.

„Wozu? Ich habe Sie."

Vergeblich bekämpfte Chase einen Schluckauf, und er hielt ihm kurz und lächelnd die Nase zu, um ihn von seiner Qual zu erlösen. Nachdem er gezwungenermaßen geprustet hatte, war das Übel verschwunden. Er fuhr fort, ihn selbstvergessen zu liebkosen. Seltsam, wie selbstverständlich das geworden war. Vor jedem anderen physischen Kontakt schreckte er nach wie vor zurück. Einzig Chase bedrängte er geradezu, mit ihm auf Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Seine Berührungen waren ehrlich und echt.

„Ich glaube, ich wollte Kinder, früher", insistierte er und wurde erstaunlich philosophisch angesichts seines Schwipses. Ernst entzog er sich seinem Geplänkel, um ihn anschauen zu können. „Um zu wissen, dass ich mein Leben nicht sinnlos gelebt habe. Und jetzt … weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich je eine Familie gründen möchte. Ich denke, dass ich es wollte. Kinder."

Zu den Symptomen seiner mentalen Schädigung gehörte die Eigenart, sich mehrmals im Gespräch zu wiederholen. Inzwischen war House nicht mehr beunruhigt darüber.

„Abgesehen davon, dass die sinnlosen Leben die glücklichsten sind, ist Ihres keineswegs sinnentleert. Sehen Sie es positiv. Sie sind für mich gemacht. Nicht für schreiende Gören oder potentielle Amokläufer in öffentlichen Schulen. Kinder machen nur Ärger, Chase. Scheißen drei Jahre jede halbe Stunde in die Windeln und machen Ihnen zehn Jahre später das vermeintlich sinnvolle Leben zur Hölle zum Dank für die Mühe, sie gezeugt zu haben. Ich kann nichts Erstrebenswertes darin finden. Die meisten Erwachsenen sind dumm. Andererseits müssen sie es wohl sein, sonst wäre die Menschheit schon längst ausgestorben."

Mit der Nasenspitze streifte er seine Schläfe, an der das Mal der Schädelöffnung jeden Tag mehr verblasste und sich allmählich der gold schimmernden Bräune anglich, die sich draußen bei spätsommerlichen Temperaturen intensivierte, wenn er im Garten in seinem Hängesessel saß und sich bisweilen im eiskalten Wasser des Pools erfrischte, wie er sagte.

Aus Angst, er könne einen Muskelkrampf oder eine Epilepsieattacke erleiden und ertrinken, hatte er es ihm während seiner Abwesenheit verboten, aber Chase ließ sich nicht davon abhalten. An den verräterisch feuchten Handtüchern, die über der Stange im Bad hingen, entlarvte er ihn jedes Mal, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich, ihm weitere Standpauken zu halten. Obwohl von heller Tönung, nahm seine Haut umgehend eine gesunde, schöne Farbe an, sobald die Sonne sie verwöhnte, und er roch gut nach Heu und Sommer, wenn er abends im Bett lag und im Schlaf intuitiv an ihn heranrückte.

Himmel, er war bezaubernd in seiner zufriedenen Mattigkeit, schwitzend wie ein kleiner Junge. Das Lächeln, das seinen Mund in den letzten Stunden nicht verlassen hatte, hätte er für jeden Preis der Welt ersteigert. Er war ein glücklicher Mann, es geschenkt zu bekommen. Viel zu glücklich, um es jeden Tag gebührend zu schätzen. In Zukunft wollte er ihm mindestens zweimal am Tag sagen, was er ihm bedeutete. Welchen positiven Wandel sein Leben durch ihn genommen hatte. Vermutlich erinnerte er sich gar nicht mehr daran. Nicht nur die schlechten Ereignisse waren in Vergessenheit geraten.

Ehrfürchtig berührte er die verführerischen Konturen seiner Lippen, modellierte ihren Schwung nach. Vielleicht musste er doch noch eine Karriere als Model starten, bevor ihm das Dach auf den Kopf fiel. Männliche Mannequins waren länger gefragt; er war in einem guten Startalter und verfügte über beneidenswert gute Gene, die ihn selbst jenseits der Fünfzig noch zu einem begehrten Werbeobjekt für schwere Motorräder machen würden. Sein hübscher, geschmeidiger Körper in Boxers, die er auf unschuldige Art wie Reizwäsche präsentierte, blieb ihm vorbehalten.

„Wir sind besser ohne dran, glauben Sie mir. Zweckdienlichen Sex überlassen wir anderen. Ich mag Ihr Lächeln. Und Ihr wildes, ekstatisches Lachen, wenn Sie gierig sind. Bevor Sie zu mir kamen, habe ich gar nicht gewusst, dass Sie lachen können."

Von dem zweifelhaften Kompliment, das weniger spaßig gemeint war als es sich anhörte, ließ er sich nicht beirren, doch er war müde, nicht mehr bei der Sache. Seine Schlussfolgerung, mit der er seinen Standpunkt verteidigte, imponierte House umso mehr, denn es war auch seine eigene Erfahrung. Nicht die von Chase. Er hatte den Teufelskreis seiner Kindheit mit eisernem Willen durchbrochen. Doch seine Verletzungen hatten darum nicht weniger Narben hinterlassen als seine. Er erinnerte sich nur nicht mehr daran.

„Erziehung macht Kinder zu dem, was sie später sind."

„Sagt Dr. Feelgood im Wort zum Sonntag. Glauben Sie nicht alles, was Sie irgendwo aufschnappen. Oder ich verbiete Ihnen das Fernsehen und das böse Interweb."

„Sie wissen, dass es stimmt", schnurrte er und zupfte unbeeindruckt von der Drohung an seinem Brusthaar. Er bearbeitete es bei jeder Gelegenheit so hingebungsvoll, als sei er ein bisschen neidisch darauf. Es war weit entfernt von einem Sean Connery-Pelz, aber immerhin besaß er mehr Haare als Chase auf seiner glatten, süßen Brust zu bieten hatte, die für seinen Geschmack nicht anders sein durfte. „Wie waren Sie als Junge?"

„Wir hätten uns nicht besonders gut vertragen. Ich war ein kleiner manipulierender Mistkerl", sagte er und nahm den letzten Schluck Champagner aus der Flasche. Er schmeckte schal und bitter. Eigenartigerweise tat es immer noch weh, an seinen Vater zu denken. An die laute, voller unheimlicher Geräusche erfüllte Dunkelheit im Keller, in den er ihn zur Strafe für jedes Aufbegehren geschickt hatte. „So wie ich heute ein großer manipulierender Mistkerl bin."

„Das sind Sie nicht. Sie sind mein strubbeliger, mächtiger Löwe."

„Hm. Ohne das ‚strubbelig' gefiele es mir besser. Vom grauen Wolf zum König des Tierreichs ist ein gewaltiger Sprung. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Sie wissen es", wisperte er in sein Ohr, sich jetzt bäuchlings an ihn neigend, wobei er ein Bein anzog und das Knie an seine Hüfte schmiegte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück, spürte sein Gewicht auf sich, das vorsichtig den lädierten Oberschenkel aussparte. „Aber Wölfe mag ich auch."

„Ich bin beruhigt", murmelte er. „Das Königliche liegt mir nicht im Blut."

Kurz darauf schlief er mit Chase auf der Couch ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Ihr Gespräch ging House nicht aus dem Kopf und ließ eine Idee in ihm reifen, von der er hoffte, dass Wilson damit einverstanden war. Altruistisch genug war sie immerhin, so dass er vermutlich schwer ablehnen konnte.

Es wäre besser, Chase in der Klinik zu haben, und zwar nicht in seiner Abteilung, nicht als behandelnder Arzt (da man seine Lizenz entzogen hatte, wäre es verantwortungslos, ihm seinen alten Posten zu übertragen), sondern als Betreuer oder Animateur der kleinen Patienten der Onkologie. Auf diese Art hätte er die Chance, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, die ihn nicht überforderten, da er sie buchstäblich spielerisch angehen konnte. Er wäre sozusagen unter seinesgleichen. Und er würde sich nicht nutzlos vorkommen.

An der Inneneinrichtung des neuen Hauses hatte er das Interesse verloren, nachdem House ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass sein Kontingent, das ihm monatlich zur Verfügung stand, rapide zur Neige ging. Überdies hielt er es für angebracht, seine Autorität als Bevollmächtigter zu manifestieren, bevor der Junge in seinem Kaufwahn über die Stränge schlug. Streng genommen war er noch nicht einmal geschäftsfähig, was er jedoch geschickt umgangen war, indem er mit House' Kreditkarte bezahlt und unter seinem Namen für die Transaktionen firmiert hatte.

oOo

Wilson empfing sie mit einem Lächeln, das sich onkelhaft in seine Züge grub, als er Chase' Hand schüttelte. Seit er von der wahren Natur ihrer Beziehung voneinander wusste, hatte sich ihre jahrelange Freundschaft nicht gerade vertieft. House wünschte sich, er hätte nichts gesagt, doch da Wilson zuvor Chase in der Mangel gehabt hatte, wäre eine Lüge unglaubwürdig gewesen. Verloren hatte er so oder so nichts. Sein Freund fühlte sich hintergangen, und das nicht erst, seit Chase ihm dieses erstaunlich offenherzige Geständnis gemacht hatte, sein Bettgespiele zu sein. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass selbst Cuddy etwas ahnte.

„Chase. Sie sehen gut aus. House hat mir erzählt, Sie würden gern meine Kinder kennen lernen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Familie haben", entgegnete Chase vollkommen ernst, und er hätte ihn zu gerne geküsst für seine entzückende Arglosigkeit, mit der er alles wörtlich nahm, was ihm gesagt wurde. „Ich dachte, es seien Patienten auf der Station."

Wilson lachte gekünstelt. Sein Blick verweilte nicht lange auf ihm, wandte sich stattdessen House zu. „Das sind sie auch. Ich nenne sie nur so. Dafür bin ich Onkel James. Es sind nette Kinder, sie werden Ihr Herz im Sturm erobern."

„Ich hoffe, Sie bleiben standhaft. Ihr Herz und alles, was daran hängt, gehört mir."

Demonstrativ innig drückte House Chase' Hand, die den Druck fast ängstlich erwiderte. Man sah es ihm nicht an, er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch insgeheim fürchtete er sich vor der Begegnung mit Fremden, selbst Kindern, die ihm intellektuell überlegen sein könnten auf Gebieten, die ihm nicht lagen. Sein einziger Kontakt bisher war House gewesen. Er wusste nicht, wie man auf ihn reagierte, auf sein verändertes Wesen und seine Schwächen, die er niemanden hatte erkennen lassen, solange er geistig dazu in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu überspielen, oder die bis vor kurzem nicht existiert hatten.

Er ließ seine Hand los und umfasste besitzergreifend seinen wundervollen Po, der sich vertraut, entgegenkommend und fest in seine Handfläche schmiegte, als dürfte er nirgendwo anders sein.

Wilson räusperte sich. „Kommen Sie. Ich stelle sie Ihnen vor. In der Spielecke werden Sie außerdem eine Menge Zerstreuung finden. Vielleicht lädt Jessica Sie zu einer Partie Schach ein. Sie ist ein äußerst intelligentes Mädchen und sucht schon ewig einen Mitspieler. Die anderen sind noch zu jung oder haben keine Ahnung von anspruchsvollen Gesellschaftsspielen. Rowdys eben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie klang tief und dunkel. Viel dunkler als gestern. Wahrscheinlich bildete er es sich ein. Aber sie klang in der Tat erwachsener.

„Keine Sorge. Erlerntes Wissen ist noch da", erklärte Wilson freundlich. „Sie waren der beste Stratege in House' Team. Sogar ihn haben Sie hin und wieder schachmatt gesetzt."

Nach der doppeldeutigen Metapher und einem bedeutungsschwangeren Blick an House' Adresse legte der Onkologe Chase die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, und House sah ihnen über den Korridor hinterher, wobei er den Jungen genau beobachtete. Sein Gang war unsicher, beinahe taumelnd. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er die Kapsel vergessen hatte, doch Chase schluckte sie gewissenhaft jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück, weil er sie abends bereits auf den Tisch platzierte.

Er hatte eine Art Tagebuch für ihn angelegt, in dem er jede Veränderung, jeden Stimmungswechsel seines Mitbewohners und Liebhabers genau dokumentierte. Nach dem Verbot, das Haus weiter zu gestalten, wirkte er häufig apathisch und lustlos, doch er fügte sich und ließ den Laptop und auch den Fernseher ausgeschaltet. Stunden verbrachte er im Gartenhaus, aber er las nicht mehr, brachte keine Energie mehr für irgendetwas auf. Wenn House die Sorge um ihn schließlich hinaustrieb und er durch das Fenster spähte, lag er meist rücklings auf der Pritsche und starrte an die Holzbalken der Decke.

„Ich sehe Sie heute Abend wieder", rief er hinter den beiden Männern her. „Ohne Kleider. Das bezieht sich auf Chase, nicht dich, Wilson. Mach' dir keine falschen Hoffnungen."

Er hörte Wilson ungehalten grunzen und wirbelte in sich hineingrinsend am Stock um die Achse.

oOo

Foreman verurteilte ihn zum Klinikdienst, da er wusste, wie sehr er ihn hasste. Es gab zwar einen Fall, doch er behauptete, ihn dabei nicht brauchen zu können. Es wäre an der Zeit, ein ernstes Wort mit Cuddy zu wechseln, ehe er den großen Zampano mimte und differentialdiagnostisch gegen Größenwahn behandelt werden musste. Andererseits kam die Schikane nicht ungelegen; so war er zumindest nicht den kritischen Blicken seiner Assistenten und Wilson ausgeliefert.

Die einzige, die über ihn und Chase noch nicht im Bilde war, war ausgerechnet Cameron. Mit untrüglicher weiblicher Intuition hatte sie als erste sexuelle Übergriffe auf ihren blonden Surferboy gewittert, aber nie einen Beweis erhalten. Er hoffte, es blieb dabei. Auf Foremans Verschwiegenheit sollte man besser keine Burgen bauen.

„Sie sagen Bob zu mir", erklärte Chase mit leuchtenden Augen beim Essen in der Cafeteria und pickte die Oliven aus dem Salat, um sie am Tellerrand zu sammeln, wobei seine Mimik mehr sagte als seine angewidert gewölbten Lippen. Wie so vieles verabscheute er auf einmal Nahrungsmittel, die er früher gern gegessen hatte, wozu auch die mediterrane Küche mit allen Eigenarten gezählt hatte. House steckte sich eine der schwarzen Oliven in den Mund.

Die Freude, die der junge Australier bekundete, tat ihm gut. Seine Angst, er könnte verwirrt sein und sich nicht wohl fühlen unter den von der häufig tödlich verlaufenden Krankheit der Kinder, löste sich in Luft auf. Viele waren davon gezeichnet und trotz ihres geringen Alters schon jahrelang Wilsons Patienten.

„Wenn Sie mir gesagt hätten, dass es Ihnen gefällt, hätte ich Ihnen alle Namen gegeben, die Sie sich wünschen. Bis auf diesen. Sie sind kein Bob. Nicht einmal ein Robbie. Sie sind ein formvollendeter Robert. Britisch bis in Ihre hübsche Nasenspitze. Und das ist in Ihrem Fall nicht als Beleidigung zu verstehen."

Er erinnerte sich, einmal behauptet zu haben, Chase würde immer Chase für ihn bleiben. In gewisser Weise stimmte das auch; allein seine feinen Gesichtszüge wirkten zu würdevoll, zu vornehm und edel für einen grobschlächtigen Bob. Doch mittlerweile wäre er bereit, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, auf den er damals subtil gedrängt hatte. Da ihm Veränderungen allerdings nicht behagten, hatte er die Gelegenheit versäumt.

„Er gefällt mir nicht. Aber sie mögen mich. Und dieses unglaubliche Mädchen hat mich dreimal hintereinander geschlagen. Beim Schach, stellen Sie sich das vor. Sie ist erst elf. Er gefällt mir nicht, aber ich glaube, dass mich nie jemand… mich nie jemand anders genannt hat als bei meinem Rufnamen. Sie ist ein Fan von David Beckham und meint, ich würde ein bisschen aussehen wie er."

„David Beckham? Meine Güte, die Kleine ist frühreif. Er muss irgendwo auf meinen Videobändern herumhüpfen und den Bottom spielen." Die Augen verengend, beugte er sich über die Tischplatte und tat so, als müsse er Chase auf eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Profisportler überprüfen. „Ich kann keine Gemeinsamkeiten feststellen. Es sei denn, sie bezieht sich auf den knackigen Hintern. Und nicht mal der ist annähernd so sexy wie Ihrer, wenn Sie mit den Hüften wackeln."

Chase stutzte, ließ die Gabel sinken und merkte dann, dass er auf den Arm genommen wurde. Nach einem Kopfschütteln, bei dem er den Blick senkte, um ihn sein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht sehen zu lassen, stocherte er wieder in seinem Salat, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt. Plötzlich machte er einen schwermütigen und beinahe absenten Eindruck. Das Medikament, unter dem er stand, verhinderte keine Absenzen. In letzter Zeit häuften sich die kurzen Filmrisse, und er hegte den Verdacht, dass Gabapentin sie schlechterdings begünstigte. Solange er ohne Medikation ausgekommen war, hatte er sie nicht einmal bemerkt, oder sie waren nur flüchtig aufgetreten, schnell wie ein Wimpernschlag.

House schnippte mit den Fingern, und Chase fuhr auf. Eine halbe Minute war er unbestreitbar weg gewesen.

„Wa… was?"

„Sie sollten mehr essen", riet er und konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nicht verhehlen. Er war immer noch zu leicht für seine Größe. „Das Tagesmenü ist ausnahmsweise genießbar."

Ruhelos im Aufstehen den noch halbvollen Becher Traubenlimonade vom Tisch nehmend, winkte er ab. „Schon zwei! Ich muss los. Ich habe Peggy versprochen, zu helfen, für ihre Mutter eine Geburtstagskarte zu basteln. Es soll eine besondere sein. Mit einem Blumenstrauß als Motiv."

Das spitzbübische Zuzwinkern, mit dem er sich verabschiedete, um zu verstehen zu geben, dass Blumen zum Geburtstag gar nicht so besonders seien, ließ House aufatmen. Etwas an ihm war eigenartig gewesen, aber wie üblich interpretierte er wohl zuviel in Chase' Verhalten hinein. Ihn zu beobachten und seine Stimmungen auszuloten, war zu seiner zweiten Natur geworden.

oOo

Als er ihn nach Dienstschluss auf der Pädiatrie abholte, kauerte er mutterseelenallein im Sitzsack der Spielecke, mit dem Läufer des Schachbretts alle übrigen Figuren umwerfend, ehe er Anstalten machte, sie aufzustellen und das Spiel stoisch von vorn zu beginnen. Keine Regung lag auf dem jungenhaften Gesicht, dessen Seiten tunnelartig von seinem Haar verdeckt wurden wie Scheuklappen die Augen von nervösen Reitpferden.

Bedächtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, gesellte er sich zu ihm, tippte den Knauf seines Gehstocks an den Mund und sah zu, wie er den Läufer abermals zerstörerisch über das Brett sausen ließ, wobei sich die Fingerknöchel aufgrund des Drucks, den er auf die Figur ausübte, weiß färbten. Er stellte fest, dass sie zudem aufgeschürft waren und teilweise bluteten. Er schien nicht ganz anwesend zu sein; seine Lider flatterten, als seien sie zu schwer, während sein Mund halbgeöffnet stand. Schließlich zog er fahrig die Ärmel über seine Hände und wippte vor und zurück, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen.

Keiner der sporadisch passierenden Patienten und Kollegen nahm Notiz von ihnen. Nach einer Weile, in der er die Figuren korrekt zum dritten Mal aufbaute und dabei angestrengt und sichtbar mit bebenden Schultern schnaufte, hüstelte House. Sein unsinniges Spiel hatte etwas verzweifelt Manisches, das ihn frösteln machte. In einem beiläufigen Ton, der seine Sorge um die beinahe kataton zu nennende Verfassung des jungen Mannes kaschieren sollte, sprach er ihn an, nicht bevor er ihm die Hand auf das zitternde Knie legte und es festhielt.

„Chase. Alles in Ordnung? Hat Wilson Sie hier sitzen lassen? Manieren für keinen Cent hat er, der gute Jimmy. Wenigstens einen Kaffee hätte er Ihnen spendieren können. Normalerweise spielt er immer Nanny, er hätte sich ruhig erkenntlich zeigen können. Genug geplappert. Ich will Sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Sind Sie fertig oder warten Sie auf Revanche an Ihrem minderjährigen Schachgenie? Ich glaube, das hat gerade einen Termin in der Radiologie."

„Ich will heim", sagte er leise. „Nur heim."

Auf der Heimfahrt hüllte Chase sich in Schweigen. Den Ellenbogen am Fenster aufgestützt, kaute er wieder auf den Fingerknöcheln herum. Seine Frage, woran er dachte, versandete ins Nichts. Erst als er ihm um Aufmerksamkeit heischend eine vorwitzig über den Wangenknochen gefallene Haarsträhne hinters Ohr klemmte, wandte er sich ihm zu. Seine Augen waren riesig, die Pupillen geweitet.

„Was hat Sie so aufgeregt? Ich dachte, es freut Sie, neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Die Bälger sind begeistert von Ihnen."

Er druckste herum, schaute auf seine ineinander verknoteten Finger, während er ein Schluchzen niederrang und dann mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht fuhr. „Dr. Wilson hat mir die Akte des Mädchens gezeigt. Jessica. Sie hat Leukämie. Genau wie Michael und Jerry. Der ist letzte Woche fünf Jahre alt geworden. Sie werden sterben. In weniger als sechs Monaten."

Empörung über Wilsons Leichtfertigkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Er wusste genau, dass Chase in seiner zerbrechlichen Verfassung alles andere als stabil war, und trotzdem war er nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, ihn wie einen abgeklärten Kollegen in die ärztliche Schweigepflicht einzuweihen.

„Das ist leider die übliche Prozedur auf der Onkologie. Meist bleibt Wilson nichts anderes übrig, als seine Patienten palliativ zu begleiten."

„Sie hätten es mir sagen müssen."

„Es tut mir leid."

oOo

Den Rest des Abends klammerte er sich regelrecht an ihn, ließ ihn nirgendwo hin, wo er ihn aus den Augen verlor. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wenn er ihn zur Toilette begleitet hätte.

Als er später mit einem Snack und zwei Flaschen Foster's aus der Küche kam, schmiegte er sich deprimiert in seinen Arm, und manchmal weinte er ein bisschen, stumm und sich seiner Tränen schämend. House drückte ihn an sich und fühlte sich hilflos. Heute konnten ihm nicht einmal die schrulligen _Golden Girls_ ein Lachen entlocken, die im großzügigen Wohnbereich seit neuestem über einen riesigen Flachbildfernseher flimmerten. Der alte, kleine Röhrenkasten wurde im Schlafzimmer genutzt.

„Ich will Sie lieben", raunte er ihm zu.

Es würde ihn ablenken von seinem Elend, und er wollte es wirklich. Spürte, wie seine Hose sich allein beim Gedanken an Chase' Berührungen im Schritt wölbte, als er die Nase in das duftende, blonde Haar versenkte und mit der linken Hand unter seine Jeans strich, um die Kontur des Beckenknochens zu erkunden. Er dachte daran, wie sein kleiner, praller Hintern sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte und schloss in aufgebrachter Vorfreude die Augen. Hinter seinen Lidern sah er ihn. Samtig weich und doch so unerhört fest und muskulös, bereit, ihn aufzunehmen. Ein leises, lüsternes Stöhnen vibrierte in seiner Kehle, als seine Hand tiefer wanderte und den Ansatz der _Crena Ani_ ertastete. Ungeniert arbeiteten sich seine Finger tiefer, strichen werbend über die Gesäßbacken.

Chase stemmte die Handfläche an seiner Seite ab und rutschte ein Stück von ihm fort. Seine Wangen glühten wie von Fieber. „Nicht jetzt. Ich will nicht."

So schnell ließ House sich nicht abwimmeln. Langsam öffnete er seinen Gürtel, spielte mit der Buttonleiste, um jeden einzelnen Knopf zu lösen und befreite seine Shorts von dem derben Deminstoff. Weiterhin redete er in sein Haar, in das glatte schimmernde Gold auf seinem Kopf, das sich nur fühlbar über seinen Nacken und die Schultern fortsetzte.

„Menschen werden geboren und Menschen sterben. Manche früher als andere. Sie können es nicht verhindern, indem Sie Trübsal blasen. Diese Kinder sind nicht Ihre Sorge."

Er warf den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne, seufzte ein wenig, ohne den Mund zu öffnen. Die Adern an der Schläfe pulsierten.

„Das Büffelfell?" fragte House und befeuchtete die Ohrmuschel mit der Zunge. „Sie legen Ihren Po auf seinen Kopf und sich selbst auf ihn. Ich glaube, das würde ihm gefallen. Und nicht nur ihm."

„Nein", sagte er unmissverständlich und schnellte hoch.

Die Jeans glitt über seine matt gebräunten Beine bis hinunter zu den Knöcheln, und er kam ihm nach, presste ihn an sich. Er kämpfte. Drosch halbherzig auf ihn ein, aber es war keine eindeutige Abwehr. Vielmehr ein Spiel, eines, das ihm sein Vorhaben komplizieren sollte. Er hatte nichts dagegen. Spielen war er niemals abgeneigt. Chase stolperte rückwärts und strampelte dabei die lästige Hose von sich, während House ihm folgte, sein altmodisches, aber an ihm korrekt sitzendes Poloshirt aufknöpfte und sich vorneigte, um seine Nase und die sinnlichen, breiten Lippen zu küssen.

Grunzend wich er aus und drehte sich um, fingierte einen Rückzug, um ihm zu entkommen, aber er holte ihn zurück, streifte über seinen Kiefer, die großen Schneidezähne, als er den Mund unter seinem Nachdruck öffnete, den Hals, der ihn in seiner Zartheit rasend machte. Er war so glatt, als hätte er zu keiner Zeit eine Rasur nötig.

Chase stöhnte jetzt in eindeutiger Begierde, zog an seinem Hemd und begann anschließend, es ihm auszuziehen. Hitze und sexueller Druck bauten sich in House' Lendengegend auf, als er in das vor Erregung gerötete Gesicht sah.

„Ich sagte Nein", keuchte Chase mit einem unterschwelligen Lachen, das tief und dunkel und antreibender als ein Aphrodisiakum auf ihn wirkte.

„Und meinen Ja."

„Nein!" Er lachte und kreischte. „House. Nicht."

Sie lieferten sich einen kleinen Wettstreit, wer von ihnen schneller die jeweilige Oberbekleidung abgelegt hatte, und er erkannte erleichtert seinen kleinen Jungen wieder; Chase im Bootshaus am Strand von San Diego, als er ihn willkommen geheißen hatte nach dreiwöchiger Trennung, in der er sich nach seiner Sinnlichkeit bis zur Hemmungslosigkeit verzehrt hatte. Wie er verbissen und freudig zugleich an seinem T-Shirt riss.

Überrascht keuchte Chase auf und grapschte nach seinen jetzt nackten Schultern, als er das Fell vor dem Kamin anvisierte und Chase versehentlich gegen den Schädel stieß und beide einen Moment um ihr Gleichgewicht rangen.

Er legte die Hände an sein Kreuzbein, bewahrte ihn vor einem Fall und grub schwer atmend die Fingernägel in das straffe Fleisch seiner Hüften, während er ihm wie im Traum der letzten Festung in Form seiner verboten engen Boxers entledigte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann er dazu übergegangen war, derart figurbetonte Unterwäsche zu bevorzugen.

Chase lehnte sich an ihn, und er ließ sich mit ihm zu Boden. Vorsichtig, fast ehrfurchtsvoll positionierte er seine schlanken Beine eins nach dem anderen auf die gewaltigen, gebogenen Hörner und drückte ihn mit dem Oberkörper zurück, bis er auf dem Fell zu liegen kam. Ließ ihn so und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig aus der Distanz, seinen geschmeidigen, sich der grotesken Umgebung anpassenden Körper, und der Jüngere lachte ihn kopfüber an und bebte vor Heiterkeit über seinen närrischen Einfall.

„Sie holen sich einen Bruch, wenn Sie so weitermachen", erklärte er lächelnd, bevor er seine runden warmen Schultern umfasste und ihn in der Bewegung hochzog, damit er die Lage verändern konnte, sich umwandte und nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem breiten Scheitel des Ochsenschädels saß, die Zehen im Fell des Ungetüms vergrabend. Aufmerksam hing sein Blick an ihm, als House sich wieder vor ihn kniete.

Die junge Haut an seiner erhitzte ihn, als er sachte und dann fordernder den Damm stimulierte, um die sensationell enge, ihn umschließende Rosette nachfolgend mit dem Finger zu penetrieren, während sein Mund fieberhaft über seinen streifte und ihn fand. Der Junge stöhnte in einer ersten, ihn überbrandenden Welle des Verzückens und umfasste seine Schultern, als er tiefer ging. Mit geschlossenen Augen lächelte House und stupste die Nase in die Vertiefung zwischen Chase' Schlüsselbeinen.

„Sie sind schön."

„Und Sie sind verrückt."

Einen Finger tolerierte er, doch dann bog er sich abrupt mit gestreckter Wirbelsäule hoch, zog zischend den Atem zwischen die zusammengebissenen Zähne und umfing House' Rücken. Seine Hände strichen Trost suchend und merkwürdig ziellos darüber, und er meinte, zu bersten, wenn er ihn nicht sofort haben konnte. Er wollte ihn so sehr lieben, dass er keinen einzigen Gedanken an das Hilfsmittel verschwendet hatte.

„Es tut weh", flüsterte Chase, wobei süße Enttäuschung und wilde Aufregung seine Silben fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verfremdeten. „Ich möchte-… nicht. Bitte."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Sie machen nichts falsch", beruhigte er ihn und bedauerte, das Gleitgel nicht griffbereit bei sich zu tragen. Chase lehnte sich wieder zurück auf den Kopf des Büffels und presste die Handgelenke an die erhitzte Stirn, bevor er die Arme ausbreitete und an den Hörnern Halt suchte; erschöpft und ein wenig blass vor Schmerz schloss er die Augen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, und er atmete mit ihm, hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zwischen die weichen, zaghaft gerunzelten Augenbrauen und dann auf das Brustbein. „Nicht bewegen bis ich wieder da bin. Ich hoffe, der Film in der Kamera bleibt bei Ihrem Anblick gelassener als ich."

„House", rief er, einen bangen Unterton in der Stimme. „Keine Fotos."

Ohne Kamera, dafür mit dem Gel, kehrte er zurück und kniete sich vor ihn, koste seinen Bauchnabel hinauf über Bauchlinie und Brustwarzen. Er zitterte, ließ sich jedoch hungrig auf ihn nach hinten gleiten. Umsichtig näherte er sich ihm. Sein rechter Oberschenkel zitterte unter der Belastung seines Gewichts, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz, als die verbliebenen Nerven vor Erregung flirrten. Nur das Verlangen nach Chase zählte, nach dem berauschenden Duft seiner jugendlichen, milden und doch scharfen Erregung, der in der Luft hing, schwer und süffig wie spanischer Wein. Als er sich auf den Ellenbogen abstemmte und dann das Kreuz wölbte, um ihn anzuschauen, erwiderte er unsicher sein Lächeln.

Seine Hand griff nach ihm. Vertraut und warm schlossen sich die kräftigen, langen Finger um seine, während er ihn bedächtig und behutsam einstrich, bevor er sich von Chase löste, um mit beiden die Gesäßmuskeln zu erfreuen und erneut Gleitgel aufzubringen.

Seine Erektion war beinahe schmerzhaft, und Chase ungeheuer sinnlich und himmlisch schmal und voller Erwartung. Während der Vorbereitung fiel es ihm schwer, stillzusitzen, und House ließ die Finger der freien Hand beschwichtigend über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten, reizte seine sensible Zone an der Unterseite und hörte ihn wimmern, leise und fiebrig. Seine Bauchmuskeln gerieten in Aufruhr, bewegten sich reizvoll unter der glatten Haut und ließen die Leistenbänder plastisch hervortreten, die er sachte bis zum Schambein kitzelte. Abermals ließ er ihn diese kleinen, dunklen Töne hören, die ihn aufpeitschten, ihn ohne Worte drängten, sich in ihn zu versenken, ihn zu nehmen.

"Geben Sie auf? Nicht, dass Sie noch eine Wahl hätten."

Von innen drückte er leicht gegen die Bauchdecke, woraufhin der Jüngere sich aufbäumte und verblüfft stöhnte und ein Wimmern in seiner Kehle bebte, das ungeheuer erregend klang. Mühsam und schwer atmend suchte er sich mitzuteilen.

„Ich kann es. Ich will es jetzt. Wirklich."

Angesichts seiner Begierde konnte er sich kaum im Zaum halten, doch er zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben, folgte den sanften Kontraktionen seiner inneren Muskeln, die mal hart, dann weich und seidig mit ihm spielten. Im neuerlichen Zurücksinken auf den massigen Büffelkopf ächzte Chase auf, doch er ließ ihn nicht, umschlang seine schmale Mitte mit dem freien Arm und hob ihn an, bis er ihn erreichte, sein Gesicht an seinem war und Chase mutwillig ein Bein über seine Schulter hob.

Darauf bedacht, ihm den Schmerz zu ersparen, der unvermeidlich schien, erlaubte sich House, ein Stück näher zu rutschen, während er ihn fast nebensächlich fand und sein schmales Gesicht vom anfänglichen Schmerz wegführend küsste, seine Haut schmeckte und in sein Nackenhaar griff, um ihn bei sich zu behalten, als Chase den Kopf mit einem unterdrückten Wehlaut zur Seite drehte und unruhig wurde. House fühlte seine Muskeln und Sehnen in und an sich, hörte und atmete die Feuchtigkeit und Schwüle zwischen ihnen.

Als er in ihn drang, übermannte ihn der beklemmende Eindruck, ihm wehzutun, denn er verkrampfte plötzlich und atmete schluchzend und leise wimmernd. Sein unvermitteltes Zusammenzucken und das gepeinigte Geräusch, das er von sich gab, mahnten zur Wachsamkeit, während er sich unbeirrt, aber langsam und bedächtig weiter seinen Weg bahnte in die seidige verborgene Glätte, ihren Widerstand sorgfältig brach. Er war feucht und unwiderstehlich eng, was ihn noch mehr erregte, als er mit den Lippen sein Gesicht vom Kinn zum Haaransatz hinauf erforschte und vor Triumph, ihn erreicht zu haben und in ihm zu sein, aufstöhnte, während er sich zwang, leichte Bewegungen auszuführen. Der Junge griff in sein Haar, zerrte daran und warf dann die Arme um ihn.

Er würde ihn verletzen. Aber er konnte nicht zurück, drängte tiefer in ihn.

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl nahm ihm den Atem, als der Jüngere unerwartet auflachte. Sich an ihn pressend und leicht, fast unmerklich mit den Flanken kreisend, ermutigte ihn Chase, rieb fordernd die Hüftknochen an ihm.

Er nahm Chase' Gesicht zwischen die Hände und bog ihm den Nacken zurück, um seine zwiespältigen Gefühle auszuloten, die sich in seiner Mimik widerspiegelten. Inzwischen wusste der Australier, dass er ihn gerne anschaute, wenn sie sich liebten, und so öffnete er die großen, tränenden Augen, um ihm auf eine Weise zuzulächeln, die ihn bis ins Mark rührte.

Der ausgestandene Schmerz lag noch darin, wurde jedoch zusehends von Begierde und Leidenschaft vernebelt, als er die Beine gehorsam weiter spreizte, ihm direkten Körperkontakt gestattete. Seine vollen, geöffneten Lippen glänzten, als er sie tonlos bewegte und House seinen Namen darauf erahnte. Schweiß perlte an seinen Schläfen, rann über die bebenden Weichen, aber er genoss es, folgte ihm ohne Scheu in den Wirbel einer Empfindsamkeit, die nur für sie beide existierte, sobald sie sich fanden und ihr Rhythmus zunächst nervös und sich dann allmählich ansteigend mit zunehmender Sicherheit in puren, beseligenden Gleichklang verwandelte.

Wundervoll und mutig war er, und wundervoll agierte sein auf ihn ausgerichteter, blühender Körper, der seinen Bewegungen folgte, sie gegengleich imitierte und ihnen somit zu einem Grad der Erregung verhalf, die nach einer aufregenden Zeit des Aufeinanderabstimmens schiere Wonne und Ekstase versprach. Instinktiv erhöhte er das Becken, drängte ihn unersättlich in sich, und er verging in seiner fließenden Glätte, seiner verlangenden Umarmung und dem blonden, strähnigen Haar, das er wie in Trance entwirrte und ihn dann nur noch an sich pressen, ihn einatmen und schmecken wollte.

Chase' Bein glitt über seine Schulter, aber das andere blieb, wo es war, die Ferse zitternd in das vom Alter fadenscheinige Fell des Wasserbüffels gedrückt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm House die gewölbten Sehnen seines Beines wahr, die sich im schneller werdenden Wechsel anspannten und lockerten. Was er an seinem linken Bein lediglich sah, spürte er am rechten über seiner Schulter, das anschließend fest seine Taille umschlang.

Er war im Himmel gelandet. Und es war ihm vergönnt, ihn festzuhalten, von seinem pochenden Herzschlag durchdrungen zu werden. Vollkommen war es, mehr als das. So unsagbar schön, dass ihm fast die Sinne schwanden, als Chase erneut tränenblind nach seiner Hand fasste und sich die Finger traumsicher mit seinen verschränkten. Allein durch den Druck seiner Hand wäre er imstande, ihm seine Empfindungen mitzuteilen, gäbe es nicht die süßen, verlangenden Töne, denen er verzückt lauschte und die jetzt keinerlei Anzeichen von Unbehagen mehr verrieten. Gierig und keuchend bewegte er das Becken, um ihn tiefer zu führen. Es gab nichts, was er lieber tat. Er fasste unter seinen Achseln hinunter zur Taille und umspannte sie, um ihn sachte von dem kantigen Tierschädel zu ziehen und wanderte dabei mit den Lippen über sein Brustbein; eine Stelle, die er insgeheim als sein Eigentum betrachtete wie den Nabel, den er anschließend umschmeichelte und als Reaktion darauf ein seliges Ächzen erntete.

Sowie sie beide auf dem Tierfell lagen und er ihn wiederhatte, glaubte er, zu schmelzen in seiner inneren Wärme, die geheimnisvoll pulsierende Kontraktionen ausübte und zu einem ungeahnten Schwingen verhalf, ihm die Pforte zum Paradies in einem herrlich wogenden Auf und Ab öffnete.

Energischer als beabsichtigt trieb er ihn, und er stöhnte und zuckte und wand sich unter ihm, kam wieder zurück, die Arme ausgebreitet, die Beine verlangend um seine Mitte legend. Abermals umfasste House sein Gesicht, um ihn anzuschauen.

Zwischen Erstaunen und Verträumtheit sah er zu ihm auf, wurde ruhiger, seine Bewegungen gewannen wieder an leidenschaftlicher Dynamik, und er stieß fast roh in ihn und spürte ein siegesgewisses Lächeln seine Mundwinkel heben.

Eine kurze Ruhephase einlegend, ließ er sich zwischen seine starken, lustvoll zitternden Schenkel sinken, weil seine Armmuskeln nachgaben, und es war wunderschön, ihn zu spüren, die Konvulsionen seiner Bauchdecke, die innere Unruhe, die er verursachte, und ihn dabei anzuschauen, seine Emotionen zu beobachten, die über die jungenhaften Züge huschten. Er war weich, feucht und gewandt, als er sich ihm entgegen bog, die Pupillen in reiner Ekstase geweitet, sein Haar zu nassen, dicken Strähnen über dem verklärten Gesicht verklebt.

„Sie gottverdammter Bastard", fluchte Chase unter einem trunken klingenden Gelächter, das ihn über die Maßen begeisterte und dazu anspornte, ihn weiter zu treiben. Er keuchte, ging mit, tat das, was er ihn tun sehen wollte, indem er nichts von sich zurückhielt, die Rollen subtil vertauschte und ihn unmittelbar heftig dem Gipfel entgegendrängte. Oh, es war wundervoll. Unbeschreiblich und zügellos, und dennoch nicht so wild, dass einer von ihnen dabei zu kurz kam. „Sie bringen mich um…"

Das Gefühl, das ihn vereinnahmte, als er in Chase' schweißüberströmtes Gesicht sah und die Muskeln unter seinen fühlte, während die inneren stimulierend vibrierten und kontrahierten, war grenzenlos in seiner Intensität.

Nahe daran, sich zu vergessen, glitt er höher. Der Australier gab ihm alles, stöhnte und riss ihn zu sich, bevor er die Finger in seinen Rücken grub und die kleinen, berauschten Seufzer ertönten, die er aus seinem Mund küssen wollte, um sie für immer zu besitzen.

Heiße Wellen durchströmten seinen Unterleib und setzten jäh Adrenalin und Endorphine frei, als Chase aufschrie und ihn noch einmal fest in sich presste, indem er den Schließmuskel in einer letzten, unwillkürlichen Anspannung verengte und ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Es war kein gellender Schrei, sondern ein tiefes, überraschtes, lautes Stöhnen, voll wonnevoller Erlösung und Befriedigung. Selbst falls er weniger Lust während ihrer Momente empfunden hätte als Chase, würde sie sich einzig durch seinen Anblick und der Art, mit der er sich ihm anvertraute, steigern.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ich mag die Dinge, die Sie tun mit mir", gestand Chase ein wenig verlegen und küsste House hinreißend schüchtern nach seinem Ungestüm auf den Jochbogen.

Erschöpft hatten sie sich ins Bett zurückgezogen, doch an Schlaf war nach ihrem überwältigenden Beisammensein nicht zu denken. Den Arm hinter Chase, koste er mit den Fingern seine Schultern und die Brust, die nicht zur Ruhe kam. Er war froh, ihm nicht geschadet zu haben. Mitunter erschreckte ihn die rücksichtslose Heißblütigkeit, mit der er fähig war, ihn physisch zu lieben, wenngleich er sich jedes Mal vornahm, sanft zu sein mit ihm.

„Ich mag Ihre. Der kleine Wilde ist noch da. Ich hatte Angst, Sie hätten ihn auf die rote Liste der bedrohten Arten gesetzt."

Er lachte schnaubend und ungläubig und wälzte sich auf die Seite, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sofern sie nicht zu müde waren, liebte er es, ihn nach ihrer Intimität noch einmal zu berühren, ihn taktil zu verwöhnen, indem er durch sein Haar zauste oder nach seinen einmalig zarten, samtigen Lippen schnappte, den Arm um ihn legte. Er hatte viel zu lange ohne Berührungen auskommen müssen und war daher dankbar für seine Zuwendung. Anfangs hatte es House erstaunt, dass er sie ihm gerne und im Überfluss widmete.

„Ich tue nichts."

_Oh, wenn du wüsstest. _„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich Sie aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit durch die Laken und über mottenzerfressene Tierfelle hetze."

„Nein?" Neckend umkreiste er seinen Bauchnabel, zog die unteren Rippenbögen nach, und er seufzte vor Wohlbehagen.

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen tauschen", sagte er, an seiner Schulter schnuppernd, die nach Bett und Jugend duftete. Verdammt noch mal, er war köstlich, wie er schnaufte und ihm versonnen zulächelte. So süß, dass er nicht wusste, ob er ihn aufessen oder in stiller Ehrfurcht in den Schlaf wiegen sollte. „Aber Ihre Beichte befriedigt mich ungemein."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, die lediglich durch ihr noch geräuschvolles Atmen gestört wurde. Was House betraf, bezeichnete er es nicht einmal als störend.

„Bin ich katholisch getauft?" nahm Chase schließlich das Stichwort Beichte auf. Seine Stimme klang auf einmal beunruhigt und drängend. House biss sich auf die Lippen. Kalte Schauer rannen durch seine Adern. Verflixt. An seine religiöse Erziehung hatte er nicht mehr gedacht, sich davor gefürchtet, dass er sie früher oder später aufs Tapet bringen würde, und ihm nun durch eigene Gedankenlosigkeit einen Aufhänger geliefert, sich damit zu befassen. „Fast alle Einwohner von Melbourne sind es, oder? Ich habe im Internet recherchiert."

„Sie sind die rühmliche Ausnahme", log er, um seine Aussage gleich darauf herunterzuspielen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es sind. Ich habe Sie nie die Messe besuchen sehen."

Auch das war gelogen. Letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten hatte sie seine Tante dorthin eingeladen, sie geradezu genötigt, weil sich ein Kirchenbesuch für anständige Christen geziemte. Aber beichten war er nie gegangen. Vermutlich hätte er sich in Grund und Boden geschämt.

Nachdenklich musterte er ihn, bevor er sich zu einer Offenheit entschied, zu der sich der rational denkende, distanzierte Chase selten durchgerungen hatte. „Es wäre mir gleich. Sie sind alles, was ich habe. Es ist seltsam, aber ich weiß, dass Sie immer da waren. Ich kann mich erinnern an die Gefühle, die ich hatte, so wie jetzt. Meine Verwandten – sind nicht da. Sie kümmern sich gar nicht um mich. Warum schreibt meine Mutter nicht? Oder meine Tante?"

„Ihre Mutter ist schon lange tot. Und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, zu reden", murmelte er und drückte ihn wohlig gähnend an sich. Der warme Atem, der über ihn fegte, ließ seine Brusthaare vibrieren. „Ich will Sie haben und lieben und Sie heiraten. Was hält Sie eigentlich davon ab, meinem Antrag zuzustimmen? Sie wissen, wie stur ich sein kann. Wir könnten schon längst legal miteinander schlafen."

Statt zu antworten legte er die Hand an seine Wange, wendete sein Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn ergeben und zärtlich, wobei er weder Zunge noch Zähne einsetzte. Nur ein unaufdringliches, respektvolles, erkenntliches Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Lippen, das ihn tief bewegte. Die todgeweihten Kinder auf der Onkologie waren vergessen. Nichtsdestoweniger plagte ihn das schlechte Gewissen, weil er ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. In ihrer Beziehung hatte Ehrlichkeit stets Priorität gehabt.

„Ich liebe Sie", flüsterte House. „Mehr als Sie mich je lieben werden."

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" erwiderte er und wühlte aufreizend und träge in seinem Nackenhaar.

„Weil ich immer über Ihnen sein werde."

oOo

Am nächsten Morgen weigerte er sich, aufzustehen. Nicht einmal Kaffee und seine Rice Krispies machten ihn wanken in seinem Entschluss, nicht zur Klinik zu gehen. Lider und Wangen waren gerötet, erstere sogar ein wenig geschwollen, als hätte er geweint. Besorgt prüfte er seine Temperatur, doch er wehrte ihn ab und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf wie ein bockiges Kind. Draußen war es trist und neblig, der erste Herbsttag mit im Wind wirbelnden Blättern. Es wäre schön gewesen, ihn mit Chase im Bett zu verbringen.

„Ich habe keine ruhige Minute im Hospital, wenn Sie hier allein fuhrwerken", begründete er die Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er ihn wachzurütteln versuchte.

„Ich fuhrwerke nicht. Bin viel zu müde", murrte er, ihn erneut von sich stoßend, indem er reizbar die Schulter im Gelenk rollte. „Ich will hier bleiben. Nicht wieder auf diese grässliche Station gehen. Die meisten Kinder dort haben keine Haare mehr. Sie sehen aus wie kleine Monster."

Wider Erwarten hatte er es nicht vergessen. Manchmal unterschätzte er ihn. Langsam streifte er über seine Hüfte hinunter zu den beneidenswert unversehrten Beinen, die unter der Bettdecke nur zu erahnen waren, und Chase winkelte die Knie bis zum Kinn an.

„Habe ich Ihnen wehgetan, gestern?" Er scheute sich, es auszusprechen, wollte es jedoch wissen. Es schien ihm nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er den Schmerz verdrängte. Darin war er Meister. Ein größerer als er.

„Ja, das haben Sie", brummte er ins Kissen, keinerlei Andeutung eines Lachens in der spröden, belegten Stimme. „Sie sind ein perverser alter Mann. Ich bin Ihnen doch nicht wichtig. Alles, was Sie an mir interessiert, ist mein Arsch und wie Sie reinkommen."

Er war entsetzt über seine Sprache, die er normalerweise frei hielt von Flüchen und deftigen Ausdrücken, aber vor allem über die Anschuldigung, die er gegen ihn erhob. Er hatte es gewollt, es ihm selbst gesagt, nachdem er unsicher geworden war und bereit gewesen wäre, es nicht darauf ankommen zu lassen. Überdies hatte der Sex mit ihm nie an erster Stelle gestanden. Zugegeben, er hatte lange etwas versäumt, aber die Zeit mit ihm war es wert gewesen, in der er sich ihm ganz allmählich anvertraut hatte, bis sie beide es gewollt hatten. Kleine Schritte gegangen waren, ehe Chase den großen gewagt hatte, als er über seinen Schatten gesprungen und auf seine Gesinnung gepfiffen hatte. Was sich daraus entwickelt hatte, war alles andere als vulgär oder obszön. Niemals hatte er daran gedacht, ihn ohne sein Einverständnis zu etwas zu zwingen, unter dem er als mehrmaliges Missbrauchsopfer leiden würde. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob er sich an die Übergriffe entsann oder nicht.

„Das ist nicht wahr, und Sie wissen es. Lassen Sie mich Sie ansehen", bat er und bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Tenor.

In der jetzigen Lage war es schwer zu sagen, ob er tatsächlich wütend war oder ihn eine weitere Neuronenfehlschaltung so untypisch verärgert kontern ließ.

Als er die Hand ausstreckte und Anstalten machte, die Decke wegzuziehen, um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen, trat er nach ihm, jedoch nicht so, wie er es von ihm kannte, verspielt oder übermütig. Eher zornig, aggressiv. Sein ergrimmtes Gesicht sprach Bände. Es war kein Spiel. Reaktionsschnell sprang House auf, während ein beißender Schmerz durch seinen Oberschenkel raste. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sank er auf das Bett. Chase richtete sich auf und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

„Gehen Sie weg! Ich mag Sie nicht hier haben!"

„Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie wieder bei Sinnen sind", sagte er kapitulierend und unterließ es, ihn noch einmal zu berühren. Er fröstelte wie im Fieber und war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Wenn er es wagte, sich ihm zu nähern, würde er vielleicht um sich schlagen.

oOo

Kaum hörte er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen, erhob er sich. Der durch die Bewegung verschuldete, jäh auftretende brennende Schmerz zwischen den Beinen fällte ihn jedoch sofort nieder. Ächzend wälzte er sich auf den Rücken und atmete langsam ein und aus, die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen gedrückt. Dann versuchte er es abermals und knirschte mit den Zähnen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Erschrocken stellte er Flecken auf den Laken fest, die sich von den üblichen Spuren einer intimen Nacht unterschieden. Er hatte geblutet. Nicht viel, aber der Anblick war unerträglich, und er brauchte Zeit, in der er dumpf vor sich hinbrütete, ohne bewusst an etwas zu denken. Wie unter Schock begann er schließlich automatisch und hektisch, das Bett frisch zu beziehen und die verunreinigte Bettwäsche in die Waschmaschine zu stopfen, deren Bedienung ihm entfallen war. Es war dumm gewesen, was er House vorhin gesagt hatte, und er bereute seine Entgleisung aufrichtig. Obwohl er im Zuge aufflammender Erregung rigoroser gehandelt hatte als sonst, war es nicht seine Schuld. Er hatte ihn herausgefordert, und es war gut gewesen. Er hatte ihn und sich _gefühlt_. Gewusst, dass er da war mit House. Ohne ihn war er nichts, ein Schatten seiner selbst, der Mann ohne Gedächtnis.

Trotzdem weckte der Anblick des Blutes etwas in ihm, das dicht an Panik grenzte. Sequenzen wie in einer zu schnell abgespulten Filmrolle tauchten verschwommen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er und House, wie sie sich auf der Wasserbüffelhaut liebten – mit fast roher, brutaler Leidenschaft – sein überschäumendes Lachen, das in House' leiseres, triumphierendes überging, Stöhnen und orgastisches Keuchen und dann ein Aufschrei und bodenlose, alles durchströmende Befriedigung. Die wenig zu fassenden Eindrücke verwoben sich daumenkinoartig mit diffusen Bildern einer Gruppe von jungen, offenbar betrunkenen, aber gesichtslosen Erwachsenen, glühenden Zigarettenkippen und dem sengenden, heißen Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Eigenartig, dass er Gerüche in seinem Gehirn gespeichert hatte und sich einbildete, den süßlichen Gestank in der Nase zu haben. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, und er schaffte es gerade noch, zum Waschbecken zu taumeln, um sich zu übergeben.

Verzweifelt presste er die Finger gegen die Schläfen, sah sich und House wie durch ein Fernglas oder einem alten Film in einer fremden, kühlen Wohnung, und er saß auf dem Klo, blutend, schreiend vor Qual. Auf dem Boden lagen blutverschmierte Kleider. Dann das Gefühl von House' Armen um sich, seine beruhigende Wärme und die gezwungen ruhige, gepresst klingende Stimme in seinem Ohr. Gänsehaut lief über seine Arme, als er sich an die Worte erinnerte, so rätselhaft wie ein surrealer Alptraum.

_Oh Chase! Sie dummer kleiner Junge._

„Aufhören", wisperte er und kniff die Augen zu. „Aufhören, bitte!"

Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen, kauerte vor der Waschmaschine und fühlte sich elend und allein.

Über E-Mail verfasste er eine Entschuldigung an House, die er nach wiederholtem Durchlesen nicht abschickte. Sie strotzte bestimmt vor Rechtschreibfehlern und klang schrecklich pathetisch. Vielleicht würde er telefonieren. Später, wenn er sich gefangen hatte.

Das Zittern seiner Hände wurde stärker, als er die Goldfische und die Krebse fütterte. Fast der gesamte Inhalt des Behälters rieselte ins Aquarium. Lieber Himmel, was war los mit ihm? Zerstreut fischte er den Großteil mit bloßen Händen heraus, doch einmal nass, waren die Flocken unbrauchbar, und er warf die Pampe in den Müll. Am liebsten hätte er geheult. Über seine Ungeschicklichkeit, mit der er nicht umgehen konnte und aus der Ahnung heraus, dass die verschwommenen Bilder und der Rauch etwas bedeuteten. Irgendwie spürte er, dass beides mit seinem früheren Leben verbunden war, doch inwiefern es für ihn relevant war, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. Grölende Männer, House' Körperlichkeit, in der er ertrank, die ihm mitunter Angst einjagte und ohne die er doch nicht mehr leben mochte; das passte überhaupt nicht zusammen. Plötzlich sehnte er sich unbändig nach ihm, nach seiner etwas heiseren Stimme, wenn er ihn kleiner Wilder nannte und seine feingliedrigen Hände dabei ruppig-liebevoll durch sein Haar fuhren.

Er würde ihn anrufen. Jetzt gleich. Nur um seine Stimme zu hören und ihm zu sagen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte.

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür riss ihn aus seinen chaotischen Gedanken. Er schluckte den sauren Geschmack des flüssigen Mageninhaltes im Mund und kämpfte mit sich und einer aufsteigenden Paranoia, die ihm die schemenhaften Männer vor der Tür vortäuschte, wie sie auf ihn warteten, um etwas Schreckliches zu planen. Eine Entführung und Erpressung von Lösegeld wäre noch das Harmloseste.

House würde nicht klingeln, und auch nicht Dr. Wilson, der einen Zweitschlüssel besaß. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass der vermutlich noch keinen hatte. Sie waren ja erst vor wenigen Tagen umgezogen. Und glücklicherweise gab es eine Sprechanlage. Er musste nicht zur Tür gehen, um zu sehen, wer draußen stand. Bisweilen bereitete ihm die Umstellung immer noch Probleme, da er den Grundriss des alten Apartments unbewusst mehr verinnerlicht hatte als den des Bungalows. Mit bebenden Fingern nahm er den Hörer an der Wand ab. Er entglitt ihm, doch er hörte eine Stimme, die ankündigte, ein Päckchen für Dr. Robert Chase abliefern zu wollen. Ein Päckchen? Für ihn? Die Neugier siegte über die Befürchtung, jemand ködere ihn mittels eines hinterhältigen Tricks. Hastig schlüpfte er in House' Morgenmantel und knotete den Gürtel zu, als er feststellte, dass er nicht einmal Boxers trug.

Der FedEx-Angestellte musterte ihn kritisch von oben bis unten, als würde er ahnen, dass er es mit einem Geistesgestörten zu tun hatte. Er raffte den Mantel enger um sich, als würde er ihm Schutz gewähren.

„Dr. Robert Chase?"

„Das bin ich", bestätigte er, konnte nicht verhindern, dass es klang wie eine atemlose, unter Keuchen hervorgestoßene Frage und schaute gehetzt auf den Klingelknopf. Irgendetwas stimmte heute nicht mit ihm. Er musste sich versichern, dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig hier wohnte.

_Chase/House_.

Der Anblick stimmte ihn froh und ließ ihn freier atmen; er konnte nicht sagen, weshalb, doch eine ihn warm durchflutende Freude prickelte in seinem Inneren und setzte es wohlig in Brand, als er das Schild entzifferte. Es hatte etwas Inniges, Vertrautes und nicht zuletzt Besitzergreifendes. Etwas, das ihm sagte, wohin er gehörte. Für den Moment gewann er seine Selbstsicherheit wieder.

„Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"

Im Gartenpavillon, seinem Schlupfwinkel, fand er ein wenig Ruhe. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Er hörte die Tropfen seltsam tröstlich auf die Blechsimse der Fenster prasseln und wusste, dass ihm hier nichts geschehen konnte. Auf dem Wellblechdach weit weg von hier hatte der Regen anders geklungen, aber das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, der Gewissheit, von niemandem entdeckt zu werden, war vertraut wie etwas, das er in der Kindheit erlebt hatte. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wovor er weggelaufen war, damals, und Zuflucht in der Laube gesucht hatte, denn er war im Grunde nicht gern allein. Zumindest nicht, seitdem er geistig und physisch beeinträchtigt war.

Ein Instinkt von kindlich empfundener Sicherheit stellte sich ein, und er ließ den Blick mit aufkeimendem Besitzerstolz über seine hier deponierte Lektüre schweifen. House' Jugendbücher und auch ein paar Fachzeitschriften und Enzyklopädien waren darunter, mit denen er sein medizinisches Wissen aufzufrischen gedachte, wenngleich es immerhin vollständiger vorhanden war als sein emotionales. Nichtsdestoweniger konnte ein bisschen Übung nicht verkehrt sein. Nicht dass er es auch noch verlor wie seine persönlichen Erfahrungen.

Lange betrachtete er die Sendung, die den weiten Weg über den Ozean hinter sich hatte, strich sich erschöpft das Haar aus dem Gesicht und wurde erneut von einer Unruhe erfasst, die er durch wohlüberlegtes Atmen nach und nach in den Griff bekam.

Schließlich fühlte er sich soweit gewappnet, dem Päckchen zuleibe zu rücken. Er nahm es und schüttelte es prüfend in beiden Händen, um sein Gewicht und den Inhalt abzuschätzen, nur um enttäuscht festzustellen, dass er keine Schere oder einen anderen spitzen Gegenstand zur Hand hatte, um es zu öffnen. In der Truhe wurde Gartengerät aufbewahrt, aber mit einer Heckenschere würde er die Fracht eventuell beschädigen. Sie stammte von Tante Amy; er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht ausmalen, was sie ihm auf seine Anfrage schickte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr auf eine Rückantwort zu hoffen gewagt. Dennoch enttäuschte ihn das kleine Paket. Sollte darin ein halbes Leben stecken, seine Kinderjahre?

Glaubte er House, hatte er jedes Jahr mit Begeisterung die großen Ferien bei ihr verbracht, die in Australien drei Monate dauerten. Tief im Outback, wo er mit einem Ferienfreund sein Taschengeld mit der waghalsigen Tätigkeit aufgebessert hatte, Eukalyptusblätter von den haushohen Bäumen zu pflücken, um sie an Läden und Fabriken zu verkaufen. Oder um Koalas auszuhungern, wie House im Scherz hinzugefügt hatte.

Die Adresse war noch die alte, aber House hatte einen Nachsendeantrag gestellt. Sorgfältig legte er das Päckchen vor sich auf den Boden und schnaufte, als sich ein unangenehmer Druck auf seine Brust legte. Auf einmal befiel ihn irrationale Angst davor, es aufzumachen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase war nicht im Haus, als er gegen halb fünf zurückkehrte. Betteln und eine Unmenge Schweiß waren nötig gewesen, Cuddy zu überzeugen, dass er eine halbe Stunde früher Schluss machen musste. Es war merkwürdig gewesen, aber House konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, da er seinen Schutzbefohlenen in einem für ihn ungewöhnlich exaltierten Zustand verlassen hatte. Seine Anrufe hatte er nicht entgegengenommen. Denkbarerweise schmollte er oder schlief, wie Wilson ein wenig missgünstig vorschlug, um ihm gleich darauf die Leviten zu lesen, weil er ihn wieder allein ließ und ihn zudem wie einen Sklaven behandelte.

Den gesamten Morgen und den halben Nachmittag hatte er in Agonie vor sich hin gelitten. Die Anstrengung, sie vor seinem Team zu verbergen, hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt.

Die abweisende Leere des Hauses regte ihn auf, als er im hinkenden Laufschritt die Räume durchquerte.

In der Küche quoll absurderweise das Bettzeug halb aus dem Backofen. Eine Sekunde wunderte er sich darüber, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass Chase es offenbar dort hineingestopft und den Herd mit der Waschmaschine verwechselt hatte. Dem Schicksal sei gedankt für seine Zerstreutheit; aufgedreht hatte er den Ofen nicht. Andererseits würde ihre neue Behausung in Flammen stehen, und was noch schlimmer wäre, Chase hätte sich in seiner Verwirrung vielleicht nicht retten können. Der Gedanke war zu furchtbar, um zu Ende gedacht zu werden.

Als er die Wäsche herauszerrte, bemerkte er zu seinem Schrecken Blutflecken darauf. Entweder hatte er ihn tatsächlich verletzt, ohne es realisiert zu haben (wie konnte er dermaßen barbarisch gewesen sein?), oder er hatte sich selbst etwas angetan. In Anbetracht der Möglichkeiten schien ihm die erste beinahe die weniger katastrophale Alternative zu sein.

„Chase!" Seine vor Sorge barsch klingende Stimme kippte über und hallte schrill in den Ohren nach. „Wenn Sie Verstecken spielen, haben Sie gewonnen. Ich gebe auf. Kommen Sie raus und wir reden über alles."

Nichts. Kein Ton, kein munteres, dunkles, versöhnliches Lachen, geschweige denn sein kleiner Aussie in Person, der ihn stürmisch bedrängte und ein ozeanisch gedehntes, inbrünstiges _Ich habe Sie vermisst!_ ausstieß. Nur sein milder, einzig für ihn wahrnehmbarer Duft erfüllte die Wohnung.

Er begann zu schwitzen, fühlte den Schweiß juckend in seinen Achselhöhlen und die Seiten hinab rinnen. Im Geist sah er den Jungen blutüberströmt irgendwo liegen, einem Gewaltverbrechen zum Opfer gefallen, vielleicht in einem Müllsack beim Carnegie Lake oder einem wenig frequentierten Nebenarm des Raritan River.

Nein. Er würde keinem Fremden aufmachen. So unvorsichtig war er nicht. Er kannte ihn doch. Allerdings hatte er auch geglaubt, ihn und seine Vorlieben, seine Signale zu kennen, wenn sie intim miteinander waren. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er Lust empfunden hatte, als sie sich gestern Abend geliebt hatten. Stattdessen hatte er ihm im Affekt Schmerzen zugefügt, ihn gekränkt. Für Überraschungen war Chase immer gut, seien es schöne oder unangenehme. Und er war launisch geworden, manchmal sogar erstaunlich leutselig, so wie er es Wilson gegenüber gewesen war, als er ihn nach ihrem Verhältnis ausgefragt hatte. Vielleicht würde er sich jemandem anvertrauen wollen.

Grübelnd hielt er die Hand vor den Mund, stützte sich auf seinen Gehstock und zwang sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, während sein Blick aufmerksam durch den weitläufigen Wohnraum wanderte und am Aquarium hängen blieb. Könnten Fische doch reden! Stoisch und uninteressiert schwammen sie ihre Runden, obwohl hier unter Umständen vor wenigen Stunden ein Drama seinen Lauf genommen hatte. In seinem Magen rumorte es, während er sich in den grausigsten Visionen erging, was ihm zugestoßen sein mochte. Dass seine eigene Existenz in der Schwebe hing, war ihm dabei schmerzlich bewusst; offiziell war er für seine Dummheiten verantwortlich. Es hatte den Anschein, als sei er ausgerissen. Aus Scham, Verzweiflung, Wut auf ihn, was immer. Falls seine Aggressivität vom Morgen anhielt, traute er ihm alles zu. Schon früher hatte er zu Schnellschlüssen geneigt in Situationen, in denen seine seelische Balance aus den Fugen geriet. Meist schlugen Verwirrung und der Zorn auf andere in einen selbst zerstörerischen Akt um. Mehr als einmal hatte er Zeuge davon werden müssen.

Kurz davor, die Polizei zu informieren und eine Vermisstenanzeige aufzugeben, fiel ihm das Gartenhaus ein. Dorthin zog er sich oft zurück, wenn er ungestört sein wollte oder über etwas nachdachte. Am regennassen, heruntergedrückten Gras erkannte er seine Fußspuren, und er schlug gedanklich drei Kreuze vor Erleichterung, obwohl er Atheist war. Immerhin war er hier.

Die Tür war nicht verriegelt, und er trat hindurch ohne zu klopfen. Hingegossen wie die idealisierte Statue eines schlafenden, griechischen Jünglings (ohne Locken, dafür mit einem faszinierend rötlich glänzenden Blondschopf) oder wie ein noch unschuldiger Faun ruhte Chase in seinem Morgenrock zwischen Boden und Pritsche unter dem Fenster, die ihm zugewandte Hälfte seines Gesichts beschirmte er mit der Hand. Durch das diesige Licht wirkte er ungewöhnlich bleich, fast wächsern und mit den zarten Gesichtszügen irreal wie eine Sinnestäuschung. Im ersten Augenblick stockte ihm der Atem. Die Lage, die er eingenommen hatte, konnte unmöglich bequem sein, wenn noch Leben in ihm pulsierte. Doch als er sich neben ihn kniete und nach dem Puls tastete, räkelte er sich und blinzelte ihn schlaftrunken an.

„House."

Sein Lächeln und das schüchterne, taktierende Berühren seines Armes waren mehr wert als jede verbale Entschuldigung, die genau genommen nicht nötig war. Chase hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Im Nachhinein fand er es sogar wohltuend, dass er ihn derart unverblümt mit seiner Missstimmung konfrontiert hatte. Vielleicht wäre ihre Beziehung harmonischer, nicht so zerbrechlich, wenn er sich häufiger geäußert hätte, was ihm gefiel und was nicht, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Schaden bereits angerichtet war. Dennoch verzichtete er darauf, sich zu erkundigen, ob er ihn sich ansehen durfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er bereits selbst die lindernde Salbe aufgetragen, und ein Nachfragen würde ihn vermutlich brüskieren oder beschämen. Allzu viel Blut befand sich nicht auf dem Laken, was für eine kleine äußere Verletzung sprach, die rascher heilen würde als innere. Dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig.

Er umschloss seine kalten Finger, drückte sie und lächelte zurück, ehe er sich vorneigte, um ihn mit Küssen auf Augenlider und Mund halbwegs zu wecken.

„Es tut mir leid, was gestern Abend geschehen ist. Dass ich Sie verletzt habe. Warum haben Sie nichts gesagt?"

Mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn überraschte und beinahe umwarf, umhalste er ihn, wobei er laut aufschluchzte. „Sie sind nicht pervers. Ich … ich hasse mich dafür, es gesagt zu haben. Es war abscheulich und gemein. Es war ganz allein meine Schuld. Verzeihen Sie mir. Verlassen Sie mich nicht, bitte!"

„Es ist okay", murmelte er in sein Haar und hielt ihn fest, mit einer Hand seinen Nacken umfassend. „Alles ist gut. Ich gehe nicht fort. Ich mag es, wenn Sie schmutzig reden und _bonkers_ zu mir sagen."

„Ich habe früher nicht geflucht, oder? Ich verändere mich, und ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Ich will nicht mehr dieses Zeug nehmen. Es macht mich verrückt. _Bonkers_."

Er schniefte unter einem bitteren Lachen und trocknete die erneut in die Lider springenden Tränen mit dem Handrücken. Er sah zum Anbeißen aus. Unwiderstehlich, selbst mit verheultem Gesicht und laufender Nase.

House rutschte hinter ihn, um die Arme um ihn zu legen und seinen ausgekühlten Körper zu wärmen. Es war kalt in dem Schuppen, und Chase trug nur den alten, zerschlissenen Morgenrock. Kein Wunder, dass er ein bisschen durcheinander war. Seine Muskeln drückten sich angespannt gegen ihn, bis sie sich unter seiner bedächtigen Massage, mit der er die Verkrampfungen der Schultern und des Nackens ausstrich, allmählich lockerten.

Währenddessen ließ er den Blick durch den kleinen Raum wandern. Im Gartenhaus war er selten. Von Anfang an hatte der Garten mit seinen Attraktionen wie das kleine Haus und der Swimmingpool mehr für Chase bedeutet als für ihn. Eifrig hatte er die Laube auf seine Bedürfnisse eingerichtet; Bücher und Notizhefte, in denen er fern seiner Kontrolle das Schreiben übte, waren in angenagelten Brettern unter den Fenstern angebracht. Ein altes Radio auf der Fensterbank. Vielleicht schrieb er hier auch seine Gedanken auf. Im Haus sah er ihn nur lesen. Ein Gauguin-Kunstdruck, wie sie zu Dutzenden in der Wohnung hingen, fand sich ebenfalls, am unteren Bildrand bereichert mit einem Zitat von Dostojewski in Chase' schönster, ein wenig steiler und unsicherer Schrift.

_Die Erde ist ein Paradies, zu dem wir aber den Schlüssel verloren haben._

Mittig im Raum stand ein kleiner Bollerofen voller Brennholz. Er beugte sich vor und entzündete die Scheite etwas umständlich, wobei er aus den Augenwinkeln das Päckchen entdeckte. Chase hatte es mit hergenommen, jedoch nicht geöffnet. In seiner Umarmung wurde er allmählich ruhiger.

„Sie haben Post erhalten. Von Ihrer Tante Amy", konstatierte er, wog das Paket in der Hand und wölbte erstaunt die Brauen. Seit dem Telefonanruf, über den sie ihm die Vollmacht für Chase übertragen hatte, hatte er nichts mehr von ihr gehört.

„Ja. Ich wollte… sehen was darin ist, aber… ich bekomme das verdammte Ding nicht auf. Ich habe sie gebeten, mir Dinge zu schicken. Von früher. Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig war. Ich hätte Sie fragen sollen."

Verlegen biss er auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen, was ihn zusammen mit den dunklen Schatten unter den Augen noch schmaler, fast hager erscheinen ließ. In Zukunft musste er besser darauf achten, was und vor allem wie viel er aß. Und den Pizzaservice einspeichern, damit er sich nicht ständig verwählte.

„Sie sind erwachsen. Solange Sie sich selbst nicht schaden, dürfen Sie tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Außerdem erinnere ich mich dunkel, Ihnen dazu geraten zu haben."

Die angebliche Unfähigkeit, es zu öffnen, war nicht der wahre Grund. Obwohl er zuweilen ungeschickt agierte und House froh war, dass er keinen scharfen Gegenstand gefunden hatte, mit dem er sich theoretisch etwas hätte antun können, hätte er es geschafft, die Klebestreifen zu lösen, wenn ihm wirklich daran gelegen wäre.

Er hatte Angst vor dem Inhalt, vor seiner Vergangenheit. Auf sonderbare Weise konnte er ihn verstehen. Nicht dass jemand – am allerwenigsten House - erwartete, er könnte sich mithilfe alter Fotos und Schulzeugnissen unverzüglich zurückholen, was die Gehirnverletzung ausradiert hatte, doch er wusste, dass Chase sich selbst unter Druck setzte, er von sich enttäuscht sein würde, wenn nicht wenigstens der Funke einer Erinnerung wiederkam.

„Wollen wir es zusammen auspacken? Ganz langsam? Ich glaube, das könnte amüsant werden."

Unsicher blinzelte er ihn an, wischte über seine Wange und kaute dann auf seinem Finger herum. Sein Blick wurde glasig, und er ahnte, dass er einen Schutzwall um sich herum aufbaute, indem er ins Nichts flüchtete. Die alte Taktik hatte er nicht verlernt. Sie hatte funktioniert, als der kleine Chase hilflos den immer heftiger werdenden Differenzen der Eltern hatte beiwohnen müssen, und sie wirkte auch jetzt noch.

„Chase."

Wie aus tiefer Trance schrak er zusammen. House umfasste seine Schultern, streifte mit den Lippen über sein Gesicht. Es war nass, doch seine Haut glühte. Manchmal war er sich nicht sicher, ob vor Fieber oder Aufregung. Die Temperatur war ständig etwas erhöht. Er schob es auf das Gabapentin, das ebenso für die Stimmungsschwankungen verantwortlich war.

„Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, öffne ich das Päckchen. Wir müssen uns nicht sofort alles ansehen. Und vor allem dürfen Sie sich nicht zuviel davon versprechen. Sie müssen nichts dazu sagen, und Sie müssen sich auch nicht daran erinnern. Seien Sie nur ein bisschen neugierig. Ich bin es jedenfalls. Es würde mich brennend interessieren, was Ihre Tante zu sagen hat. Und welche Jugendsünden Sie verbrochen haben, von denen weder Sie noch ich etwas wissen."

„Sie kennen sie, oder? Meine Tante." Seine männlich tiefe Stimme war klein, als er den Kopf zaghaft gegen seine Schulter drückte und erst schluckte, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte. „Ist sie … nett?"

„Sie mag sie. Und sie ist eine kluge Frau. Viel unterwegs, seit sie uns besucht hat im letzten Jahr. Die Tatsache, dass sie mir die Befugnis für Sie überlassen hat, heißt nicht, Sie seien eine Last für sie. Ich denke, sie hat einfach gemerkt, dass Sie hier am besten aufgehoben sind. Und dass ich gerne für Sie sorge. Ich habe es ihr am Telefon mehr oder weniger ausgeredet, Sie zurückzuholen. Sie sind keine Aufgabe, sondern viel mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Ich habe nicht gewusst, wie viel Sie mir bedeuten, bis diese Sache passiert ist. Es war nicht leicht für uns beide, aber eine Bestätigung für mich, Sie zu halten. Ich will nicht mehr ohne Sie sein. Das wäre, als würde man mein gesundes Bein amputieren."

Überwältigt von Emotionen lehnte Chase sich an ihn, rang mit sich. Sein Rücken bebte verräterisch.

„Weinen Sie", riet er. „Und wenn Sie bereit sind, öffnen wir die Sendung. Okay?"

Er tat es. Weinte mal schluchzend, dann wieder leiser, während er ihn fest umschlungen hielt, den Mund an seine Schläfe presste und sich gelegentlich beschwichtigend mit ihm wiegte, wenn er von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt schwach aufstöhnte. Endlich hatte er sich soweit gefasst, dass die Tränen versiegten. Sie erschreckten House nicht mehr, doch es tat ihm weh, ihn traurig zu sehen. Er konnte nachempfinden, wie ihm zumute sein musste, während er ihn schweigend beruhigte. Seine Verzweiflung war beinahe mit Händen greifbar. Als er ihn nach einer Weile prüfend und fragend zugleich anschaute, nickte er kurz und ernst, er war bleich, aber beherrscht, und schneuzte sich ein letztes Mal, bevor House das Päckchen mit dem Taschenmesser aufschlitzte.

Ein sorgfältig zusammengeschnürtes Bündel aus gefalteten Dokumenten kam zum Vorschein. An oberster Stelle klemmte ein Brief. Langsam knotete House es auf, die Augen nicht von Chase lassend. Er atmete ein wenig flach, war ansonsten jedoch entschlossen, sich seinen inneren Tumult nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht hatten ihn seine Worte ein bisschen besänftigt. Aber er wusste, dass es ihn schwer träfe, sich an nichts zu erinnern. Immerhin war die Zeit bei Amy Chase unbeschwerter gewesen als die bei seinen ständig zerstrittenen Eltern. House hielt ihm den Brief entgegen.

„Bitte lesen Sie ihn", sagte er kaum hörbar und schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich habe… Schwierigkeiten, ihre Schrift zu lesen."

„Wie können Sie das wissen? Sie haben noch keinen Blick darauf geworfen. Vielleicht schreibt sie ja gestochen scharf mit der Maschine."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, und House hielt den Brief auf Armeslänge entfernt von sich weg, um ihn ohne Lesebrille mit verengten Augen vortragen zu können.

_Lieber Robert,_

_es freut mich, zu hören, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Ich hätte dich gerne besucht oder zu mir genommen, doch es war im Nachhinein das Beste für dich, bei Greg zu bleiben. Er ist Arzt und hat offensichtlich viel zu deinen Fortschritten beigetragen. _

_Was deine Anfrage betrifft, so habe ich leider nicht allzu viel gefunden; vielleicht solltest du deiner Stiefmutter Denise in Brisbane schreiben. Nach dem Tod deines Vaters und meines Bruders gingen der Nachlass und damit sicher auch persönliche Dinge an sie. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dir mit der bescheidenen Menge der Fotos und Erinnerungsstücke zu helfen. Wenn du möchtest, behalte sie. _

_In Liebe, Amy_

_P.S. Daniel kam neulich vorbei und hat sich nach dir erkundigt. Er sendet dir und Greg herzliche Grüße._

Verwirrt sah Chase zu ihm auf. „Wer ist Daniel?"

„Ihr Sandkastenfreund. Wir haben ihn getroffen, als wir unten waren in Melbourne."

„Sie sind mit mir – in meine Heimat gegangen?"

Zärtlich strich er ihm das Haar zurück. Er war rührend in seiner Vergesslichkeit, beinahe wie ein verstörtes Kind. „Zu unserem einjährigen Jubiläum. Damals haben Sie mir geholfen, als mich alle anderen aufgegeben haben."

„Ich weiß nichts mehr", sagte er traurig.

Sie hatte das Bündel chronologisch geordnet.

Das erste Foto zeigte ihn mit seinen Eltern vor einem mit Lametta und farbigen Glaskugeln geschmückten Baum. Die Mutter hielt ihn auf dem Arm, der Vater stand daneben und hatte die Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Auf eigenwillige Art konnte er als gut aussehend gezeichnet werden, die einzige subtile Gemeinsamkeit zum Sohn. Dunkelhaarig, breitschultrig und mit herrischem Stolz unter dem Playboylächeln betrachtete er Frau und Kind, während Victoria Chase mit dem hellblonden kleinen Cherub, der Chase war, herumschäkerte. Er war etwa drei Jahre alt, trug Shorts und ein Unterhemd mit einem Comicdruck von _Danger Mouse _und lachte fröhlich in die Kamera, wobei er große Schneidezähne seines spitzen Milchzahngebisses entblößte. Unschuldiges, süßes Baby. Noch ahnte er nichts von den unglücklichen Verhältnissen, in die er hineingeboren worden war und die eskalierten, nachdem der Vater die Familie verlassen hatte. Merkwürdigerweise erkannte er sein Lachen, das dem seiner Mutter so ähnlich war. Sein schöner, zum Küssen verlockender Mund war noch derselbe. Und er ein Kind, das jedes Herz erweichte. Selbst seines, obwohl er Kinder nicht mochte.

Intuitiv wühlte er das blonde Haar auf. „Sie waren schon als Hosenscheißer ein Charmeur."

„Ist das mein Vater?" fragte er und nahm das Foto an sich, um sich mit gerunzelten Brauen darauf zu konzentrieren.

„Sie müssen sich nicht daran erinnern. Das wäre zuviel verlangt. Auf dem Foto sind Sie höchstens drei."

„An meine Eltern sollte ich mich erinnern." In sich versunken fuhr er über die Aufnahme. „Er sieht fremdländisch aus", bemerkte er schließlich scharfsichtig. „Mein Vater. Irgendwie zum Fürchten. Bestimmt konnte er streng sein. Und meine Mutter ist wunderschön. – War es", verbesserte er sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht mehr lebte. Nach dem Grund ihres frühen Todes fragte er nicht mehr.

„Wie Sie. Dad stammt aus Tschechien. Osteuropa. Wo die Wilden herkommen. Das scheint ein durchschlagendes Gen gewesen zu sein. Er ist vor etwa fünfunddreißig Jahren nach Australien eingewandert."

Erstaunt und hingebungsvoll kuschelte er sich in seine Armbeuge. „Sie wissen alles über mich, oder?"

„Ziemlich alles. Ich will die Menschen gut kennen lernen, mit denen ich mich umgebe, um keine bösen Überraschungen zu erleben."

Auf dem nächsten Foto war er in einem grauen Anzug, gestärktem weißem Hemd, einem schwarzen Schlips und mit einer Kerze. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, das Lachen zu verbeißen; um seine Mundwinkel erahnte House die Andeutung eines Grinsens, und er nahm an, dass er laut und befreit gelacht hatte, als das Foto geschossen war. Bei sakralen Anlässen war Heiterkeit unangemessen. Sein Haar, etwas rötlicher jetzt, war brav gescheitelt, aber länger, als es Buben in diesem Alter Ende der Achtziger Jahre gemeinhin trugen. Fast wie das eines Mädchens. Sein Erstkommunionsporträt, der Anfang einer schicksalsträchtigen Verbindung mit der Institution Kirche.

Chase atmete tief ein, als House es ihm überreichte. Und plötzlich ging etwas mit ihm vor, das ihn sich seiner gestrigen Lüge schämen ließ. In dem feinen Gesicht arbeitete es, seine Finger zerknitterten das Foto.

„Ich habe die Sonntagsschule besucht", erklärte er, vor Aufregung stotternd, und schloss dann die Augen, um sich in die Zeit zurückzuversetzen, von der er sprach. House konnte das Zittern an seiner Brust fühlen. „Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an den Dekan. Ich war gern dort. War die Kirche – war sie wichtig für mich?"

Er seufzte, bevor er sich dazu entschied, ihm reinen Wein einzuschenken. Das Feuer im Ofen knisterte behaglich, und er wandte den Blick dorthin, als er Chase' forschenden auf sich fühlte. „Ihr Glaube war Ihnen wichtig. Ich halte nicht viel davon, aber er hat Ihnen vermutlich geholfen, Krisen zu überstehen."

„Welche Krisen das waren, werden Sie mir nicht sagen", begriff er und taxierte ihn. „Weil Sie es für klüger halten, mir unangenehme Episoden zu verschweigen."

„Episoden, die Sie nicht weiterbringen würden. Sie müssen versuchen, neu anzufangen. Nicht alten Geistern hinter herjagen."

„Warum erinnere ich mich an den Dekan deutlicher als an meinen Vater?"

_Weil dein Vater ein egoistischer und verantwortungsloser Feigling war._

„Ihr Vater hat Ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet. Vermutlich haben Sie ihn außerdem seltener gesehen. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit, in der Welt herumzureisen und seine eigenen Rätsel zu lösen. Einen Jungen wie Sie hat er gar nicht verdient."

„Könnten Sie es? Meine Fragen beantworten, die ich dem Dekan gestellt habe?"

„Nein", gestand er, eine Strähne seines Haares aufreizend langsam über den Finger wickelnd. „Ich glaube nicht an ein höheres Wesen, sondern an die Wissenschaft. Allerhöchstens noch an mich selbst. Und ich bin nicht Ihr Vater. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, mit Ihnen über Dinge zu sprechen, die Sie beschäftigen."

„Sie haben ihn mir nie auszureden versucht, meinen Glauben. Warum nicht?"

„Ich will Sie frei haben", antwortete er. „Frei, sich selbst zu sein. Sie sollen das behalten, was gut für Sie war. Wenn der Glaube weiterhin ein wichtiger Aspekt in Ihrem Leben bedeutet, wenn er Ihnen Sicherheit gibt, darf ich ihn Ihnen nicht nehmen. Ich hoffe nur, Sie übertreiben es nicht mit der Frömmigkeit. Die kann Sie nämlich schneller Ihrer Freiheit berauben, als ich sie Ihnen wieder schenken kann. Religion macht die Menschen zu Sklaven. Ihre Überzeugungen toleriere ich nur deshalb, weil ich Sie nicht zu meinem Sklaven machen will. Jeder hat das Recht, zu glauben und zu meinen, was er möchte."

Eine Zeitlang dachte er darüber nach, während House die Bilder durchsuchte. Die Dokumente überflog er. Eventuell würde er sie später durchlesen. Briefe von Chase waren darunter, dazwischen gepresste, vom Alter ausgeblichene, filigrane Blumen und Zeichnungen. Von seinem Hund, einer Katze und Victoria in einem geblümten Sommerkleid, zwei Jugendlichen am Strand. Anatomisch perfekte Studien seiner Volleyballfreunde Susan und Daniel, den er tatsächlich wieder erkannte. Es folgte eine farbenprächtige Unterwasserwelt, die mit _Taronga Zoo, Melbourne, August 1992_ untertitelt war. Er schien ein Talent zum Malen gehabt zu haben. Schade, dass er es nicht vertieft hatte.

Es gab einen Weitwinkelschnappschuss von einem etwa zehn Jahre alten Chase in einem großen, nierenförmigen Pool, an dessen Rand die Mutter saß und ihm zuwinkte. Strahlend erwiderte er die Geste, wobei er dem Fotografen – vermutlich einer Gouvernante – sein Profil zuwandte. In dem nassen Haar, das sich eng an den zarten Nacken schmiegte und die hübsche, ausgeprägte Linie seines Hinterkopfes betonte, brach sich ein Lichtreflex. Das nächste zeigte ihn im Garten beim Kerzenausblasen einer riesigen Geburtstagstorte inmitten Gleichaltriger, die alberne, spitze Partyhüte trugen und Luftschlangen und Konfetti über ihn warfen. Als er es ihm zeigte, lachte er ein wenig. Es war ein impulsives Geräusch, das er gerne in einer Box verschlossen hätte, um es bei Bedarf wie aus einer Musikdose hervorzuzaubern. Er blätterte weiter, übergab die Fotos Chase, der sie ausgiebig betrachtete, scheinbar jedoch nichts mehr damit assoziierte.

Robert und seine Ferienbekanntschaft, mit der er Eukalyptusblätter gesammelt hatte, präsentierten stolz ihre Ausbeute in riesigen geflochtenen Körben. Chase wies die typische Schlaksigkeit eines Teenagers auf, seine gebräunten, verwegen aufgeschrammten Glieder waren knochig, fast mager, und dennoch von einer natürlichen Anmut, während der Freund wohlgenährt wirkte und kaum fähig, auf Bäume zu klettern. Unverkennbarer Stolz lag in ihren Zügen, und Chase hatte den Arm kameradschaftlich um den anderen Buben gelegt. Unterhalb seines linken Auges haftete ein Pflaster, das Überbleibsel des heftigen Schlages seines Vaters mit dem Siegelring, nachdem sein heimlicher Fluchtversuch vor dem englischen Internat gescheitert war.

Sein unbeschwertes Lachen konnte er hören. Heller, ein bisschen krächzend durch den Stimmbruch, den er gerade durchmachte; nicht so volltönend wie heute, aber bereits ansteckend. Der bebrillte Lindsay dagegen schmunzelte behäbig und selbstzufrieden wie ein kleiner Buddha. House nahm an, dass er wie Chase in seiner Klasse bereitwillig die Rolle des Außenseiters angenommen hatte und sie sich daher befreundet hatten. Andererseits war Chase vielleicht offener gewesen in anderer Umgebung. Seine Tante hatte ihm eine neue, sorglose Welt eröffnet, in der er sich selbst sein durfte. Dem Himmel oder wem immer sei gedankt für Amy Chase. Bei ihr hatte er wenigstens einen Teil seiner Kindheit ausleben dürfen.

Sinnierend ließ er die Fotos sinken; seine freie Hand knetete sanft Chase' Schulter. Vertrauensvoll barg der Jüngere den Kopf an ihm. „Woran denken Sie?"

„Sie sehen glücklich aus auf den Bildern", bemerkte er verblüfft und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme bebte und melancholisch belegt klang. „Ich hätte nicht vermutet, dass Sie es sein konnten."


	6. Chapter 6

Zu zweit saßen sie auf dem Sofa und schauten gedankenverloren ins Feuer, dessen flackernde Lichtflut auf den Wänden spielte und den Wasserbüffel vor dem Kamin zu scheinbarem Leben erweckte. Dem Flachbildfernseher konnten sie beide nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen, zumal Fernsehen im Bett sehr viel bequemer war und gelegentlich in ein übermütiges Gerangel seitens Chase ausartete, das sich zu einem reizvollen Vorspiel steigerte.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld war. Ich habe nicht gewusst, was ich sage. Ich war nicht… nicht bei mir. Sie würden mich nie zu etwas zwingen."

An seine Schulter gelehnt, zog Chase die Beine an. House umfasste seinen bloßen Fuß, und der junge Australier gluckste leise, als er die Finger bewegte, um ihn ein bisschen zu kitzeln. Bevor er anfing zu schreien, hörte er auf. Das Gespräch verlief zu ernst, um durch eine Albernheit davon abzulenken. Wenngleich er nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihn an sich zu ziehen, ihn zu verwöhnen und zu lieben. Er fühlte sich gut an, wo immer er sich anfassen ließ. Prächtige, starke Muskeln, die auch geschmeidig und schwach werden und ihn mit einer einmaligen Wärme umfangen konnten. Innen und außen. Sein Wunderland. Verteilt auf weniger als sechs Fuß, in dem ihm nichts fehlte und das ihn mit allem versorgte, was er brauchte. Doch Miteinanderschlafen – so hart es ihn ankam - wäre zunächst einmal keine Option.

„Nicht mehr", murmelte House und nahm einen Schluck Bourbon, der scharf durch seine Kehle rann. Chase lehnte mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und hielt den Handteller über das Whiskyglas.

„Anders als mein Vater. Ich glaube, er wollte jemanden aus mir machen, der ich nie sein konnte. Ich denke, ich wollte nicht einmal Arzt werden. Mein Vater war es doch, oder? Er hätte es gern gesehen, wenn ich in seine Fußstapfen trete. Und ich habe es getan. Weil ich ihn zufrieden stellen wollte. Nicht weil es mein Wunsch war. Ich hätte möglicherweise lieber einen handwerklichen Beruf ergriffen oder gern etwas mit Tieren erlernt. Vielleicht wollte ich mich kirchlich engagieren."

Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. An diesen Punkt wollte er nicht rühren, ihn nicht an etwas erinnern, das ihr Verhältnis in etwas Anrüchiges verwandelte.

„Jetzt raten Sie. Abgesehen von Ihrer Vermutung sind Sie ein hervorragender Schüler gewesen und sind es noch. Sie werden immer meiner sein. Ich bringe Ihnen viel mehr bei als Ihr Vater. Sie sollten Ihre Situation als Glücksfall betrachten. Die wenigsten haben die Chance, neu anzufangen und schleppen daher unnötigen Ballast mit sich herum, bis sie daran zugrunde gehen."

Er sagte nichts. Berückend schön und weich im wechselnden Schein der Lichter verzog sich der sinnliche Mund zu einem Lächeln. Seine Haut schimmerte wie flüssiges Gold, während die bewegten Schatten seine Muskeln akzentuierten, so dass er nicht umhin konnte, seine Fesseln zu streicheln, deren Sehnen sich daraufhin unwillkürlich anspannten und wieder lockerten. Als er sicher war, das er sich wohl fühlte, glitt er höher über seine Beine, ließ die Fingerspitzen gedankenverloren auf seiner Hüfte kreisen, auf Samt und Seide. Er fragte sich, was er getan hatte, dass er bei ihm blieb. Bleiben musste. Manchmal kam ihm die Zeit mit ihm wie ein Traum vor.

„Was wir werden ist wichtig. Was wir aus uns machen. Nicht was wir sind."

Er atmete rascher, machte die Augen zu und rückte dicht und ein wenig zappelig an ihn heran, um dann ruhiger werdend den Kopf auf seine Beine zu betten. Vor ihnen auf dem niederen Tisch lag die aufgebrochene Sendung aus Down Under. Chase hatte die Fotos noch einmal inspiziert, sie jedoch mit einem Seufzen wieder unter die anderen Unterlagen gesteckt. Allein die Betrachtung der Fotos war deprimierend genug gewesen. Es musste schmerzhaft sein, zu erkennen, dass der Chase auf den Bildern nichts mehr mit dem gemein hatte, der er heute war.

„Vielleicht. Ich bin nicht sicher. Und furchtbar müde."

Langsam erhob er sich, um sich vorzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss, bohrte die Finger in seinen Nacken. Notgedrungen setzte sich Chase auf seinen Schoß, wobei er ein anheizendes, fast laszives Lachen ausstieß. House strich hinab über seine Flanken, rollte den Saum des Jerseyhemdes hoch.

Ihre Münder blieben aufeinander gepresst, suchten sich fieberhaft, und er spielte mit Chase' beweglicher, flinker Zunge, die ihm immer wieder auswich, bis er sich mit einem Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Stöhnen von ihm losmachte, damit er ihm das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte.

Sehnsüchtig holte er ihn wieder zu sich, ließ die Finger über seine Wirbelsäule gleiten, und er stöhnte wieder, lauter, gieriger. Er spürte seine Erregung an sich, als er gegen ihn drängte, seine Hose öffnete und er gebannt und wie gelähmt da saß, die Beine auseinander nahm. Er reagierte auf ihn; seine Leisten wurden von einem behaglichen Brennen erfasst, das ihn in seiner Abruptheit aufkeuchen ließ. Großer Gott! Er wollte ihn doch nicht jetzt, verletzt, blutend. Verlangende, ihn aufputschende Schluchzer fegten über sein Gesicht, und er hielt Chase' fest, strich ihm mit den Daumen über die Jochbögen.

„Gehen Sie ins Bett", befahl er mühsam beherrscht. „Und vergessen Sie die Salbe nicht."

„Ich will Sie", sagte er atemlos und riss an seinem Hemd. Den Gürtel und den Hosenverschluss hatte er bereits gelockert. „Ich will Sie in mir haben. Sie spüren."

„Nein…" Mit beiden Händen arbeitete er das Haar gegen den Strich auf, koste sein Brustbein, und Chase erhob sich willfährig. Schlagartig war die angebliche Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen. „Ich tue Ihnen weh."

„Ich kann nichts mehr fühlen", bekannte er verzweifelt. „Ich will Sie. Bitte. Bringen Sie es mir wieder bei. Zeigen Sie mir, dass ich es wert bin. Dass ich Sie lieben kann."

„Sie sind viel wert. So oder so. Ihr Zustand ist vorübergehend. Eine Nebenwirkung des Medikaments-…"

Unvermittelt wurde er laut. „Dann will ich es nicht mehr."

„Chase…"

Er legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, bevor Chase behende aus den Jeansbeinen schlüpfte, um ihn dann an seine Boxers heran zu lassen (die so eng anliegend seine Bereitschaft und den entzückenden Hintern zur Geltung brachten, dass er sich um ein Haar vergaß, als er während des nahezu zeremoniellen Ausziehens mit den Zeigefingern hinunter über seine Pospalte fuhr).

O, süße, reine Haut, mit der er eins werden wollte; er konnte den Blick nicht von ihm wenden, blähte die Nasenflügel in der Absicht, ihn einzuatmen und streifte ihm die Shorts über die Hüften, wobei Chase sich bereitwillig auf die Knie stemmte. Die bekannte, würzige Mischung aus Schweiß, Sandelholz und Muskat umgab sie wie ein exotisches Parfum. Mit letzter Willenskraft hob er ihn an, um ihn von sich weg zu schieben, aber er kehrte zurück, hockte sich auf ihn. Fiebernd, fast selbstquälerisch küsste er ihn, drückte ihm die Kinnlade hinauf, und er sah verschwommene, riesige Schatten an der Decke tanzen, während er sich in eine wahnsinnige, wilde Ungeduld hineinsteigerte, sein Glied sich stark durchblutete und in einer heftigen Erektion nach Chase verlangte.

Schwer atmend griff er unter seine Arme, fühlte den Schweiß und die Wölbungen der oberen Rippen. Himmel. Wie weit würde er gehen? Brauchte er den Schmerz, oder wollte er sich bestrafen für seinen Ausbruch von heute Morgen? Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich herausgefordert, es ihm schön zu machen. Achtsam zu sein.

„Kommen Sie", sagte er und zog ihn hoch. „Sie sollen Ihren Willen haben." (Weil es auch seiner war.)

Er ließ sich Zeit. Auch wenn er drängte, es nicht abwarten konnte und ihn zielstrebig zum Schlafzimmer dirigierte, bestimmte er das Tempo, umarmte ihn beruhigend und fühlte ihn, bremste ihn in seinem Eifer. Ein wenig widerstrebend passte Chase sich seinem Gang an; hitzig und wild zuerst, saugte er anschließend sachte an der Vertiefung der Schlüsselbeine, seiner Halsvene. Er bekam kaum Luft.

So wunderbar leidenschaftlich und stürmisch war er selten; meist überließ er ihm die Initiative. Er blieb stehen, koste seinen Haaransatz. Seine Hände strichen über sein festes Gesäß und fanden die Mitte. Mit einem Finger dehnte er ihn vorsichtig, um ihn unauffällig auf weitere Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Nichts war gerissen in der empfindlichen Region, alles noch so, wie es sein sollte. Es gelang Chase nicht, einen Wehlaut zu unterdrücken, so dass er sich nach dem erleichternden Resultat damit begnügte, seine Hüften zu umfassen und sie sanft gegen seinen Unterleib führte, um ihm eine Vorstellung von dem zu geben, was ihn erwartete. Er selbst wäre immer noch bereit, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wenngleich er seine gesamten Sinne auf Chase richtete.

„Das wird kein Spaziergang, Robert."

Die Zunge zwischen den halbgeöffneten Lippen, schaute er mit glänzenden, hell blitzenden Augen zu ihm auf.

„Es war immer mehr als das. Sie müssen keine Rücksicht nehmen."

Mit einer Behutsamkeit, die Chase ein Seufzen entlockte, umspannte er seine Taille, um ihn dann schwungvoll hochzunehmen, und er schlang halb belustigt und halb schutzsuchend die Arme um seinen Nacken, sichtlich erstaunt darüber, dass er ihn tragen konnte wie der ungezügelte, ausgehungerte Bräutigam seine Angetraute in der Hochzeitsnacht über die Schwelle des Schlafgemachs.

Heiß spürte er sein Verlangen aufwogen, Feuchtigkeit an seiner Schulter und zwischen ihnen, als er die letzten Schritte zum Bett stolperte, ihn darauf niederließ und ihn bewunderte, seine Erregung, die im Halbdunkeln ausgeprägte _linea alba_ seines flachen, zuckenden Bauches, auf den er seine Hand legte, ihn massierte und den Jüngeren in der Bewegung auf die Seite drehte.

Keuchend griff er nach ihm, jetzt doch mit einem Anflug von Nervosität. Beschwichtigend erwiderte House den Druck seiner Hand, während er blind das Gleitgel aus der Schublade angelte. Chase war zu erregt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn vorzubereiten. Die kühle Konsistenz des Gels ließ ihn schaudern und aufstöhnen, als House sein Bein anhob und die Hand unter ihn schob.

Die Wunde nässte, doch das Hilfsmittel würde den Schmerz entschärfen. Hoffte er. Vielleicht würde sich Chase mit einer sinnlichen, ausgiebigen Massage zufrieden geben. Dass er nichts mehr empfinden sollte, wie er behauptete, war angesichts seiner nun demonstrierten Impulsivität ein Hohn. Freudige Zuversicht befiel ihn und strömte durch seine Lenden, als er bemerkte, wie sich seine Muskeln ihm anglichen, kontemplativ mitschwangen, so wie er es kannte. Chase lächelte geistesabwesend. Völlig instinktiv ließ er den Beckenknochen kreisen, um ihn dorthin zu führen, wo sein empfindsamster Punkt saß, den er erspürte. Um ihn deutlicher zu fühlen, packte er den Bettpfosten, zog sich nach oben. Seltsam, dass es ihn erregte, als wäre er an Chase' Stelle. Er brauchte ihn nur anzusehen, um von einem Glücksgefühl überwältigt zu werden, das beinahe aufregender war als ein mechanisch herbeigeführter Orgasmus.

Als er sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte, nahm er den zweiten Finger, und er zuckte zusammen, runzelte die Stirn und wölbte dann die zarten Brauen, um genießerisch die Augen zu schließen. Ein ächzendes Seufzen entwich dem nach unten gebogenen Mund, seine Hand verließ den Bettpfosten und krallte sich jäh in das Laken. Er zog sich über ihn, hielt ihn mit seinem Gewicht in der Seitenlage, aber Chase' Herz pochte zum Zerspringen, sein Atem flog, als er sich ihm zuwandte und die Finger mit seinen verkreuzte. Erwartungsvoll, aufgeregt, aber auch befremdet von der neuen Stellung. Sein eigener Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er daran dachte, worauf sie zusteuerten, wie viel Lust er ihm verschaffte einzig durch die Bereitwilligkeit, sich hinzugeben. Bedauernd musste er den Griff wieder lösen, woraufhin Chase einen protestierenden Laut von sich gab und die Hand ausstreckte. Doch er verließ ihn nicht, schob sich über seine zitternde Flanke, den Arm zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, ehe er seine fieberhaft nach ihm drängende Hand mit seiner bedeckte und ihre Finger verschränkte, sich die Knöchel aneinander rieben. Ganz leicht ging er höher, wartete, bis der Junge bereit war. Die Aussicht, sich in ihn zu senken, war schön, wundervoll und unerwartet, aber sie machte ihm zugleich Angst. Die Möglichkeit, dass er ihn ernsthaft verwundete, war trotz aller Sanftheit gegeben, sogar höchstwahrscheinlich. Jungfräulich schmal war er, immer noch, und zart und aufgewühlt, fast fahrig, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, tapfer zu sein. Seine Wangen röteten sich, als er das ihm zugewandte Bein mit der Berührung des Oberarmes weiter nach oben zwang, sich seinem Ziel nähernd.

Ein merkwürdiges, nicht zu deutendes Schluchzen entrang sich der kräftigen Kehle, als er ihn reizte, doch er behielt ihn bei sich, nur mit dem Greifen nach ihm und einem flehentlichen Laut, den er nach dem jähen Aufschluchzen wieder entzifferte und der ihn ermutigte, sich weiter zu schieben über und in den jungen, zitternden, wunderbaren Körper. Geduld. Vorsicht. Nicht den Verstand verlieren. Er musste kühl bleiben, so schwer es ihm gerade fiel.

Umsichtig bemühte er noch einmal den zuvor in Gel getauchten Finger, um ein wenig energisch über den Damm zu streichen und dann weiter hinauf, bevor er den engen, festen, seidig anfühlenden Eingang umkreiste und dann den Finger einführte. Chase stöhnte. Verblüfft und außer sich sah er zu ihm auf, und er lächelte, weil er wusste, dass er es mochte, etwas empfand während der Stimulierung, auf das er nie lange warten musste. Intensiver, schneller und länger als jede Professionelle gab er sich ihm. Ob es daran lag, dass Chase ein Mann war und daher erregbarer reagierte oder er ihn einfach richtiger anfasste, weil er seinen ihm anatomisch gleichen Körper und seine Sensibilität besser kannte, konnte er nicht sagen; sicher war jedoch, dass er nicht bluffte. Worte konnten lügen; Chase' Körper tat es nicht. Da er sein Lächeln nach kurzer Irritation replizierte, dehnte er ihn erwägend weiter, und er warf den Kopf zurück, ein verzücktes Strahlen im Gesicht, das ihn leuchten und erglühen ließ. Er platzte beinahe, als er ihn so sah. Voller Glück, voller Befriedigung und bebender Ruhelosigkeit, ihn zu spüren, ihn in sein Wunderland zu entführen. Bald. Jetzt.

„Ich möchte Sie lieben", raunte er ihm heiser zu, während er sich bewusst langsam an ihn sinken ließ, die schwitzige Kühle seiner Haut und die schwere, ihn betäubende Moschusnote aufnahm, in ihm vergehen und ihn schmecken wollte. Sein natürliches, nach üppiger Sinnlichkeit riechendes Aphrodisiakum war einer der Faktoren, die ihn vollkommen verrückt machten. Auf seine Augen konnte er sich bereits nicht mehr verlassen. In dem begehrlichen Blick der klaren, grünen Kinderaugen ertrank er, verschleierte sein eigener, und er tat nichts, um sich zu retten. Feucht am ganzen Körper und fieberhaft erhöhte Chase die Hüfte, doch der Vorteil dieser Position lag darin, dass er ihn ohne großen Kräfteverbrauch relativ still halten konnte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber er musste versuchen, sich zu beherrschen, und vor allem Chase dazu bringen, dass er ihm vertraute, sich nicht verspannte, was in seiner momentanen Verfassung zu unnötigen Schmerzen führen würde.

Bedächtig hielt er seine Hüfte fest, drückte sie in Richtung seines angezogenen Beines. Die pulsierenden Leistenbänder und Venen klopften überreizt gegen seine Fingerspitzen. Das Gefühl, sein Leben an sich zu verspüren, war nicht neu, aber immer sensationell und zog ihn stets in seinen Bann.

„Ich kann nicht mehr zurück."

„Mmm… ja."

Er schien nicht ganz bei sich. Tatsächlich bezweifelte House, dass er ihn gehört hatte.

„Lassen Sie los. Ganz locker, ganz ruhig. Sie müssen gar nichts tun. Nur für einen Moment meine Hand freigeben. Sie haben mich gleich wieder. Versprochen."

Als er seiner Bitte Folge leistete, hob er den Arm höher, über das angewinkelte, starke Bein seines Partners, der ihn ein wenig aufgeregt gewähren ließ. Schutzsuchend neigte Chase den Kopf, um die Augenpartie an seinen Unterarm zu pressen. Um Augenkontakt würde er ihn jetzt nicht bitten. Es war schwer genug, zumal ein Rollenwechsel weder für ihn noch für Chase in Frage kam. Er hätte es ihm angeboten, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ihn allein der Gedanke mit Panik erfüllte.

So konzentriert, dass seine Handlungen beinahe einer Wissenschaft gleich kamen, zog er sich weiter über ihn, spreizte seine Schenkel jetzt mit dem linken Bein, an dem der Australier Halt suchte, indem er die Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte. Die Berührung war sanft und streichend und fachte ihn an, bevor sich die Finger verkrampften. Glücklicherweise hatte er ihn die rechte Seitenlage einnehmen lassen. Der Schmerz in dem versehrten Bein wäre höllisch gewesen. Er hätte ihn gerne mit etwas beschwichtigt, ihn abgelenkt, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, als er weiter drängte, ihn erreichte, sich jedoch bremste, um ihn nicht zu verletzen. Er hatte ihn noch nie auf der Seite genommen, während er über ihm lag. Es war überraschend, wie sehr es ihn erregte, ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren, sich der Linie seiner Silhouette anzupassen und allmählich dabei vorwärts gegen die stramme Rosette zu drücken. Schweiß lief über seine Schläfe und floss über Chase' Schulterblatt. House wusste nicht, ob er vor Erregung oder der Anstrengung troff, ihm kein Unbehagen zu bereiten. Unerwartet vergrößerte Chase den Abstand seiner Beine, ohne dass er sich fordernd dazwischen schieben musste. Ein dunkler, hungriger Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Oh Himmel, dachte er und erschauderte wonnevoll unter einer ersten, kraftvoll pulsenden Kontraktion, als er behutsam begann, ihn zu penetrieren, seiner Wendung folgte und dabei den Eindruck gewann, dass der Australier sich intuitiv in die Richtung bog, in der sich seine Sinnesreize um ein Hundertfaches potenzierten.

_Schöner, herrlicher, wilder, schüchterner Daphnis. Kühlendes Wasser und loderndes Feuer._

Seinen Mut honorierend hauchte er ihm seinen Atem auf die zitternde Schulter, bevor er sie küsste, um dann fast nebensächlich mit einem Ruck tiefer in ihn zu dringen. Es war kein Schrei, den er hörte, aber auch kein lustvolles Ächzen, sondern irgendetwas dazwischen, als er das Gesicht fester an seinen Arm drückte, den Mund an die Bettdecke, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen, die aus seiner Kehle hervorbrachen. Langsam, sagte er sich. Er wollte ihn zärtlich lieben. So zurückhaltend, wie er es noch nie getan hatte, fing er einen leichten Rhythmus an, den er selbst fast nicht wahrnahm, Chase jedoch schon. Seine Reaktion verebbte zu einem leisen Wimmern, das sich unter sporadisch schnappenden Atemzügen wiederholte. Als er unwillkürlich versuchte, auszuweichen, beruhigte er ihn, indem er mit den Lippen seine gebeugte Halslinie koste, Salz schmeckte und das Gewicht verlagerte. Tief war er nicht in ihm; nur soweit, dass er bewusst und ausdauernd seine Reizbarkeit massieren konnte, um ihn langsam und ziellos zu führen. Nichts wurde angestrebt, nichts verlangt von ihm, und er hoffte, Chase würde es verstehen. Er bewegte sich kaum, und Chase blieb nach dem ersten Schock erstaunlich friedlich, besaß jedoch ohnehin wenig Freiraum, den House ihm eingedenk der Verletzungen verwehrte. Immer noch presste er die Stirn an seinen neben ihm abgestützten Unterarm, und er spürte ihn parallel mit jeder inneren Muskelanspannung im Takt atmen.

Versunken in ihre Intimität, ließ er sich von Chase leiten, ging auf die kleinste Veränderung ein, um den Schmerz für ihn zu minimieren, den er immer noch tapfer ertrug. Er war viel zu mächtig für ihn, und manchmal wünschte er sich, ihn weniger heftig zu begehren. Umso mehr konsternierte ihn die Tatsache, dass er immer das machte, was sie beide einen Rausch erleben ließ, gleich ob er wild oder sachte mitspielte. Oder gar nicht, so wie jetzt. Er lag da, zitternd in seine Empfindungen eintauchend, die sich offenbar nun von Schmerz in das verwandelten, das er verdiente. Und es genügte. Sein Anblick, verwirrt und leidenschaftlich, zerbrechlich und glückselig, wie er sich mühsam darauf beschränkte, seinen eigenen Bewegungen zu folgen, reichte aus, um ihn mit einer Vorsicht und Liebe zu nehmen, die er für keinen anderen hätte reservieren können oder wollen. Rhythmisch und sanft reizte er seinen Geliebten, der ihm lediglich durch leise, befriedigte Seufzer zu verstehen gab, dass er mehr wollte. Schließlich versank er in ihrer intimen Vereinigung und schloss vor Wonne die Augen, während Chase seinen Arm umklammerte, sich mit einem Keuchen höher zog. Er folgte ihm, weil er wusste, dass er damit rechnete und nur aus überschäumender Emotionalität Abstand wahrte, bis er ihn wieder ertragen konnte.

Unsagbar leicht und beständig fluteten intervallartig ihn ausfüllende Wellen in seinem Inneren, ließen seinen Unterleib nicht zu stark erbeben und hielten ihn in milder Erregung, die unentwegt wärmte, aber nicht verzehrte.

Er war ein Mysterium, sein im Überfluss gebender, über alles geliebter Australier. Dankbar und innig küsste er ihn hinauf über Schulter, Hals und Wange, rutschte weiter hinauf, bis er seinen wundervollen, warmen, nach ihm suchenden Mund erreichte und ihn versiegelte, in Wogen mit ihm dahin treibend, die sich über die quietschende Matratze fortsetzen.

Ein unerhört intensives Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit erfasste ihn, und doch spürte er sich phantastisch und untrennbar verbunden mit Chase' schlankem, sich ihm auslieferndem Körper, der viel zu kostbar war, um gequält zu werden und ihn daher äußerlich reglos verharren ließ, ihn ermahnte, schonend mit ihm umzugehen. Er war seine Oase, sein Zuhause. Immer und immer wieder. Routine gehörte seit Chase einer schon bald nicht mehr erinnerungswürdigen Vergangenheit an. Es war nicht nötig, ihn zu treiben, ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt anzuvisieren, den er hinauszögerte, weil es so großartig war. Allein seine direkte Gegenwart, die Innigkeit, mit der er in ihm verschmolz, erregte und erfreute ihn – mehr noch, da er gewiss war, dass Chase es ebenso empfand.

Am liebsten hätte er vor Rührung geweint, als er ihn beobachtete, wie er still auf ihn hörte, seinen ruhigen Vorwärtsbewegungen anmutig und wie von selbst entgegenwirkte und weitere pulsende Kontraktionen auslöste, obwohl er nichts weiter tat, als bei ihm zu sein, eins mit ihm zu werden. Er fühlte sich sicher. Geborgen. An seinen hörbaren, tiefen Atemzügen, die frei waren von dem anfänglich beklemmenden Schluchzen, konnte er es hören, und er spürte seinen kräftigen, kaum schneller werdenden Herzschlag, als er die Wange zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ruhen ließ, mit der freien Hand über seinen Nacken strich und sich der Druck verringerte, mit dem er sich beinahe ängstlich an seinen Arm geklammert hatte.

Es war nicht mehr schlimm, er musste sich nichts mehr beweisen und fing Stück um Stück an, loszulassen. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich, ließen ihn unbewusst tiefer gleiten. Vielleicht trug die ungewohnte, aber für ihn recht bequeme Position dazu bei, die sich nicht allzu sehr von der unterschied, die er im Schlaf bevorzugte. Als er flüchtig seine Ohrmuschel zwischen den Lippen quetschte, stöhnte er auf, grub die Finger erneut in seinen Oberschenkel. Ungestümer diesmal, bevor er mit einem Lächeln zu ihm aufsah.

In seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas, das mehr bedeutete als Erleichterung darüber, ihm nah zu sein, ehe er abermals das Gesicht gegen seinen allmählich unter der Anspannung schmerzenden Arm drückte, ihn sachte, aber impulsiv und ungeheuer sinnlich ins Handgelenk biss.

Das Gabapentin wirkte sich gelegentlich negativ auf die sexuelle Erregbarkeit in Form von Antriebslosigkeit bis Frigidität aus, doch bei Chase war nichts davon zu spüren. Er wusste, wie er sich anfühlte, wie er sich gab, wenn er Lust empfand, weil er mit seinem faszinierend empfänglichen Körper deutlicher sprach als mit Worten. Gerade jetzt hatte er ihn dort, wo er hatte sein wollen, er ihn wieder fand und sie beide nichts mehr verunsicherte.

_Wer hat dir eingeredet, dass du nichts mehr fühlen kannst?_

„Wunderschön sind Sie", flüsterte er rauh in sein Ohr und bemerkte ihn erneut unter einem lustvollen Schauer sich gegen ihn drücken, als er ihm Dinge sagte, die keinen Sinn ergaben, Chase jedoch beruhigten, nachdem er wieder versucht war, auszuweichen, sich ihm drängend und widerwillig zugleich zu entziehen. „Und meiner. Mein Schöner. Mein unersättlicher, erwachsener Wilder."

„Mmm… House… nicht-… nicht länger…"

Langsam holte er ihn zu sich zurück. Der Druck, der sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, verteilte sich unaufschiebbar gleichmäßig und dann zentrierter in einem himmlischen Zustand der Euphorie, bei der es ihm schwer fiel, sich zu bändigen.

Auf einmal keuchte Chase und legte den Kopf zurück, so dass er imstande war, ihn anzuschauen, das ungläubige Weiten der Pupillen zu beobachten.

Er kam ohne sichtbare Erregung mit einer ebensolchen Ruhe, in der sie sich liebten. Nur sein Bein schlang sich rücklings unsanft um House' Schenkel, presste ihn noch einmal in sich. Als sich die inneren Muskeln in einer letzten absichtlichen Konvulsion um ihn ringten, keuchte er auf. Den folgenden erlösenden Laut, der parallel mit dem unerhört starken Finale in ihm vibrierte, mäßigte er an Chase' Schulter und hielt ihn dabei fest, um ihn vor einer spontanen Bewegung zu bewahren, bei der er sich eventuell verletzt hätte, solange er noch in ihm war.


	7. Chapter 7

„Lassen Sie mich niemals gehen", sagte Chase nach einer Weile, in der sie behaglich schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Rücken gelegen hatten. „Egal, was ich sage."

„Nicht einmal, wenn Sie halb so gut wären." Er stemmte sich auf den Ellenbogen und malte träge die vertrauten Wirbel seines Rückgrates nach, um dann sein Haar zu zausen. „Sie sind ein Naturtalent."

„War es deswegen? Der Grund, warum ich zu Ihnen gekommen bin? Ich finde, der schlechteste wäre es nicht."

House' Lachen klang selbst in seinen Ohren freudetrunken, beinahe angeheitert. „Nein. Ich habe lange um Sie werben müssen. Aber es hat sich gelohnt. Es ist schön mit Ihnen. Jedes Mal besser als das letzte. Ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann so gut sein kann, bevor ich Sie kennen gelernt habe."

„Ich weiß nicht." Er stockte und sah zur Seite, „ – weiß nicht, ob ich-… es war anders."

„Schmerzen?"

Widerstreitende Gefühle offenbarten sich in Chase' ebenmäßigem Gesicht, das kein Michelangelo perfekter in seiner blühenden Jugend hätte meißeln können, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Verschwitzt, rosig und wie die Natur ihn geschaffen hatte, sah er ihn am liebsten. Mitunter trug das schon manische Züge. Den Zeiten, in denen er nackt durch sein Apartment gestromert war, trauerte er immer noch hinterher.

„Es ist nur… nur immer anders. Ich dachte, ich hätte es verloren, aber … ich muss nicht mehr suchen nach meiner Insel." Anschmiegsam und glücklich aufseufzend legte er den Kopf an seinen Bizeps, und House spielte mit seinem strähnigen, durch seine Finger gleitenden Haar, strich über den Verlauf seines Wangenknochens. Mit Worten hatte er es nicht so sehr, doch seine Körpersprache wog den Mangel an Eloquenz bei weitem auf, und es war ihm sogar lieber so. „Ich habe sie längst gefunden."

„Ich mag es, wenn Sie in Ihrem hinreißenden Outbackdialekt fluchen", wich er aus und spürte doch, wie freudige Röte in seine Wangen schoss, als Chase ihn spielerisch knuffte und ihn dabei lachend seine schimmernden Zähne sehen ließ.

oOo

Ihre Harmonie hielt nicht lange. Insgeheim hatte er es seit seinem ersten Wutausbruch vor wenigen Wochen befürchtet. Mit dem Einzug der trüben Herbsttage verdüsterte sich auch Chase' Stimmung, in der er sich vor ihm verschloss. Er wurde häufiger launisch, ohne Grund reizbar, und manchmal war es am klügsten, ihn alleine zu lassen. Chase ließ ihn weder physisch an sich heran noch an seiner Gedankenwelt teilhaben. Wenn ihm der Geduldsfaden riss und er ihm am liebsten den Hintern versohlt hätte und laut mit ihm wurde, ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern oder zur Räson bringen. Im Gegenteil.

Er beschimpfte ihn, wobei ihm die derbsten Bezeichnungen nicht zu schade waren; die meisten davon hörte er zum ersten Mal, und manche ließen ihm das Blut zu Kopf steigen. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass ein wohl erzogener Mensch, der überdies mit einem engelsgleichen Aussehen gesegnet und mit moralischen, erzkonservativen Werten aufgewachsen war, derartigen Einfallsreichtum an Unflätigkeiten bewies. Es wurde zu einer für House unliebsamen Gewohnheit, dass er sich früher oder später in die Laube verkroch und die Tür verriegelte, nachdem er bis weit über Mittag die Zeit im Bett verbracht hatte und somit auch seine Telefonanrufe nicht mehr beantwortete. Sein Mobiltelefon hatte er in seiner Zerstreutheit irgendwo vergessen und weigerte sich, ein neues zu kaufen.

Das Päckchen seiner Tante rührte er nicht wieder an. In einer einsamen Stunde nahm House es sich vor, studierte ausgiebig die beigelegten Briefe. Briefe eines vermeintlich glücklichen Teenagers an eine liebe Verwandte, in denen er von Kinobesuchen und Schulausflügen ins Naturkundemuseum schwärmte, von langen Streifzügen mit seinem Hund am Strand oder Surfstunden, für die er sich mit seinem Freund Daniel angemeldet hatte. Seltsamerweise erwähnte er seine Eltern mit keiner Silbe. Wahrscheinlich hatte Amy seine Hilferufe nicht mitgeschickt, oder er hatte tatsächlich nie darüber berichtet, aus Angst, von seiner Mutter getrennt zu werden und in einem Jugendheim zu landen. Passen würde es zu ihm.

Er schrieb weitgehend fehlerlos und verstand es, gewandt zu formulieren. Man merkte, dass er viel Zeit in seine Korrespondenz investiert hatte, selbst als schulpflichtiger Junge, der den Großteil seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit gezwungenermaßen an die alkoholkranke Mutter verschwendet hatte. Auf musischem Gebiet schien er schon früh eine außerordentliche Begabung entwickelt zu haben. Möglicherweise hatte er doch den Beruf verfehlt.

Ganz unten im Stapel stieß er schließlich doch auf einen Fleck auf der weißen Weste der Chases; der Wehrmachtsausweis des Großvaters flatterte heraus, der an eine Schwarzweißaufnahme der Familie väterlicherseits geheftet gewesen war. Er fragte sich, weshalb sie ihn mitgeschickt hatte. War sie etwa stolz darauf, dass ihr Vater der NSDAP beigetreten war und dort ein hohes Amt bekleidet hatte? Chase hatte lange nichts davon geahnt. Bis sie es ihm an Weihnachten erzählt hatte. Erst gegen Silvester, während ihres Trips nach Prag, hatte er es gewagt, House in das dunkle Geheimnis der Familie des Vaters einzuweihen. Als Sohn einer konvertierten Jüdin hatte er es schwer genommen, fast so schwer wie die Vergewaltigung. Jetzt schien all das vergessen. Mussten ungute Erinnerungen aufgefrischt werden? Ganz sicher nicht. Nicht, wenn es nach House ging.

Auf dem Foto stellte der Alte einen strengen Patriarchenausdruck zur Schau und hielt sich von der übrigen Familie etwas abseits, als sei er etwas Besseres in seinem passgenauen Gehrock und den altmodischen Kniebundhosen, in denen er eine erstaunlich gute Figur machte, wenngleich sie der Enkel zweifellos mit mehr Eleganz getragen hätte.

Rowan Chase – damals noch Raban Čech -, wie er ihn zum Zeitpunkt ihres persönlichen Kennenlernens in Erinnerung hatte, war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Amy und die Großmutter kompensierten die groteske Ernsthaftigkeit der männlichen Familienmitglieder mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Eine imposante Dienerschaft scharte sich loyal um sie im Hof des vornehmen Landsitzes wie die ergeben hechelnden Jagdhunde um den Hausherrn.

Chase schlief; er vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick ins Schlafzimmer davon, dachte daran, den Wehrmachtsausweis zu verbrennen und versteckte dann den Beweis des dunklen Kapitels seiner Familiengeschichte unter unerledigten Akten von Patientenfällen im Sekretär.

oOo

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Klavier spielen lernen? Oder einen Roman schreiben?" schlug er vor, als sie zu für Chase' Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich früher Stunde gegen halb neun ihr Frühstück einnahmen.

Er hatte ihn geradezu aus dem Bett gezerrt, und der junge Mann scheute sich nicht, der schlechten Laune über die Ruhestörung mit einer Ungeschicklichkeit entgegenzuhalten, von der er vermutete, sie geschähe mit Vorsatz, um ihn zu ärgern. Kaffee, Milch und Zucker waren über die Tischplatte verschüttet, und die erste Tasse hatte er ohne die Spur von Beschämung oder Reue zerbrochen. House entschied, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, doch es kostete ihn Nerven. Der Chase, der ihm jetzt widerstrebend Gesellschaft leistete, war ein Fremder. Seine Sanftmut und seinen Witz, seine Verspieltheit vermisste er schmerzlich, und mitunter hatte er Angst davor, ihn nie mehr zurück zu gewinnen. Manchmal dachte er daran, das Gabapentin abzusetzen und ihm stattdessen ein Placebo zu verabreichen. Doch wenn er erkannte, dass er getäuscht worden war, wäre es aus zwischen ihnen. Momentan stand ihre Beziehung auf tönernen Füßen, obwohl er gehofft hatte, ihn langsam wieder zu seinem früheren Selbst verholfen zu haben.

Der ungewöhnliche Stursinn störte ihn nicht einmal sonderlich, imponierte ihm gelegentlich sogar, aber er wusste, dass Chase tief im Inneren unter der Persönlichkeitsveränderung litt. Kaum hatte er sich einigermaßen an die neue Situation in seinem Leben gewöhnt, rollte eine neue Umwälzung auf ihn zu; eine, die fast gravierender in sein limbisches System eingriff als die erste. Mit Aggressivität hatte er nie umzugehen gelernt, daher brach sie sich ungehemmt Bahn, sowie die Medikation auf ihn einwirkte. Nach mehrwöchiger regelmäßiger Einnahme blieben Begleiterscheinungen wie Stimmungsschwankungen und verbale Offensiven nicht aus. House hatte das Pech, der einzige zu sein, der als Zielscheibe dienen konnte. Es war Wunschdenken gewesen zu glauben, er bliebe davon verschont, nur weil er die halbe Dosis einnahm. Und nicht einmal darüber war er sich sicher.

Ungekämmt und noch im Morgenrock, um nach seinem Abschied wieder ins Bett zu gehen, saß Chase ihm gegenüber und löffelte lustlos seine Cornflakes, wobei er den Kopf auf die Handfläche stützte, als sei er ihm zu schwer. Als er mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete, klang er feindselig unter dem geheuchelten Interesse, das er ihm zuliebe aufbrachte. Obwohl es paradox schien, machte er verglichen mit den letzten Tagen einen relativ aufgeräumten Eindruck. Wenigstens gab er sich Mühe, seine Worte zu erfassen und nicht wie üblich ins Leere laufen zu lassen oder mit etwas zu antworten, das völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen war.

„Worüber denn?"

„Irgendetwas. Sie haben viel gelesen in letzter Zeit. Das sollte inspirierend sein und wird Sie der häuslichen Langeweile entbinden. Sie können auch über Ihr Leben schreiben. Viele Leute tun das."

Er langweilte sich nicht, er versackte langsam aber sicher in Depressionen. Es war ein himmelhoher Unterschied, aber Chase korrigierte ihn nicht.

„Alles, was ich schreiben könnte, ist schon geschrieben", wehrte er schroff nach kurzer Überlegung ab. Er wünschte, seine Augen würden wieder so leuchten wie früher, wie vor wenigen Tagen nach ihrer letzten intimen Zusammenkunft. Doch sie blickten stumpf, gleichgültig und aus tiefen Höhlen in seine, und selbst das nur einen Moment. Er wusste, dass er sich seiner Veränderung, seiner _Nutzlosigkeit_, wie er es nannte, schämte. „Und an meine Memoiren erinnere ich mich nicht."

„Die größten Schwachköpfe schreiben Bestseller. Selbst die Publikationen Ihres Vaters genießen weltweites Ansehen. Lassen Sie einfach Ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf", meinte er und hätte sich gleich darauf gerne die Zunge abgebissen, denn Chase stand abrupt auf und floh schneller, als er reagieren und ihn zurückhalten konnte.

Dieses verdammte Gartenhaus. Verdammtes geschädigtes Gehirn, das früher jeden zynischen Ausrutscher gefasst ignoriert hatte. Und dabei hatte er ihn nicht einmal absichtlich brüskiert.

„Rufen Sie mich an", sagte er zu der stehen gelassenen Müslischüssel. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete er es als Versäumnis, keinerlei Erfahrung mit rebellischen Teenagern zu haben.

oOo

Im Büro hatte sich Foreman in Positur gerückt. So steif, als hätte er seinen Gehstock verschluckt (was nicht sein konnte, da er sich mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte, dass er ihn noch trug) besetzte er demonstrativ den Chefsessel. Wilson und eine ihm unbekannte junge Frau saßen am anderen Ende. Bei seinem Eintritt schnellte sie und auch Wilson hoch, der seinen Arm nahm, bevor er den Rucksack ablegen konnte.

„House." Foreman grinste überheblich und drehte die Daumen, als er sich zurücklehnte. „Sie sind unpünktlich. Darf ich Ihnen -"

Erbost unterbrach er den Neurologen. Etwas war hier im Gang, über das er nicht im Bild war. Es gab kaum etwas, das er mehr verabscheute.

„Was zum - "

„Komm mit nach draußen."

Als hätte er sie beim Masturbieren oder einem flotten Dreier ertappt, führte ihn der Freund mit puterrotem Kopf vor die Glastür. Die Frau wandte sich fragend um, ehe Foreman wieder das Wort an sie richtete und ihr eine Tasse Kaffee anbot. Hübsch war sie. Rothaarig, mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen und nicht so ausgehungert wie Cameron. Und sie hatte fast dieselbe Augenfarbe wie Chase. Blaugrün. Doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, weswegen sie hier war. Wie eine besorgte Angehörige eines Patienten sah sie nicht aus. Außerdem hatte er während des kurzen, aber scharfen Blicks auf den Schreibtisch ihr Foto und einen sorgfältig getippten Lebenslauf erfasst.

Wilson zeigte nachdrücklich auf die Glaswand.

„Das da drin ist Dr. Constance Bishop vom Hopkins Memorial. Foreman führt gerade ein Bewerbungsgespräch mit ihr. Sie hat hervorragende Referenzen. Die besten der bereits erschienenen Aspiranten. Und sie macht einen verlässlichen Eindruck. Ich weiß, es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber Cuddy meint, es wäre das Beste, dein Team aufzustocken, nachdem sich Chase' Rekonvaleszenz länger hinzieht als wir es uns wünschen."

Fassungslos schnappte er nach Luft. „Sie stellt hinter meinem Rücken neue Leute ein? Für _meine_ Abteilung? Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"

„Offiziell ist es Foremans. Bis auf weiteres ist er de facto der Boss, und er hat darauf bestanden, Chase zu ersetzen. Sie ist ausgebildete Psychologin und wird seinen Platz sicher zu deiner Zufriedenheit einnehmen. Du hattest noch nie einen Psychologen im Team. Denk doch mal an Foreman und Cameron. Sie arbeiten für zwei, seit er nicht mehr seine Arbeit tun kann und du dich hier rar machst, weil du ja ein spannenderes Rätsel zu lösen hast als die deiner Fälle."

Er schraubte die Spitze des Stocks in den Linoleumboden und rieb seine Nasenwurzel, um den Onkologen dann unverblümt anzugehen. Angesichts seiner Wut zuckte Wilson schreckhaft zurück.

„Du wusstest genau, dass ich dagegen war, und trotzdem fällst du mir in den Rücken wie Cuddy. Ich will niemand Neues im Team. Es war abgemacht, dass seine Stelle vakant bleibt. Und zwar solange, bis er sich erholt hat. Von einem Zeitlimit war nicht die Rede, oder sollte ich da etwas überhört haben?"

Beschwörend spreizte Wilson die Finger beider Hände, um ihn zu einer moderaten Lautstärke zu ermahnen. Das Gespräch im Büro war verstummt, und Foreman und die Neue starrten sensationslustig hinaus in ihre Richtung. Mit gesenkter Stimme antwortete Wilson, nachdem er Foreman ein begütigendes Nicken hatte zukommen lassen.

„Er erscheint nicht mehr in der Klinik. Nicht einmal zu Besuch. Was bedeutet, dass er offenbar das Interesse an seinem Job und den Kollegen verloren hat. Du bemühst dich nicht einmal, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, und vielleicht hast du einen guten Grund dazu. Eine Gehirnerkrankung verändert jeden, auch Chase. Er wird nie mehr der alte sein, House, so sehen leider die Fakten aus. Du hast selbst gesagt, es sei ein zu großes Risiko, ihn Laborarbeit machen zu lassen. Und das wäre der einzige Posten, den Cuddy ihm zu übertragen bereit wäre. Aber wenn dabei das Wohl der Patienten gefährdet ist…"

„Schön. Was muss ich tun, damit sie ihn als Hausmeister einstellt? Sie auf ein Essen einladen? Mit ihr schlafen?"

„Ich denke, dein junger Langzeitliebhaber wäre nicht zwingend damit einverstanden", entgegnete Wilson mit ätzender Spitzfindigkeit. Eifersucht war aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören, und er fragte sich, was sich für ihn eigentlich veränderte, seit er wusste, dass ihn mit dem jungen Australier mehr verband als ein Mentor-Schüler-Verhältnis. Er hatte es ohnehin schon lange vermutet. Dieselbe Chance wie Chase hätte er bei ihm nicht gehabt; dafür kannten sie sich schon zu lange. Zudem war es auch mit Chase eher durch eine Verkettung von unvorhergesehenen Umständen geschehen, dass sie sich näher gekommen waren. Er ging nicht gewohnheitsmäßig mit Männern ins Bett, hatte lange nicht einmal geahnt, dass eine dementsprechende Neigung für seinen Assistenzarzt (_Ex_-Assistenzarzt) in ihm schlummerte.

„Oder duldet er deine Seitensprünge? Dann wäre er nicht der Chase, den ich kenne. Es sei denn, der Haussegen hängt schief."

„Es gibt Probleme", bestätigte er, massierte flüchtig seinen verspannten Nacken und fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert, als Wilson ihn am Ärmel ergriff und zur Cafeteria lotste, wo er einen Tisch wählte, an dem sie unter sich waren.

„Er verändert sich. Nicht in dem Sinn, in dem er sich bereits verändert hat. Keine Erinnerung zu haben, hat ihn weniger belastet als die Depressionen. Er gibt sich auf, Wilson. Wenn ich aus dem Haus gehe, schläft er, und wenn ich zurückkomme ebenfalls. Das ist nicht typisch Chase. Vorher hat er viel Zeit darauf verwendet, das Haus auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er war glücklich, eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu haben. Jetzt fühlt er sich nutzlos und viel zu müde, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Von seinen Launen will ich gar nicht erst reden. Und jetzt die endgültige Kündigung … ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm das beibringen soll."

Seine Angst, sexuell nichts mehr empfinden zu können, gefühlskalt zu werden, verschwieg er. Er hatte nichts davon festgestellt beim letzten Mal, doch es war schon einige Zeit her und durchaus denkbar, dass Chase aus diesem Grund nicht mehr mit ihm schlief. Doch die Vorstellung, ihn auf das Thema anzusprechen oder gar ihn anzufassen ohne dass er es wollte, rief eine sonderbare Art von Beklemmung in ihm hervor. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel, dass Chase darüber bestimmte, wann der Zeitpunkt günstig war. Und mit Süßholzgeraspel oder schwülstigen Gedichten im Vorfeld sein Herz zu erweichen, lag ihm nicht, wenngleich es dem jungen Australier vermutlich gefallen hätte, mit einem Schuss lyrischer Romantik umgarnt zu werden. Aber Himmel, er ließ ihn darben wie einen notgeilen alten Lüstling oder einen unfreiwillig ins Kloster Eingetretenen.

Wilson unterbrach seine trüben Gedanken.

„Hm. Das Gabapentin allein würde ein solches Verhalten nicht auslösen, zumal er es anfangs ohne Schwierigkeiten verkraftet hat. Es sei denn, er hält sich nicht an die Verordnung der Dosis. Könnte es sein, dass er etwas anderes einnimmt, das eine Kontraindikation bedingt? Dein Vicodin vielleicht?"

Er senkte den Blick und sah Chase' lethargischen von heute Morgen vor sich, die Hoffungslosigkeit und unverständliche Ablehnung ihm gegenüber. Würde er ihn hintergehen, sich an seinem Vorrat an Schmerzpillen schadlos halten, wie Wilson andeutete? Es war kein angenehmer Gedanke, vor allem, da er ihm nicht einmal abwegig vorkam. Trotzdem verneinte er.

„Davon müsste ich wissen."

„Du kannst nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Gerade hast du ihn nicht unter Aufsicht. Oder hast du in jedem Zimmer Videokameras installiert? Chase ist raffiniert. In deiner Verliebtheit entgehen dir scheinbar seine weniger attraktiven Seiten."

Verständnisvoll legte er die Hand auf seine. Er war zu erschöpft, um sie ihm zu entziehen. Sein Bein begann zu schmerzen, und er rieb es verzweifelt, versagte sich jedoch den Griff zum Vicodin. Plötzlich fürchtete er, dass Wilson recht haben könnte. Solange er bei der Arbeit war, konnte Chase tun und lassen, was er wollte. Warum nicht auch ein paar Pillen schlucken? Dafür spräche das erhöhte Schlafbedürfnis. Im Rahmen einer Depression war das zwar kein seltenes Zeichen, aber er war nicht der Typ, um Müßiggang zu schieben. Wehmütig rief er sich seinen ungebremsten, schlichten Enthusiasmus ins Gedächtnis, mit dem er die Wände der neuen Wohnung gestrichen und die Inneneinrichtung gestaltet hatte. Doch sein Angebot, weiterzumachen, sein eigenes Zimmer zu möblieren, hatte er abgelehnt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll", gestand er. „Ich fürchte, du siehst mich ratlos. Er ist störrisch wie ein pubertierender Bengel."

„Soll ich mit ihm reden? Vielleicht könnte er wieder auf meiner Station mit den Kindern zusammen sein, ein bisschen auf sie aufpassen. Auf diese Weise wäre er nicht sich selbst überlassen und beiden Seiten geholfen. Sie mochten ihn. Jessica fragt jeden Tag nach ihm."

„Nein. Er fand es schrecklich dort. Er war ziemlich deprimiert, als er erfuhr, dass den meisten der Kinder dort kein langes Leben beschieden ist. Du hättest ihm nicht die Patientenakten präsentieren dürfen."

Wilson stutzte. „Ich wollte ihn wieder integrieren in den Klinikalltag. Der ist nun mal kein Zuckerschlecken, und ich dachte, er versteht es. Was du da sagst, kann ich kaum glauben. Das ist nicht typisch Chase."

House vergrub die Hände im Haar und atmete tief ein. „Was denkst du, was ich dir die ganze Zeit klarzumachen versuche?" Schwerfällig erhob er sich und fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein alter Mann. Überflüssig, gescheitert, verraten. „Richte Cuddy aus, dass ich kündige. Foreman schmeißt den Laden allein mit seiner erfahrenen Mrs. Neunmalklug. Ohne Chase in der Diagnostik werde ich nicht wieder hier arbeiten."

„House … du übertreibst. Sei nicht kindisch. Die Klinik braucht dich. Wer soll denn das Haus bezahlen, wenn du dich arbeitslos meldest? Und wenn wir ehrlich sind, ist es ohnehin besser, Privat- und Berufsleben zu trennen. Bring Chase doch einmal mit zu Dr. Bishop. Es könnte ja sein, dass sie sich sympathisch sind. Interessant wäre es allemal. Ich wüsste schon ein Gesprächsthema."

Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ er die Cafeteria und das Hospital, wobei er es unterließ, die Klinikverwalterin in ihrem Büro aufzusuchen, um ihr die Hölle heiß zu machen. Wohin er gehen sollte, wusste er nicht, aber er brauchte dringend frische Luft. Irgendwie musste er sich für das Gespräch mit Chase wappnen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Und wieder Slash. Es ist mir schon fast ein bisschen peinlich, aber es gehört zu der Geschichte und hat auch eine tiefere Bedeutung zwischen House und Chase. Danke an Pallada und alle, die noch tapfer mitlesen. Es wäre schön, auch mal von euch zu hören.(O;**_

Später als sonst kam er nach Hause. Ein Blick hinaus durch die Fensterfront sagte ihm, dass Chase die Energie aufgebracht hatte, das Laub zu einem großen Haufen zusammenzurechen und sogar das Wasser des Pools hatte ablaufen lassen. Er war vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, was House bei der penetranten Geräuschkulisse verwunderte. Meist ließ er _Cable Classics_ oder den Zeichentrickfilmsender laufen, ohne etwas davon mitzubekommen, doch dass er dabei wegdöste, war noch nicht passiert.

Ein aufgeweichter Pizzakarton stand vor dem Sofa auf dem niederen Tisch; er hatte nur zwei Stücke gegessen und das dritte angebissen liegenlassen. Gelinde beunruhigt hinkte er zu ihm und überprüfte den Puls, während er einen Blick auf das Telefon warf. Der Anrufbeantworter blinkte. Cuddy und Wilson hatten angerufen, letzterer kurz nach ihrer Unterredung, beide jedoch ohne eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Bedacht setzte er sich auf die Couch und betrachtete ihn, seinen schlafenden Eromenos. Daphnis. Ganymed.

Langsam strich er über seine sich sanft hebende Brust, den flachen Bauch und den Unterleib, sich seinen nackten Fuß zum Ziel setzend, dessen Berührung ihn aufwecken würde, da er so kitzlig war. Er hielt es selten für nötig, etwas anderes als ein T-Shirt und eine seiner Jogginghosen im Haus zu tragen, die ihm viel zu groß waren.

Die umgekrempelten Säume ließen ihn noch jünger und verletzlicher wirken, wie ein Kind, das krampfhaft versucht, älter zu erscheinen, indem es in die Kleidung des Vaters schlüpfte. Oder als fände er darin Beruhigung während seiner Abwesenheit. Der Gedanke gefiel House. Seine Unzugänglichkeit ihm gegenüber hatte einzig medizinische Ursachen. Wenn er ihnen auf den Grund ging, würde es zwischen ihnen sein wie früher.

„Wachen Sie auf."

Er blinzelte und räkelte sich, während er den Mund zu einem schüchtern zuckenden Lächeln verzog. „Hey, König der Tiere."

Es schien, als hätte er den Vorfall von heute Morgen vergessen. Falls dem so war, würde er ihn nicht daran erinnern.

„Sie waren fleißig", sagte er anerkennend mit einer Kinnbewegung nach draußen, streichelte über seine zitternde Lende hinauf unter das T-Shirt. Warm und weich und verführerisch gab die Haut unter seinen tastenden Fingern nach. Seine Sachen dufteten nach frisch gewaschener Baumwolle.

„Ich habe es gut gemacht, oder? Das Wasser wird doch zu kalt, und ich habe keinen Müllsack für das Laub gefunden. Bitte würden Sie einen besorgen? Sonst macht der Sturm meine ganze Arbeit zunichte."

„Wir haben einen Holzkohlengrill oder einen Kamin", erinnerte House ihn, war aber insgeheim froh, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, ein Feuer zu machen. Verzeihend nestelte Chase unbewusst und zerstreut an seinem Kragen herum, und er neigte sich näher zu ihm, bis seine heiße Stirn sein Nasenbein berührte.

„Ich wollte kein Feuer machen. Nicht ohne Sie."

Er verbiss sich ein Lächeln. „Ist das eine Art Code?"

Ein kurzes, schnaubendes Geräusch sandte erste Schauer über seine Haut, während Chase ein wenig atemlos antwortete. „Lassen Sie uns eines entzünden."

Er war süß in seiner Verlegenheit, der Höflichkeit, die ihm verbot, es anders auszudrücken und auf den Punkt zu bringen. Aber er liebte seine Metaphern.

Ermutigt von seinem kühnen Vorstoß schob er die Hände unter den Bund der Hose, drückte mit den Daumen beschwichtigend gegen die sich hebenden Hüftknochen und umfasste ehrfürchtig sein Gesäß, woraufhin Chase die Beine auseinander nahm und ein leises, dunkles Lachen ausstieß, das ihn in Wallung brachte. Er war feucht. Heiß und erhitzt. Als hätte er es mit einem anderen zu tun als dem, den er vor Stunden verlassen hatte. Sein Atem fing seinen ein, und für einen kurzen, aber herrlichen Moment erlaubte er ihm, ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen zu kosen und leicht zu massieren, bevor er vorsichtig Einlass begehrte. Er schmeckte nach etwas Scharfem. Peperoni oder Jalapeños. Lächelnd befreite House sich von ihm, doch er folgte unverzüglich, legte die Hand an seinen Nacken und die andere an seinen Reißverschluss, an dem er sich ein wenig umständlich zu schaffen machte. Undeutlich murmelte er mit einem heiseren Lachen in seinen Mund.

„Beneidenswerte Jugend. Sie sind gierig."

„Sie sind es."

„Das ist mein Normalzustand, wenn ich in Ihrer Nähe bin. Inzwischen sollten Sie es wissen."

„Ich weiß es. Ich habe heute eine Menge getan", wiederholte er zufrieden. „Ich war zu etwas gut."

Ein aufreizend verlangender Ton stahl sich unter seine Feststellung, als ob er dafür eine Belohnung erwartete. Eine, die für sie beide eine wäre. Völlig angstfrei drängte er sich in ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken, drückte sich fieberhaft und unruhig hoch auf die Knie und legte die Stirn an seine Schulter, während House langsame Kreise unter seinen Armen malte. Er spürte seine Knochen und Muskeln, wie sie nach ihm dürsteten, darum forderten, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Jeder einzelne.

Welche Dinge er tun konnte, dass er gut war, selbst wenn er untätig blieb, schluckte er im letzten Moment herunter. Er würde nichts tun, um sein Vertrauen zu zerstören, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, zu bersten angesichts seiner ungetrübten Sinnlichkeit, die ganz und gar nicht verloren oder ihren Reiz eingebüßt hatte. Chase wollte es. So sehnlich wie er. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er die Hand unter sein Hemd führte, um es ihm über den Kopf zu streifen. Sobald er es ihm entledigt hatte, lehnte Chase sich erneut schnaufend gegen ihn, kitzelte mit sanft zuschnappenden Lippen die Stelle unterhalb seines Ohres. Der erregend enge Kontakt und seine scheuen Annäherungsversuche ließen ihn kurzatmig klingen.

„Aber gegessen haben Sie kaum etwas. Ich werfe die Pizza in die Mikrowelle, und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend (und warten ab, was er noch bereithält). Ich habe ein paar Filme geklaut. _Des Königs Admiral_ dürfte Ihnen gefallen. Oder doch lieber _Das letzte Ufer_? Der wurde in Ihrer Heimat gedreht, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er jugendfrei ist. Vielleicht haben Sie in einer der Straßen gewohnt, die heute noch so heißen wie in dem Film."

Seit Chase Gregory Peck im Nachmittagsprogramm in _Die Wildnis_ _ruft_ gesehen und sich stark mit dem kleinen Jody identifiziert und später im Internet herausgefunden hatte, dass er dem heroischen Käptain Hornblower und dem fanatischen Ahab aus _Moby Dick_ sein markantes Gesicht lieh, war er eifriger Fan des charismatischen Schauspielers, der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater in jüngeren Jahren aufwies. Wählerisch war er dabei nicht, doch nicht alle Peck-Filme eigneten sich für ihn. House war darauf bedacht, ihm keine schwere Kost zuzumuten.

„Der Tag war lang. Sie haben mir gefehlt. Nicht ein einziges Mal angerufen haben Sie", bekannte er offenherzig, zwischen Vorwurf und Scham schwankend, da ihm sein Aufruhr nicht entging, als er die Lider niederschlug und wiederum an seinem Hemd herumfingerte, den ersten der geschlossenen Knöpfe öffnete und in einer Mischung aus Schüchternheit und Begierde tiefer wanderte, um mit dem kräftigen Handgelenk die nächsten einfach aufzureißen. Nicht einmal seine Knöpfe konnten ihm widerstehen. Seine flatternden Wimpern waren lang und ein wenig ausgebleicht von der Sonne des scheidenden Sommers. Was House noch mehr entzückte.

Nach der ersten Freude, ihn wieder zu sehen, löste Chase sich zu seinem Bedauern von ihm, taxierte ihn aufmerksam und mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn, um dann seinen Atem zu analysieren, indem er brüskiert schnupperte. „Sie haben getrunken."

Von klein auf war Chase das gebrandmarkte Kind einer Trinkerin. Seine Empfindlichkeit, mit der er auf Alkohol reagierte, überlistete das Vergessen. Er hätte daran denken sollen.

„Nur ein bisschen. Nicht zuviel, wie es scheint." Die letzte Bemerkung bezog sich anzüglich auf den sich zwischen den Beinen blähenden Stoff seiner Jeans.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sich irritiert einen Augenblick an seiner Brust abstemmte. „Warum?"

Es hinauszuzögern, hatte keinen Sinn. Dass er dabei noch eine Erektion hatte, machte die Sache nicht leichter. Behutsam zog er ihn dennoch wieder näher.

„Man hat Ihnen heute offiziell gekündigt. Cuddy sucht einen Nachfolger für Sie", erklärte er an seinem Haaransatz und wuschelte die blonde, seidige Flut seines Haares, wobei er an seine weitere fließende, verborgene Seite dachte und sich wünschte, sie heute noch zu erreichen, die Stelle, die er so gut kannte und doch immer wieder neu entdeckte. Sozusagen als Trostpflaster. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er entgegen aller Widrigkeiten geliebt wurde. Zuweilen glaubte er, ihm seine Zuneigung nur durch den vollkommenen, einzigartigen Sex verdeutlichen zu können. Es gab dann etwas zwischen ihnen, das keine Zwietracht der Welt auslöschen konnte. Absolute Aufopferungsfähigkeit, die perfekte Übereinstimmung ihrer so unterschiedlicher Körper und Seelen. Sie waren eins, wenn sie sich liebten, und sich selten näher als in jenen Minuten.

Eine quälende Weile lang schwieg er, um die Neuigkeit zu verdauen. Die einzige Reaktion bestand darin, die Arme fester um ihn zu legen, und er verging in seiner liebevollen, Halt suchenden Umarmung und suchte nach verbalem Trost, den Chase jedoch nicht verlangte. Stattdessen fing er an, etwas hektisch seinen Gürtel aufzuschnallen.

Alle Anstrengung des Tages war vergessen. Vor Erleichterung und Lust auf ihn stöhnte er auf, und Chase küsste seine Brust und ziepte neckend an den feinen Haaren darauf, bevor er die Brustwarzen übermütig mit der Zunge umkreiste. Energisch griff House in sein Haar und knotete die Kordel der fest um seine Taille liegenden Jerseyhose auf. Nicht dass er es beabsichtigte, es geschah ohne seinen Willen.

Schließlich äußerte sich der Australier, jedoch nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Enttäuschung, sogar Tränen wären das Mindeste gewesen.

„Ich habe so lange auf Sie gewartet", keuchte er an seiner Schulter und bewegte sich unruhig, das Gesicht an ihn pressend.

Jeder Stoß, jeder unmittelbare Hautkontakt entfachte die brodelnde Begeisterung in seinem Inneren, und er ließ ihn nur widerwillig gehen, als er Anstalten dazu machte.

Oh, es war zu gut, um wahr zu sein, sich nicht in einem Traum zu wähnen, als er aufsprang, zielstrebig und freudig zur Kommode lief und mit dem Gleitgel kehrtmachte. Im Lauf streifte er dabei die Hose hektisch mitsamt den Boxers von den Knöcheln.

Pulsende Erregung bohrte in seinen Adern, sowie er sich in das flinke Spiel der Sehnen vertiefte und er ihn riechen konnte, den hungrigen Duft, mit dem er ihn schwach machte.

Seine Augen glänzten. Die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu taumelte er vor Glück und ließ sich auffangen. Die leisen, aber eindeutigen Töne, die er zu erzeugen imstande war, verschmolzen in seinem Mund mit seinem Stöhnen, als er ihn ungeduldig traf, seine Schultern streichelte und blind die Tube in Empfang nahm. Sie war fast ausgequetscht, rissig am Falz. Bald würden sie eine neue kaufen müssen, doch im Moment gab es Schöneres, dem er sich widmen durfte.

Mit einem Arm umfing er seinen jugendlichen Liebhaber, liebkoste seine Taille und fuhr dann seitwärts zu den Lenden und über den Steiß, während er eine Spur des Gels über seine ruhelose Hüfte verteilte, bevor er sich auf seine süße Pflicht konzentrierte. Als er an seinem Ziel angelangt war, strich er andächtig über den kleinen, ringförmigen Muskel. Unbegreiflich fest war er. So fest, dass es beinahe unmöglich schien, ihn zu penetrieren. Die Tatsache, dass es ausführbar war, mutete jedes Mal an wie ein kleines Wunder.

Erregend eng und fiebrig wartete Chase auf ihn; es fiel ihm schwer, still zu sitzen. Dennoch und gerade darum wollte, musste er vorsichtig sein, sich nicht von seinen Emotionen überwältigen lassen.

Einem enormen Druck in der Leistengegend standhaltend, dehnte er ihn allmählich und sorgsam, spürte die schwüle, rhythmisch fluktierende Enge seinen Finger umschließen, als er ihn so sachte wie möglich einstrich und außen herum ebenfalls noch einmal großzügig Gel auftrug, bevor er sich selbst vorbereitete. Die Wunden waren noch nicht vollständig abgeheilt, aber Chase schien kein Unbehagen zu empfinden.

Zuerst sachte und dann bestimmter tastete House streichend über Damm und Rosette, übte Druck aus, und Chase schrie unterdrückt auf. Er brauchte sich nicht zu zügeln, nicht seinetwegen. Er wollte ihn hören, seine unwiderstehlichen, lustvollen, hinreißend begehrlichen Seufzer, mit denen sich seine Erregung steigerte. Wonniglich hob er sich ihm entgegen, stützte sich an ihm ab und zwang ihn hinunter.

Ehe er sich versah, kniete er vor der Couch, Chase' Hände auf den Schultern. Die Lage war ungewohnt, seinem Bein nicht geheuer. Doch nach anfänglicher Beklemmung, die ihren Ursprung nicht im Schmerz hatte, balancierte er sich sicher aus, verlagerte den Schwerpunkt seines Gewichts auf das linke Bein.

Chase' Beine halfen ihm, schlangen sich um seine Taille. Vor seinen Augen pochte sein Herzschlag, vibrierten die Muskeln seines jungen, sanft gebräunten Brustkorbs, und er zog sich höher, berührte ihn, seine Empfindsamkeit, die sich ihm noch verwahrte.

Instinktiv drängte Chase ihn dichter zu sich, drückte die Lippen an seine Stirn und leckte ein paar Schweißtropfen auf. Das daraufhin einsetzende sensationelle Gefühl nahm ihm fast den Atem, da er in diesen Minuten fast wie von selbst in ihn glitt und Chase selig aufkeuchte, bevor er sich auf dem Polster des Sofas abstützte, um ihm erst auszuweichen und dann, als er in ihm nicht mehr fremd war, mitzuschwingen, ihn tiefer zu führen. Er bremste ihn mit dem Anheben seines Oberkörpers, bettete das Gesicht schwer atmend an sein Brustbein und wartete. Als er merkte, dass er lockerer wurde, sich entkrampfte, nutzte er seine kurze Entspannungsphase, um ihn nachdrücklicher zu stimulieren.

Überrascht fiepte er auf und warf den Kopf zurück. Es war ein jäher Laut, der ihn zunächst bestürzte, da er ihn lange nicht mehr von ihm vernommen hatte. Doch dann lachte er leise und voller Glück unter Tränen, die ungehemmt über seine geröteten Wangen liefen, hieb mit den Fäusten ein wenig auf ihn ein und umschlang ihn sehnsüchtig, ließ ihn tiefer in sich. Einzig von dem Wunsch beseelt, ihn mit jeder Faser seines Seins zu lieben und zu befriedigen, drang er weiter in seine umschmeichelnde Samtigkeit, die ihn aufnahm, mit ihm spielte. Er fühlte seine inneren und äußeren Muskeln und glaubte, nie mehr etwas Schöneres zu erleben.

„Ich will Sie zu meinem Mann machen", murmelte er, am ganzen Körper zitternd. „Sagen Sie ja."

Ein aufgebrachtes, tiefes und inständiges Geräusch aus Chase' Kehle erschütterte sie beide, und er atmete in die kleine, dreieckförmige Ausbuchtung in Höhe seines Brustbeins, wo sich Schweiß sammelte, zog sich etwas höher, über ihn, und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht, das vor Freude über ihre sanfte, stetige Vereinigung leuchtete. Traumwandlerisch folgte er seinen Bewegungen, ließ ihn zu sich auf das Sofa und sich selbst zurücksinken, wobei er in seinen Blick eintauchte. Grüne, funkelnde Augen in blaue, weiter unten er in ihm, fordernd und rücksichtsvoll. In einer plötzlichen Konvulsion verstärkte sich der Druck der kräftigen Schenkel abrupt um seine Mitte, und er suchte seine Hand, umschlang die Finger begütigend mit seinen. Er hob sie an den Mund und küsste die Verspannungen fort, soweit es ihm möglich war. Wild schüttelte Chase den Kopf, als er seine Bewegungen nebenbei intensivierte, ihn eng und wollüstig spürte und ihn mit seinem Oberkörper fixierte, weil es zu schön war, ihn jetzt loszulassen. Seine eigenen Laute, mehr ein heiseres Zischen, erkannte er kaum, als er ihn anschaute, das Zittern der Muskeln unter ihm stärker wurde, und er die Schwingungen innen und außen mitbestimmte, ihn ein wenig zähmte. Weniger als er es hätte tun sollen, aber es war ihm auf einmal gleichgültig. Nur die Lust, das Verlangen nach ihm beherrschte ihn.

Es lag ihm nicht daran, ihn schnellstmöglich zu höchster Wollust zu treiben. Nur lieben wollte er ihn, schöne und gute Gefühle in ihm wecken. Gefühle, die ihm Sicherheit vermittelten, ihm die Gewissheit schenkten, dass er sein Vertrauen verdient hatte, weil er ihm nicht wehtat. Endlose, physische, aber reine und echte Liebe geben und genießen wollte er mit ihm, nichts anderes. In sanften Wellen eines alles umfassenden Wohlbehagens, das sich von wilder, besinnungsloser Ekstase deutlich unterschied. Ein Nerv in Chase' Gesicht zuckte, als er jäh den Mund verzerrte und stöhnte. Schön war er. Wunderschön, wenn er sich gehen ließ. Wenn er schwitzte und ihn mit einer Hingabe liebte, die weniger seinem Narzissmus schmeichelte, als ihn zu Dingen verführte, die er nicht einmal mit Stacy gewagt hatte. Wenn er loslassen konnte und es doch nicht tat, weil er ihn dicht an sich spüren wollte, ihn mit einbeziehen in das, was er in ihm entfachte.

Er war nicht zimperlich, ein Mann. Aber ein erstaunlich weicher, gefühlvoller, der nicht mehr verlangte, als dass man ihn liebte. Der viel zu lange und zu Unrecht darauf hatte warten müssen. Der im Gegenzug zu geben bereit war.

Laute, die beiderseits Schmerz und Lust offenbarten, vibrierten in seiner Kehle und stiegen in einer beinahe melodiösen Abfolge aus seinem Mund, als er ihn instinktiv und drängend tiefer nahm, ihn und sich spürte wie selten zuvor. Das unwillkürliche, fast harte Stoßen in seinen Lenden, das sich äußerlich über seine Hüften fortsetzte, war ebenso wie Chase' eiserner Wille, ihn trotz des Schmerzes bei sich zu behalten, eine neue Erfahrung. Aber keine schlechte, solange Chase sie guthieß. Kraftvoll hinderten seine ihn umfassenden Arme daran, sich zurückzuziehen, wie er es im ersten Moment vorhatte, als er fürchtete, ihn zu verletzen. Seine inneren Muskelstränge schlossen sich so unerhört fest um ihn, dass sich die Schweißperlen auf Chase' Schlüsselbeinen in rote Sterne verwandelten, und er kurz davor stand, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er war unglaublich. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es noch besser werden konnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie es für ihn war, was er empfand, wenn er auf ihm lag, ihn reizte und in ihn drang, die kleine, perfekte Rundheit nahe der Darmwand massierte bis zum Orgasmus, der ihn aufkeuchen ließ, bevor er sich ganz der Empfindung ergab und die Augen schloss. Welche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, welche Gefühle durch seinen Körper brausten, wenn er in ihm kam, heftig, haltlos.

Einen Sinnenrausch tief im Inneren des Anderen zu entfesseln, sich gleichzeitig dem eigenen hinzugeben und beides zu fühlen, war ein Phänomen, das jemanden, der über derart empfindsame Zonen wie Chase verfügte, vermutlich tausend Tode der Lust sterben ließ. Zumindest wenn er seinen Geliebten sich so innig an ihn klammern fühlte wie jetzt, würde er die Erfahrung gerne einmal machen.

Ächzend vor Erregung, kaum fähig, ihn anzuschauen, verschmolzen sein verschleierter Blick und sein hübscher Körper mit seinem.

Doch Chase' Mut, es zu versuchen, würde er nie aufbringen. Trotz seiner geringeren Jahre hatte der Australier ihm einiges voraus. Entschlossenheit, vor allem. Selbst wenn er dabei Opfer bringen musste. Weil er wusste, dass sie es wert waren. Dass sie ihm schlussendlich zugute kamen. Ein Märtyrer war er nie gewesen. Es war einer der vielen Charakterzüge an ihm, die ihn zu ihm hinzogen. Weil er im Notfall immer zuerst an sich selbst dachte. Wie er. Es war nicht unbedingt sympathisch, aber ehrlich, und es imponierte ihm.

„Heiraten Sie mich. Heute Nacht und immer. Jeden Tag."

Er lachte ungläubig und tief auf, wand sich wonnevoll unter ihm, und er schob sein Becken durch die gezwungen ruhige Bewegung seines Beines von neuem unter sich. Seine Muskeln entspannten und strafften sich in einem stimulierenden, orgastischen Wechsel, und er ging mit ihm, keuchte auf und drückte das Kinn in sein Sternum. Hinter halbgeschlossenen Lidern sah Chase auf ihn hinab, verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger und stöhnte, als er zu nicken versuchte und ein leises, lüsternes Geräusch auf seinen geöffneten Lippen erstarb.

„War das ein Ja?"

„Mhm-…"

Schließlich spürte er ihn kommen. Nicht erkennbar, nicht außen, denn er lag noch immer auf ihm, die erst geschmeidigen, plötzlich hart werdenden Bauchmuskeln an seinen. Das zuvor schnappende Hecheln ging in ein dunkles, sattes, befreiendes Brüllen über, als sich sein Sphinkter heftig zusammenzog, Chase die Ferse in sein Kreuzbein grub und ihn festhielt, als wollte er ihn nie mehr hergeben.

Sämtliche Muskeln krampften sich in den ersten Sekunden seines jetzt intensiver kommenden Höhepunktes zusammen, in dem er ihn die ganze Zeit ohne Mühe gehalten und an dem er ihn hatte teilhaben lassen. Er war ein gelehriger Schüler, nicht nur in der Klinik. Bei aller Freude und Ekstase waren seine Schreie nie durchdringend, eher tief und schwingend und erstaunlich klangvoll. Erregend.

Gott, er liebte es, ihn so zu sehen und zu hören und zu wissen, dass er etwas vollbracht hatte mit ihm, das für Chase in einer glückseligen Trunkenheit endete, die er sich nirgends sonst gestattete. Nur bei ihm, mit ihm. Wenn er in ihm war, ihn voller Gefühl und Leidenschaft erforschte und sein hochgradig reagierendes Lustzentrum beeinflusste.

Heiße, pochende Wogen brandeten in seinen Leisten hoch, ließen seine Oberschenkel erzittern und strahlten hinauf bis in die Magengegend, bevor er ihm wenige Sekunden darauf folgte, er sich in ihm ergoss und er noch einmal Zeuge seiner Leidenschaft werden konnte, als er sich aufbäumte, die Pupillen in schierer Begeisterung geweitet, das Haar in dunklen Strähnen wie aufgemalt über den Jochbögen gewellt. Ein wenig roh wühlte er es beiseite, um ihn auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen, sie kurz und liebevoll zu zwicken, ehe er sich vorsichtig links und rechts von ihm abstemmte, um in seinem erschöpften Anblick zu versinken. Die Feuchtigkeit auf ihnen und zwischen Chase' Beinen war warm und tränkte die Luft mit einem nussartigen, schweren Aroma. Sie bebten beide unter der Ausschüttung von Adrenalin und Endorphinen nach, schwangen auf dem nach Sex riechenden Leder, und als er über seine Rippen strich, schrie er noch einmal auf, leise, gedämpft, außer Atem, schön und wunderbar, bevor er sich bog und die unvergleichlich anschmiegsamen Lippen an seine drückte.

„Pizza?" fragte House, nachdem sie wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen waren.

Chase schlang die Arme um ihn und streckte sich wohlig, um dann das Gesicht an seinem Hals zu bergen. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Und bin müde."

Er wärmte die restliche Pizza dennoch auf und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, in das sich Chase inzwischen zurückgezogen hatte. Nach seiner permanenten Vertretung in der Diagnostik fragte er nicht mehr, hatte vielleicht gar nicht recht verstanden, was er ihm zu erklären versucht hatte. Doch er meinte, in seiner Umarmung Traurigkeit gespürt zu haben.

Bis auf seinen weißen, hautengen Boxers aus Feinripp, die die glatte, reine Struktur seiner Haut betonten, trug er nichts, und House fiel noch einmal über ihn her, koste und schmeckte die weiche Haut seiner Schultern, die zum Aufessen waren, weil es ein Versäumnis gewesen wäre, es nicht zu tun. Sie dufteten und schmeckten nach mehr.

Chase umarmte ihn erfreut, lachte und ließ es sich gefallen, dass er immer noch größeren Appetit auf ihn hatte als auf die Pizza. Er würde ihn immer lieben, mehr und - was seinen Körper betraf - häufiger als irgendjemanden sonst, und es war sein Ernst gewesen, als er ihm einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Er, dem seine Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit grundsätzlich über alles ging.

„Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie kommen? Ich meine sexuell", knurrte er neugierig in seine bereitwillig nachgebende Schulterfurche, während er mit dem Bund der Boxers spielte, über seinen Po strich und die schlanken Bögen der Gesäßmuskeln ertastete. „An breitschultrige dunkelhaarige, längst verstorbene Schauspieler? Oder doch eher an Cameron? Das wäre ziemlich enttäuschend, aber sagen Sie trotzdem die Wahrheit."

„An Sie denke ich", erwiderte er in leicht entrüstetem Tonfall, der eine Phantasie vollkommen ausschloss, als House sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm und es zu sich aufhob, um ihn noch einmal zu küssen und dann behutsam an den breiten, Sinnlichkeit verratenden Lippen zu zupfen.

Das herbe Testosteron seines eigenen Samenergusses stieg ihm in die Nase, sowie er seine Haut koste.

„Sie würden mich nicht betrügen. Nicht einmal in Ihren süßen naiven Gedanken."

Kopfschüttelnd verschränkte der junge Australier die Finger hinter seinen Nacken, rieb die Nasenspitze an seiner und senkte den Blick. Sein immer noch leicht unregelmäßiger Atem blies erhitzt über seine Brust und machte ihn schaudern. Auch die sanft gewölbte Stirn glühte wie im Fieber. Seine Stimme klang jetzt sehr australisch, sehr gedehnt. Aber er blieb beim Thema, wechselte es nicht sprunghaft wie üblich.

„Weshalb fragen Sie? Betrügen Sie mich? Sie haben da ein kleines rotes Buch mit Adressen von Mädchen in Ihrer Schreibtischschublade. Dr. Wilson sagt, Sie hatten früher häufig Prostituierte im Haus."

Die Schreibtischschublade. Wo er die anrüchigen Unterlagen des Großvaters verstaut hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er sie nicht entdeckt beim Stöbern durch unerlaubte Gefilde. Er würde sie doch verbrennen.

„Die mich nicht mehr kennen, so lange ist das her. Es wundert mich, dass Sie keine Holzwürmer zwischen den Seiten gefunden haben. Ich bin treu, Chase. Und Ihnen uneingeschränkt ergeben."

Nach einem langen, überwältigenden Kuss der Dankbarkeit, bei dem ihm schwindelig wurde vor Verlangen und der willkommenen Wärme seiner Mundhöhle, war das Thema erledigt. Es wäre an der Zeit, ihm noch einmal schonend seine aktuelle, wenig hoffnungsvolle Arbeitssituation ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, als er in sein strahlendes Gesicht sah, zumal der Abend bisher perfekt verlaufen war. Glückliche Momente mit ihm waren das Paradies auf Erden. Und er hatte ihn zweifelsohne glücklich gemacht. Tat es noch. Das Schöne an Chase war wohl, dass er trotz seiner Lust auf ihn ebenso bescheiden sein konnte. Meist genügten eine zarte Berührung, Aufmerksamkeit und der Wille, ihm zuzuhören. Er hoffte, es würde so bleiben.

„Wie sieht es mit Fernsehen aus? Gregory Peck oder Dorothy aus Kansas? _Der Zauberer von Oz_ gehörte zu den Lieblingsfilmen Ihrer Mutter."

„Ist das wahr?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und hielt Chase dabei fest, der gedankenverloren Kreise auf seine Brust zeichnete. Er fühlte sich schläfrig und zufrieden. Nichts wog seine romantische Ader auf, mit der er ihn nach ihrer Intimität beinahe staunend in Beschlag nahm. „Ich rate. Und selbst wenn ich das tue, habe ich immer recht."

Auf seinen Wunsch hin legte er _Das letzte Ufer _in den Videorecorder, schaltete jedoch aus, als er die diffuse Angst des Jungen bemerkte, die sich dahingehend äußerte, dass er sich an ihn schmiegte und plötzlich mental dicht machte wie in einer Absenz, als seine Augen ihren Glanz verloren, in dem sie bisher gestrahlt hatten. Sogar seinen Appetit hatte er wieder gefunden, und die Pizza mit sichtlichem Genuss aufgegessen. Es war ein gutes Zeichen, und er beschloss, Wilsons Befürchtungen, er vergifte sich mit Vicodin, ad acta zu legen.

Doch er betrachtete ihn kritisch und wickelte eine Strähne seines Haares um den Finger. Mitunter war es schwierig, sich in ihn hineinzuversetzen, in seinen mehr oder weniger verstörten Geist, aber nun zeigte er ganz eindeutig Symptome einer Panik, die er tatsächlich nachempfinden konnte.

Die Atmosphäre einer Macht, die auf einen Schlag sämtliches Leben auf dem Planeten auslöschte, hatte der Regisseur beunruhigend gut eingefangen, und die Schauspieler trugen ihren Teil dazu bei, den Film – wenn auch mit gewohntem Hollywood-Melodram untermauert - realistisch wirken zu lassen. Selbst Fred Astaire als Atomwissenschaftler bewies, dass er mehr konnte als Stepptanzen. Es war solide Unterhaltung, aber verdammt spannend gemacht. Er wollte nicht, dass Chase sich mit unnötigen Alpträumen quälte.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Wäre so etwas möglich?" Chase wechselte aufgeregt die Lage und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um den Arm um ihn legen zu können. „So etwas wie hier?"

„Theoretisch. Aber das hier ist Fiktion. Der Film ist fast fünfzig Jahre alt, und die Menschheit noch da."

„Vielleicht würde dieser Atomkrieg unsere Insel verschonen", sagte er etwas besänftigt und schlaftrunken.

„Dann sollten wir bald eine suchen", murmelte er in sein Haar.

„Ich bin kein Arzt mehr, oder?", sagte er unvermittelt, und House lief eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. Innerlich rüstete er sich für einen Gefühlsausbruch und Sturzbächen aus den großen, klaren Augen. Das Drama blieb jedoch aus. Beinahe gleichgültig zog er die Decke hinauf zur Brust und gähnte. „Vielleicht werde ich doch Schriftsteller. Oder Ihr Hausboy."

„Sie sind soviel mehr. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sich weiter um das Haus kümmern, meinetwegen einen echten Gauguin ersteigern. Der Monat ist um, Sie haben wieder Taschengeld."


	9. Chapter 9

Dr. Bishop ging House auf die Nerven. Mit dem Eifer eines Neulings demontierte sie sowohl die Patienten als auch ihre Teamkollegen pseudo-psychologisch und bewies dabei größeren Tatendrang als Wilson, jedoch auch größeres Geschick.

Erstaunlich schnell hatte sie Camerons Drang, die Welt nach ihrer eigenen Vorstellung zu verbessern und selbst den abgebrühten Foreman durchschaut. Es hätte vielleicht Eindruck auf House gemacht, wenn er nicht ihr bevorzugtes Opfer gewesen wäre, da er sich am unnahbarsten ihr gegenüber gab, was sie aufstachelte, sich genauer mit ihm zu befassen. Wie eine lauernde Katze saß sie am Glastisch und maß ihn mit verstörenden Blicken.

Außerdem zog sie Camerons Unmut auf sich, die ihre Position als einziges weibliches Wesen auf der Abteilung bedroht sah und sich beschwerte, unter diesen Bedingungen (natürlich nannte sie andere Gründe) nicht arbeiten zu können. Eine gewisse Stutenbissigkeit ließ sich dabei nicht leugnen. Foreman sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Aufgaben getrennt voneinander erledigten. Zwangsläufig unterhielt House somit den engsten Kontakt zu ihr. Er hasste Foreman für diesen Winkelzug und fragte sich mehr als einmal, ob er mit dem Megaphon auf der Galerie im Foyer verkünden sollte, dass ein hübscher, junger, nackter Australier in seinem Bett ausruhte, um sich nach seiner Rückkehr sehnsüchtig und wild mit ihm durch die Laken zu wälzen. Dann hätte Foreman mit seinem Wissen über ihr Verhältnis kein Oberwasser mehr - folglich auch nicht die Macht, House zu erpressen - und alles könnte zur Normalität zurückkehren – mit ihm als Chef der Diagnostik. Den ersten Schritt, den er unternehmen würde, wäre Dr. Bishop zu feuern, die sich ihm wie ein zweiter Schatten auf die Fersen heftete, wenn Foreman ihn durch die Korridore scheuchte.

In der ersten Zeit sprach sie nicht viel mit ihm, da er sie stets auflaufen ließ oder ihr das Wort im Mund umdrehte, aber ihr wissendes Schweigen irritierte ihn fast in höherem Maß als ihr Spielchen. Es war ein verbissenes, stummes, das sie mit ihm trieb, aber darum nicht weniger gefährlich.

Als das Team bereits in den Feierabend unterwegs war und er ins Büro trat, um seine Sachen abzuholen, schwenkte sie selbstsicher auf seinem Sessel, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und hob eine ihrer dünnen, sorgsam nachgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sein PC war noch an. Statt des Bildschirmschoners mit dem Logo des PPTH war eine seiner E-Mails an Chase zu erkennen, die er trotz seines überfüllten Tagesplans fast stündlich abschickte. Auf diese Weise hielt er regen Kontakt, da Chase sich mithilfe des Internets Informationen zurückholte, die er eventuell vergessen hatte und sofort benachrichtigt wurde, sobald eine neue E-Mail einging.

Meist kam innerhalb einer halben Stunde die Rückantwort, und er fühlte sich besser, da er Klarheit darüber hatte, dass es ihm gut ging. Inzwischen hatte er sich an seine Buchstabenverdreher gewöhnt; er fand sie sogar recht charmant. Allerdings war es äußerst leichtsinnig von ihm, den Postordner offen stehen zu lassen.

„Sie schreiben Gedichte", sagte sie und konnte die Überraschung in der Stimme nicht verhehlen. „An einen Mann. Dr. Chase, um genau zu sein."

„Ohne den Doktor. Nur noch Chase. Sie haben ihm seinen Job weggeschnappt", erwiderte er und nahm unwillkürlich die unterlegene Selbstverteidigung ein, worüber er sich ärgerte. Er war dieser Frau keine Rechenschaft über seine private Korrespondenz schuldig. „Und die Gedichte sind ein Code. Eigentlich bedeutet das _zieh heute Abend deine Lederstrapse an_. Sie würden sich wundern, wie sexy er darin aussieht. Ich stehe außerdem auf Bondage und Sadomaso. Bin ich der Top-Typ oder eher Bottom, was meinen Sie?"

Milde lächelnd erhob sie sich und strich ihren ohnehin tadellos sitzenden Laborkittel glatt. So leicht ließ sie sich nicht einschüchtern. Ihr lockiges, rotes Haar war zu einem Knoten aufgesteckt. Er war erstaunt, festzustellen, dass ihr diese altertümliche Art, langes Haar zu bändigen, stand. Obwohl der Kiefer kantig geschnitten war, hatte sie einen schönen, weichen Mund (nicht so perfekt wie Chase') und runde Wangen. Er mochte wetten, dass die reine Haut im Sommer von leichten Sommersprossen gesprenkelt war.

Direkt vor ihm knickte sie in der Hüfte ein, auf der sie die Hand aufstemmte, bevor sie kess den Unterkiefer vorschob und die Unverfrorenheit besaß, das Gedicht zu rezitieren. Entweder hatte sie den Ordner lange geöffnet gehabt, oder ihr Gedächtnis nahm alles in Sekundenbruchteilen auf. So versiert wie sie in allem war, tippte er auf letzteres.

„_Gibst du einen Kuss mir nur,  
Tausend geb ich dir für einen.  
Ach wie schnelle läuft die Uhr,  
Gibst du einen Kuss mir nur.  
Ich verlange keinen Schwur,  
Wenn es treu die Lippen meinen,  
Gibst du einen Kuss mir nur,  
Tausend geb ich dir für einen._

Ich habe Sie anders eingeschätzt, nachdem, was mir Eric erzählt hat. Und Sie mich entweder versuchen zu demütigen oder wie Luft behandeln. Wie der Mistkerl, als der er Sie bezeichnet. Ich dachte, Sie scheren sich um niemanden. Jetzt bin ich direkt erleichtert."

_Eric_. Nicht Foreman. Er glaubte kaum, dass sie mit Cameron bereits auf derart vertraulicher Basis verkehrte. Aber Cameron hatte sie schließlich nicht eingestellt. Sie machte einen Vorstoß, den er nicht von ihr erwartet hatte und ihn daher im ersten Moment durcheinander brachte.

„Mögen Sie Sushi? Ich würde Sie gerne zum Essen einladen, Dr. House."

Mit gespielter Herablassung schaute er auf sie herunter. „Weshalb würden Sie das wollen? Ich bin nicht nett zu Ihnen."

„In der Klinik nicht", bestätigte sie. „Vielleicht wären Sie es außerhalb. Immerhin sind Sie offensichtlich ungewöhnlich entgegenkommend Dr. Chase gegenüber. Wenn wir uns privat träfen, hätte ich überdies die Chance, ihn kennen zu lernen. Eric sagt, Sie wohnen gemeinsam mit ihm in einem Haus, in das Sie vor kurzem ihm zuliebe gezogen sind. Für einen anderen wären Sie diesen Schritt niemals gegangen. Er scheint ein beeindruckender Mensch zu sein. Und er spaltet die Meinung meiner Teamkollegen. So wie Sie."

„Denken Sie nicht daran, ihn als Ihren Klienten zu verpflichten", sagte er und packte seinen Rucksack, wobei er ihrem Blick trotzte, der ihn jetzt kühl durchbohrte. Sie war sonderbar, fast ein wenig unheimlich, und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum. Vielleicht war sie ihm zu ähnlich. Anders als Chase, auf eine ihn erschreckende Art. „Machen Sie Ihren Job. Mehr wird nicht von Ihnen verlangt."

oOo

House fertigte einen Tagesplan für Chase an, um ihn zu beschäftigen, während er außer Haus war. Zunächst fand er die Idee furchtbar. Tagesplan klang nach Disziplin, die er in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung nicht aufbrachte. Doch er bat ihn zu sich an den Tisch und um seine Hilfe bei der Ausarbeitung, die ihn entgegen seiner Erwartung nicht überforderte, da House bereitwillig Kompromisse schloss.

Zwischen neun und zehn Uhr sollte er aufstehen und frühstücken. Es war ein bisschen früh, und manchmal gönnte er sich eine halbe Stunde länger im Bett. Gegen elf beantwortete er dann die erste seiner E-Mails, die immer mit einer Strophe bekannter Liebesgedichte begannen. Allein deswegen lohnte sich das Aufstehen.

Der Garten bildete seine größte Herausforderung, da die Bäume und Sträucher nun ihre Blätter abschüttelten und der Pool abgedeckt werden musste. Bis er die Gartenarbeit erledigt hatte, wurde es nach Mittag und Zeit, das Essen zu bestellen. Oft hatte er keinen Hunger, doch House kontrollierte jeden Abend die Belege, um zu sehen, ob er sich an die Anweisung gehalten hatte.

Danach belohnte er sich rituell mit einer Zigarette, aus der drei oder vier wurden, und einer wärmenden Kanne Kaffee, die er in eine Decke eingewickelt draußen unter dem Vordach der Terrasse zu sich nahm. Er begann, wieder zu lesen, versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren und das Gelesene zu behalten, um später davon zu erzählen, weil House ihn danach fragen würde. Im Gegenzug amüsierte der ihn mit Episoden aus der Klinik. Er wunderte sich manchmal über die Kleinigkeiten, wegen denen überängstliche Leute einen Arzt aufsuchten und glaubte, House nähme ihn auf den Arm, als er von einer Frau berichtete, die allen Ernstes einen Schnupfen als lebensbedrohlichen Angriff auf ihr Immunsystem befürchtet und nicht eher Ruhe gegeben hatte, bis House sie für einen Ganzkörperscan zur Radiologie überwiesen hatte.

Mithilfe einer Vorlage, die er aus dem Internet herunter lud, Werkzeug und ein paar Brettern aus dem Gartenhaus versuchte er sich an einer Futterstelle für die einheimischen Vögel, deren Nahrung aufgrund der in frostigen Nächten hart werdenden Erde allmählich knapp wurde.

Das Vogelhaus wurde zu einer echten, ihn erfüllenden Aufgabe. Wenn er sich nach dem getanen Leistungssoll seines Planes ins Gartenhaus zur Werkbank begab, um daran zu basteln, fühlte er sich gut und wertvoll. Manchmal, wenn er heimkam, half House ihm dabei. Die Säge versteckte er vor ihm und ließ ihn nur in seinem Beisein die Bretter zurechtschneiden. Chase mochte den Geruch nach Holz und Spänen, da er wohltuend den Nasenflügeln schmeichelte, wenn er tief einatmete.

Einkaufen dagegen durfte er alleine, und er war sehr stolz, dass House ihm zutraute, das Richtige zu besorgen. Allerdings wurde er flammend rot, als er die vielsagenden Buchstaben K-Y auf dem Zettel entzifferte. Die Kassiererin schien mehr zu wissen, als sie sollte, während er die Tube verkehrt herum auf das Laufband legte in der Hoffnung, sie würde sie ohne einen Kommentar über den Scanner ziehen. Was sie zwar tat, ihm jedoch verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte. Zu allem Überfluss reichte das Bargeld nicht, und er musste mit Kreditkarte bezahlen. Es war House', doch ihn kannte man aufgrund seines Renommees sogar besser, und alle hier in der Gegend wussten, dass er mit ihm zusammen wohnte.

„Für einen Freund", nuschelte er in seinen Schal, schluckte und wünschte sich die Hitze aus dem Gesicht.

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. „Sicher. So etwas kauft man nicht für sich selbst."

Er beschloss, einen anderen Laden zu suchen, wo man anonymer einkaufte.

Besuch erhielt er keinen, doch er vermisste ihn auch nicht. Die einzigen, die ihn kannten und ihn durch seinen Liebhaber grüßen ließen, waren seine früheren Kollegen. Es war ihm lieber, nichts von ihnen zu hören, denn ein Zusammentreffen wäre peinsam gewesen. Dass er sich nicht einmal mehr an Cameron erinnerte, nagte schwer an seinem Selbstwertgefühl.

Das ihn ersetzende Teammitglied brachte House nicht mehr zur Sprache, dessen Rückkehr er gewöhnlich vor dem Aquarium entgegenfieberte, wenn er nach fünf Uhr die Fische gefüttert hatte. Gelegentlich wirkte er gereizt, gab sich jedoch Mühe, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vermutlich fügte sich der Neue weniger unauffällig in die Abteilung als er es getan hatte.

Er brachte Dokumentationen über Tahiti und Hawaii oder Filme mit, in denen entweder Gregory Peck oder sein Heimatland Australien die Hauptrolle spielten wie in dem Mehrteiler _Dornenvögel_, den sie sich im Bett anschauten, wenn nicht gerade House' Telenovelas liefen. Über jede einzelne darin auftauchende Figur wusste er Bescheid und konnte sämtliche Intrigen vorhersagen, ohne die in Chase' Augen alle nach dem gleichen Schema ablaufenden Sendungen zu verwechseln.

Ohne House hätte er nicht gewusst, wie er die Tage überstehen sollte, aber er weigerte sich trotz dessen wiederholten Bitte, ihn zur Arbeit zu begleiten. Das eine Mal auf der Onkologie war eine Lektion gewesen, die er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

„Dieser Bricassart ist ein pädophilier Schwächling", kommentierte House das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm und zog Chase an sich. Er spürte seine warmen, kräftigen Armmuskeln, die ihn liebevoll umfingen und erschauderte vor Wonne, während sein Blick auf den Monitor gerichtet blieb und House' leises Lachen und das Knistern von Popcorn sein Ohr erreichte. „Zwei Liebschaften auf einmal geht niemals gut. Und Meggie Cleary ist schon von klein auf ein Biest. Kein Wunder bei dem Vater. Haben Sie gesehen, wie er den weinerlichen Frank behandelt? Nicht dass er es besser verdient hätte. Der geborene Verlierer. Ich glaube, er begeht Selbstmord."

„Warum ist Meggie ein Biest?"

„Sie wird ihn rumkriegen, den heuchlerischen Pfaffen. Erzbischöfe und Kardinäle lehnen in der Regel Verhütungsmaßnahmen ab. Und ihren Fortpflanzungstrieb verleugnen sie. Er hätte sich besser daran halten sollen. Oder dem Zölibat und der Kirche entsagen und sich dann einen treuen, ehrlichen Jüngling angeln."

„Ich finde, er kann einem leid tun."

Schmale, lange Finger strichen durch sein Haar. „Es ist nur seichte Unterhaltung, Chase. Alles erfunden. Im wahren Leben hat der Kerl sein Glück längst gefunden." Er versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, aber seine Stimme klang unterschwellig alarmiert. Bedacht koste er seinen Haarsatz, quetschte seine Nasenwurzel und griff zur Fernbedienung, um das Video zu unterbrechen. Dann warf er sie hinunter aufs Bettende, um beide Hände frei zu haben, ihn zur Seite zu wälzen und seinen Po zu kneten. Seine Hände passten genau über beide Gesäßhälften.

Er spürte nichts. Kein körperliches Verlangen nach ihm, auch wenn er ihn benötigte, seine Gegenwart, seine fast nebensächlichen Zärtlichkeiten, so wie diese.

„Haben Sie das Gel besorgt?"

Er ging auf seine Küsse ein, weil sie ihn nun doch erregten. Ihn aufhetzten, als er das Bein über House' Hüfte legte und sich jäh an seiner Brust abstemmte, um seinen Lippen zu entgehen. In letzter Zeit war er verblüffend zurückhaltend gewesen, so dass ihn seine eindeutig implizierte Frage überrumpelte.

„Alles, was auf dem Zettel stand."

„Gut für Sie."

„Nicht heute. Bitte. Ich … ich weiß nicht, aber …" Verschämt senkte er den Kopf. „Ich habe Angst."

„Schmerzen?" Die Fürsorge in seinen Augen brachte ihn fast zum Weinen.

„Ein bisschen", log er und küsste die Wange, auf der sich eine jetzt schärfer abzeichnende Linie von seinem Auge bis zum Mundwinkel hinunterzog. Es war nicht das. Den Schmerz machte er ihn komplett vergessen, sobald er ihn mit einer Vorsicht liebte, die ihresgleichen suchte. Aber manchmal fühlte er sich machtlos angesichts seiner Überlegenheit.

Schließlich rückte er widerwillig mit dem wahren Grund heraus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen. Oder wie man eines anfasst."

Es war albern, aber er hatte tatsächlich lange darüber nachgedacht, während er seinen Kaffee geschlürft hatte.

Am Zaun waren ein paar Pärchen vorbeiflaniert; ältere, die ihn gerührt hatten und auch ein ganz junges, frisch verliebtes Hand in Hand. Das Mädchen hatte ihm entschuldigend zugewunken, als er durch das Tor getreten war, nachdem der Junge versucht hatte, ihr einen Apfel vom Baum zu holen. Bevor er ihnen beiden einen anbieten und einen ersten Kontakt zur neuen Nachbarschaft knüpfen konnte, waren sie auf und davon gewesen. Im Nachhinein war er erschrocken von seiner eigenen Courage ins Haus geflüchtet, wo er sich neben der Laube am sichersten wähnte. Fremde machten ihm immer noch Angst. Schließlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er ihnen früher bereits begegnet war und sie und sich selbst mit seiner Amnesie in Verlegenheit stürzte.

Sicher hatte er Sex mit Cameron oder einer früheren Freundin gehabt - immerhin war er bereits Ende Zwanzig - aber er erinnerte sich nicht. Vielleicht hatte ihre gemeinsame Zeit ihm nie soviel gegeben wie die mit House. In gewissem Sinn war das tragisch, dann wiederum glaubte er, nicht wirklich etwas versäumt zu haben. Kein Funke war übergesprungen bei ihrem Wiedersehen nach der Trepanation. Möglicherweise hatte er ihr noch weniger bedeutet. Ihre Besorgnis nach der Trepanation hatte künstlich gewirkt. Ganz anders als jetzt House', der prüfend sein Kinn anhob.

„Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, Sie unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Sie gehen fremd", argwöhnte er. „Treffen sich mit der hübschen Nachbarin oder einer Online-Bekanntschaft, während ich im Schweiße meines Angesichts die Brötchen verdiene."

„Nein." Um Verzeihung bittend streichelte er seine Schultern. Starke, männliche, zum Anlehnen wie geschaffene. Er wollte keine anderen. Es war besser, schwach zu sein, besonders seit er anders war, sein Gehirn nicht mehr funktionierte. „Ich bin nur nicht… in Stimmung."

„Wären Sie es mit Cameron? Oder der Nachbarin? Ich kann Ihnen die Telefonnummer einer hochkarätigen aus meinem roten Buch empfehlen, wenn ich Ihnen nicht mehr gut genug bin oder Sie glauben, dass Ihnen der Umgang mit der Weiblichkeit fehlt. Obwohl es mich zugegebenermaßen ein wenig kränkt, was Sie mir hoffentlich nicht übel nehmen."

Es sollte scherzhaft gemeint sein, aber Chase wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte nicht damit angefangen. Die Traurigkeit in den hageren Zügen hätte er gerne weggeküsst und dafür alles gegeben, um seine Worte unausgesprochen zu machen.

„Es ist dumm", wiegelte er ab und biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er sich an den Älteren schmiegte. Als er seinen Arm um sich spürte, seinen sanft forschenden Mund an seinem Jochbogen, wusste er, dass er ihm längst verziehen hatte, vielleicht nicht einmal ärgerlich geworden war. „Ich komme auf dumme Gedanken, wenn ich den ganzen Tag niemanden zum Reden habe. Ich möchte es nicht wissen. Ich brauche niemanden anderen. Wirklich nicht. Bitte vergessen Sie, was ich gesagt habe."

Brummelnd kreiste House mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schulter und langsam hinunter über den Oberarm. Er drückte sich ein wenig höher gegen das Kopfende, ließ die Wange an ihn sinken, und ein warmes Glücksgefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Mitunter war es auch herrlich, ihn einfach nur zu hören und seine Haut an sich zu fühlen, zu wissen, dass er da war. Nachts wurde es jetzt frisch, und er war dankbar für die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, wenn er dicht bei ihm schlief. Wegstoßen würde er ihn nie.

Mutig schob er ein Bein zwischen seine. Sie waren länger, schlanker und dunkler. Im direkten Vergleich zu House' Extremitäten wirkten seine fast kindlich stämmig. Trotzdem war Chase der schnellere Läufer. Selbst Spaziergängen im Park hielt das kranke Bein nicht lange stand, das er gerade behutsam anstupste, ehe er mit den Zehen seinen Knöchel kitzelte. Das Bild war irgendwie schön, und er wurde von dem grotesken Ansinnen durchdrungen, es mit einer Kamera festzuhalten. Abgesehen von der unübersehbaren Narbe des Infarkts hatte House einen mustergültig muskulösen, sehnigen Körper wie aus _Grays Anatomy_, dem Klassiker der medizinischen Lehrbücher. Durchtrainiert wie ein Athlet. Als er sein halb aufgebrachtes, halb behagliches Grunzen hörte, legte er die Hand auf den linken Oberschenkel und massierte ihn sachte.

„Whoa whoa", sagte der Ältere ermahnend und ein bisschen heiser, als er das Bein kurz nervös bewegte und mit dem Knie seinen Schenkel berührte. Es freute ihn, dass er dazu imstande war, ihn zu erregen. „Ich dachte, wir wollen heute brav sein."

„Wie war das mit Cameron und mir?"

„Das lässt Ihnen keine Ruhe, hm? Na schön. Sagen Sie hinterher aber nicht, ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt."

oOo

Er seufzte und spielte bedächtig Klavier über sein wundervoll kräftiges Rückgrat, um an den Lendengrübchen zu verweilen und die kleinen, ihn erregenden Mulden zu ertasten, als Chase sich ihm zuwandte und abermals die Seitenlage einnahm, um ihn genau zu betrachten. Mit dem Finger fuhr er über seine Nase, und er lächelte, ohne es zu merken.

„Es war keine Liebe. Nicht von ihrer Seite aus, und glücklicherweise waren Sie schlau genug, das bald zu begreifen. Ich habe Sie beide in Aktion in der Besenkammer des Krankenhauses erwischt. Seitdem wusste ich, dass es nicht gut gehen konnte. Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie sahen aus wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen, und wissen Sie, was Cameron getan hat?"

Selbstvergessen und sinnlich kraulte er sein Brusthaar, und House war sich nicht sicher, ob er geistig noch bei ihm war und ihm folgte. Ob er es ihm wirklich sagen konnte. Die Vorstellung, vom Boss mit einer Kollegin in flagranti ertappt worden zu sein, war keine angenehme, besonders nicht, wenn man inzwischen das Bett mit ihm teilte.

Er hatte gewusst, was ihn erwartete, nicht zuletzt aufgrund Camerons Verhalten, das ihm gesagt hatte, was sie plante. In seiner Reichweite hatte er sie vernehmlich zu Chase etwas von _Nach Feierabend _und _Besenkammer _sagen hören, als ob sie darauf spekulierte, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie begehrt wurde und was für ein Idiot er doch war, sie abzuweisen. Sie, die barmherzige Florence Nightingale, die zudem auch noch jung und hübsch war und bereit, ihn zu umhätscheln wie einen ausgesetzten Welpen. Es war ihr beinahe krankhaft wichtig, von ihm gemocht zu werden, aber noch wichtiger, ihre Qualitäten als Frau unter Beweis zu stellen und ihn wissen zu lassen, was er versäumte, wenn er ihr widerstand. Und er war darauf hereingefallen, weil er damals noch ein anderer gewesen war als heute und sich daran geweidet hatte, in die Rolle des Spielverderbers zu schlüpfen und Chase halbnackt, schwer atmend und in größter Verlegenheit zu sehen. Schön war er gewesen, wie er erhitzt, mit roten Wangen das über seine Unterarme gerutschte Hemd an die Brust gepresst hatte.

Der Junge hatte etwas für sie empfunden. Vielleicht nicht Liebe. Vielleicht war es nur das Bedürfnis gewesen, jemanden zu beschützen und zu umsorgen wie früher seine Mutter. Aber Cameron brauchte keinen Beschützer. Sie wollte selbst beschützen auf eine Art, die sich von seiner grundlegend unterschied. Er lebte nun lange genug mit dem jungen Australier in einer Beziehung, um erkannt zu haben, dass er Menschen, die er liebte, nicht zu deren Gunsten und somit automatisch zum eigenen verändern wollte.

Nie drängte er ihn, Geheimnisse preiszugeben oder seinen Lebensstil zu verändern. Alles das, was nun nicht mehr war wie vor Chase, hatte sich ergeben. Ohne Eile, ohne Zwang. Wenngleich es ihm heute undenkbar schien, hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der er seinen alten Gewohnheiten nachgegangen war und der Junge sie geduldet hatte.

Endlich fand sein Blick wieder seine Augen, und er konnte nicht anders, als ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Er schmeckte wie Honigwein, süß und verlockend, und er fasste in die Fülle seines Schopfes, um ihn an sich zu ziehen und ziellos über sein schmales Gesicht zu streifen, bis Chase sich lachend und grunzend entzog. Mitunter ging House ein wenig roh mit ihm um, doch es gefiel ihm, solange er ihn nicht erniedrigte. Und diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Außer Atem, mit bebenden Schultern, grinste er ihn lausbübisch an. „Was hat sie getan?"

„Gelächelt hat sie. Fast so durchtrieben wie Sie jetzt. Sie hat damit gerechnet, gestört zu werden. Vielleicht hat sie sogar darauf gehofft. Sie hat in Ihnen das gesehen, was sie von mir nicht haben konnte. Den äußeren, attraktiven Schein. In Ihren Körper war sie verliebt, aber haben wollte sie mich. Der ideale Partner für sie wäre eine Mischung aus uns beiden. Ich weiß, dass es grausam klingt, aber sie wollte Sie nur, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen. Was ihr nicht gelungen ist. Höchstens im Umkehrschluss. Ich wollte Sie endgültig retten und für mich haben."

„Dann war es auch für Sie nur physische Attraktivität?"

„Um zu beweisen, dass ich damals daran überhaupt nicht gedacht habe, lasse ich heute die Finger von Ihnen und übe mich in Keuschheit wie Pater Ralph. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Sie wollte. Emotionen kann man nicht erklären. Ich wusste lange nicht, was mir entgangen wäre, wenn Sie nicht die Initiative ergriffen hätten."

Er runzelte die Brauen. House war versucht, die kleinen Falten zu glätten, die ihm trotzdem so gut standen. Mitunter dachte er darüber nach, wie sie beide und die Zukunft in zehn Jahren aussähen, und wenn er das tat, stellten sich Skrupel ein. Ob er ihn würde halten können.

Chase wäre noch keine vierzig, in der Blüte seiner Männlichkeit stehend, und er mit sechzig gewissermaßen ein alter Mann. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde sich im Lauf der kommenden Jahre der Zustand seines Beines verschlechtern, und er wäre dauerhaft an einen Rollstuhl gebunden, auf Hilfe angewiesen. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde, dass der Australier sie ihm im Übermaß geben, sich für ihn aufopfern würde. Dann vielleicht nicht mehr aus Liebe, sondern aus Schuldgefühlen und Mitleid heraus, weil er ihm ein Heim geboten hatte, in dem er willkommen war. Und genau das würde er vermeiden wollen. Weil es ihm selbst Gewissensbisse bereiten würde.

„Das habe ich?"

„Mmm…"

Genießerisch küsste er ihm die kleinen Schweißperlen von der Stirn, die sich unter seinen Berührungen entspannte. Armer Junge. Die erhöhte Temperatur (seit Wochen konstant auf 37°C, Abends bis zu einem halben Grad mehr – er hatte es in seiner Datei notiert) war bereits zu einer permanenten Begleiterscheinung des Gabapentins geworden und schien ihn nur noch wenig zu tangieren, doch wenn sie sich zu einem Fieber auswuchs, konnte das böse Folgen haben. Halluzinationen wären die schlimmsten.

Wundervoll weich war er, so nachgiebig und biegsam, dass er in ihm vergehen wollte, als Chase die Arme um ihn legte, von hinten über den Nacken hinauf in sein Haar strich, das sich nicht nur durch die Berührung seiner sanften Finger aufstellte.

„Sie waren der Löwe. Nicht ich. Von Anfang an haben Sie bestimmt, wo es lang geht mit uns. Selbst unser erster Kuss ging von Ihnen aus. Unvergesslich war der. Als hätten Sie vorher lange geübt."

„Wirklich?" Ein wenig skeptisch lachte er in seinen Mund. „Sie machen sich lustig über mich. Ich bin kein dominanter Typ."

„Aber ein raffinierter. Mit einem einzigartig prallen, kleinen, paradiesischen Hintern, auf dem _Eigentum von_ _Greg House_ steht. Von dem Augenblick an, als Sie mich geküsst haben, habe ich gewusst, dass wir füreinander gemacht sind. Sie hatten keine Chance mehr, zu entkommen. Obwohl Sie es lange geglaubt hatten."

Schweigend und ohne den Mund zu verziehen löste er sich von ihm, schaute nachdenklich zur Seite und knetete die Unterlippe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sein Haar fiel über den breiten Nasenrücken, der so reizend in der gegensätzlich schmalen Spitze endete.

Behutsam modellierte er die steile Linie seines glatten Kiefers nach, ehe er aufstand, um die Kassette über Hawaii in den Recorder zu legen.

Endlose Strände, Palmen in Lagunen und blaues, klares Wasser. Wagemutige Surfer und tanzende und zu Ukulelenklängen mit Busen und Hüften rollende, nett anzusehende Hawaiianerinnen, denen man die Lust am Leben ansah. Touristen, die ihr Frühstück auf Plastikstühlen an Plastiktischen im Meer einnahmen und bis unter den Bauchnabel vom offenbar angenehm temperierten Wasser umspült wurden.

Kein Sprecher störte die idyllischen Impressionen; auf der Rückseite der Videohülle wurde der Film als _inspirierend_ _meditatives Erlebnis_ _zum Entspannen und Träumen_ angepriesen. Er glaubte nicht an die Wirkung visueller Drogen (mit Ausnahme von Pornos, vielleicht, und Chase' jugendlichem Hintern), aber eventuell hätten die harmonischen, traumhaften Bilder einen positiven Effekt auf Chase. Er wurde tatsächlich ruhiger, atmete tiefer, als er sich nach einem Schnaufen an ihn neigte und Besitz ergreifend seinen Arm um sich legte. Spontan fuhr seine Hand unter sein Gesäß, um es zu umfassen, doch Chase führte sie wieder höher, indem er ein Stück herunterrutschte.

„Oahu soll sehr schön sein", murmelte House in sein Ohr, über dem sich die charmant altmodisch anmutende Hollywoodlocke wellte, und ließ die Finger auf seinem Schlüsselbein kreisen. „Nicht so überlaufen wie Honolulu. Da wäre sicher noch eine winzigkleine Bambushütte für uns frei. Oder ein behindertengerecht eingerichtetes Baumhaus. Vielleicht wäre das sogar praktischer; wir hätten keine Nachbarn, die sich über nächtliche Ruhestörung beklagen. Es sei denn, Baumhäuser gehören dort zum Standard. Sie können ziemlich leidenschaftlich sein. Eigentlich sind Sie es immer."

Auf seinen Scherz mit den Baumhäusern reagierte er nicht, und er blieb merkwürdig apathisch, nachdem die Dokumentation zu Ende war. Seine während des Filmes abgegebenen Kommentare oder Fragen hatte er einsilbig oder überhaupt nicht beantwortet. Hinter der hübschen Stirn arbeitete es. Er dachte an Cameron.

„Chase", sagte er eindringlich und musste tatsächlich schlucken, bevor er weiter sprach. Es fiel ihm schwer, sein Angebot in Worte zu fassen. Schwerer, als er geglaubt hatte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieses Problem zwischen ihnen irgendwann noch einmal aufkam. Dennoch fühlte er den Drang, es zu lösen, Chase seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen. Es bedeutete ihm viel, seine Selbständigkeit zu wahren.

Vor ihrer Verbindung war Chase ebenso wenig interessiert am eigenen Geschlecht gewesen wie er selbst. Doch gerade deswegen spürte er das Besondere, einmalig Kostbare, das er mit ihm hatte.

Anders als Chase. Einflüsse aus Fernsehen, Büchern und nicht zuletzt Leute auf der Straße in trauter Zweisamkeit, die er vom Garten oder dem Fenster aus beobachtet haben musste, hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass er sich von der Norm der Liebenden unterschied und ihm womöglich das Gefühl gegeben, etwas zu versäumen.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass Ihnen eine Erfahrung fehlt… Sie es ausprobieren möchten mit einer Frau… ich kann es Ihnen nicht verbieten. Gehen Sie einfach in die nächste Bar oder laden Sie eine Ihrer Brieffreundinnen ein. Haben können Sie jede. Sie haben auch mich gekriegt. Experimentieren Sie ein bisschen, wenn es Sie glücklich macht. Es wäre allerdings wünschenswert, wenn Sie danach den Wert eines loyalen Ehemannes umso mehr zu schätzen wüssten."

Der Gedanke, ihn teilen, an jemand anderen abtreten zu müssen, und sei es nur für eine Nacht, zerriss ihm schier das Herz. Dabei spielte es keine große Rolle, wer die Auserwählte sein könnte, doch er hoffte mit einer beinahe widersinnigen Inbrunst, dass er sich wenigstens von Cameron fern hielt. Er hatte lange genug um ihn kämpfen müssen. Mit Zähnen und Klauen. Doch obwohl es anstrengend gewesen war, würde er es jederzeit wieder tun.

Wie ein verwirrtes Kind seinen Teddybären drückte Chase sich an ihn. Vermutlich war er ein wenig beleidigt von seiner Großzügigkeit, hatte sie aber zugleich herbeigesehnt. Er hätte ihm sonst nicht von seinen Ängsten berichtet.

Nahe vorm Weinen und mit dem Mund direkt an seiner Haut, klang seine Stimme erstickt. „Ich will nicht undankbar sein, und es ist nicht so, dass ich etwas vermisse. Und trotzdem denke ich manchmal darüber nach. Wie es war, mit ihr auszugehen, ihr Blumen gekauft zu haben, um ihr eine Freude zu machen."

„Soll ich Ihnen öfter welche mitbringen? Immerhin sind wir bereits bei poetischen Liebesschwüren."

„Sie wissen, was ich meine."

„Ja", sagte er und ließ die Finger besinnlich durch sein Haar rinnen, das ihn immer wieder neu begeisterte, und presste die Lippen darauf. Glänzendes, volles, goldenes Haar, um das ihn jede Frau beneidet hätte. „Darum werden Sie meinen Vorschlag annehmen."


	10. Chapter 10

„_Mögen Sie Sushi?"_

Der Betreff in der E-Mail irritierte Chase. Im ersten Augenblick hielt er sie für eine Werbekampagne eines neu eröffneten Restaurants in der Stadt und war versucht, sie ungelesen zu löschen. Aber der Absender gab einen weiblichen Namen an, und so öffnete er schließlich die Mail. Möglicherweise hatte er es mit einer versteckten Botschaft von House zu tun. Da Cameron gelegentlich aus eigenem Antrieb in seine E-Mail schaute, konnte es gut sein, dass er eine Zweitadresse angefordert hatte, um keinen Staub aufzuwirbeln, falls sie die Post durchging.

Er lag falsch. Es sei denn, House erlaubte sich jetzt geistlose Scherze, und das wäre nicht typisch für ihn.

Eine Frau schrieb, fragte ganz profan und geradlinig, ob er am Abend Lust und Zeit hätte, mit ihr essen zu gehen. Wie sie an seine Adresse gelangt war, fragte er sich nur kurz. Im Rahmen seiner Online-Einkäufe der letzten Wochen hatte er sie schließlich ständig angegeben.

Das Lokal kannte er; er war bereits mit House dort gewesen. Es war vornehm und entsprechend teuer. Als Australier liebte er Fisch in sämtlichen Variationen. Aber ein wenig verwirrt war er dennoch. Im Dateianhang befand sich ein Foto von ihr, um sie im Fall eines Treffens sofort zu erkennen. Hübsch war sie. Ein nordisch unterkühlter Typ. Rothaarig, mit blauen, lebhaften Augen. Ihr Makeup trug sie typgerecht dezent. Er stellte fest, dass er sie gerne kennen lernen würde. Ganz unverbindlich.

„_Ich werde um 18.00 Uhr da sein_", antwortete er knapp und wunderte sich, dass es so einfach war. Als er den _Senden-_Button betätigt hatte, fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter an House. Hastig löschte er die gesamte Korrespondenz. Seine E-Mails holte er nicht mehr ab, da er den Laptop sofort abschaltete, um nicht doch noch umzuschwenken, ihr zu schreiben, dass ihm der Termin nicht passte.

oOo

Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als auf den Abend. Normalerweise erwartete er seinen Liebhaber, verließ sich auf dessen Einfallsreichtum, den Rest des Tages behaglich zu gestalten. Entweder sahen sie fern, tauschten vor dem flackernden Kamin Diagnosen aus oder arbeiteten gemeinsam in der Laube, bevor die Kälte sie ins Haus zurücktrieb. Die Lackierung des Vogelhauses wäre demnächst trocken, und es wurde Zeit, es aufzustellen, denn gestern war der erste Schnee gefallen, den er mit der Zunge versucht hatte aufzufangen, bis House ihn zum Essen rief. Er kochte erstaunlich gut, vorzugsweise Indisch und Thai-Küche, die er anscheinend geschätzt hatte als Kind, denn er ließ nie etwas davon übrig.

Wann hatten sie sich zum letzten Mal geliebt? Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Auf einmal sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen, seinen mal sanften und dann wieder rohen, flüchtigen Küssen, die noch Stunden danach auf seinen Lippen und der Haut brannten. Er wollte ihn erleben und sein wildes, viriles Aroma riechen, ihn schmecken. Durch sein welliges Haar streichen, mit den stählernen Muskeln verschmelzen und sich ausfüllen lassen, eins mit ihm werden. Leisten und Beckenbodenmuskulatur pulsten beim bloßen Gedanken an House, und er spürte, wie er fast augenblicklich hart wurde, wie sich die Muskeln zwischen Schambein und Steiß vor seinem Punkt wohlig zusammenzogen, als wäre er da, in ihm, und er wurde nicht einmal rot, als er hinunter unter den Kordelzug fuhr, sich anfasste und an ihn dachte, während er die Augen geschlossen hielt. Er kam schnell - viel zu schnell, doch es war ihm gleich. Mit House verspürte er selten den Wunsch, selbst Hand an sich zu legen; die Dinge, die er mit ihm tat, waren viel zu kostbar, um zu einem raschen Ende gebracht zu werden.

Entspannende Erschöpfung fällte ihn endlich auf die Couch, wo er zitternd und keuchend liegen blieb, Minuten lang blind für die Welt.

oOo

Aufgeregt sprang er in der Wohnung umher, suchte im Schrank nach einer passenden Garderobe und konstatierte verzagt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man sich für eine Verabredung kleidete. Ein Anzug kam ihm zu förmlich vor, Jeans und Pullover zu salopp.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich auf ein Terrain begab, das mehr als dazu angetan war, sich komplett zu blamieren. Wallungen der Scham stiegen in seine Wangen. Er war ja noch nicht einmal fähig, ohne Hilfe eine Krawatte zu binden. Und was gefiel Frauen, außer Blumen? Witz, Charme, sicherlich. Beides war ihm abhanden gekommen, wobei er bezweifelte, es je besessen zu haben. Gutes Aussehen. Selbstkritisch musterte er sich im Spiegel, fuhr durch das Haar, das er noch waschen musste.

An der Schläfe war verräterisch das rötliche Mal der Operation zu erkennen, und er strich verlegen die Strähnen nach vorne. Er war nicht hässlich, aber keine Schönheit, zu wenig aggressiv. Viel zu glatt und jung sah er aus, ganz als würde er seine Unkenntnis im Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht auf der Haut spazieren führen. Fast ein bisschen mädchenhaft mit den breiten Lippen und den jetzt ängstlich sein Abbild taxierenden, riesigen Augen. Wenn er House als Begleiter mitnähme, würde sie sich garantiert für ihn entscheiden, weil er nicht nur attraktiver und männlicher war, sondern auch unvergleichlich spaßig sein konnte. Er selbst war jetzt mehr Kind als Mann; bei ihm wirkten Albernheiten eher ungeschickt und unfreiwillig komisch.

Außerdem machte sie auf dem Foto einen äußerst reifen Eindruck, hatte darauf verzichtet, sich in augenfällige Pose zu werfen wie die Mädchen auf den ständig erscheinenden Werbeanzeigen diverser Partnerschaftsvermittlungen. Bestimmt war sie älter als er. Auf jeden Fall erfahrener und klüger.

Über sich selbst, seine eigenen Erfahrungen vor dem Unfall konnte er nicht reden. Alles, womit er sie hätte interessieren können, was mit seinem früheren Leben zu tun hatte, hatte er vergessen. Nach einer Weile, in der er stumm sein Spiegelbild befragte, was er tun sollte, beschloss er, sich geheimnisvoll zu geben und ihr das Reden zu überlassen. Frauen redeten ohnehin lieber als Männer.

oOo

Nackt bis auf seine engen weißen Boxers stand Chase im Bad vor dem Spiegel. Nach seinem Eintritt lächelte er ihn durch das Glas an, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ein bisschen schüchtern, fast kokett. House hätte sich auf ihn werfen mögen, so phantastisch war die Aussicht auf seinen Rücken, die entspannten Schultern und zugleich die Vorderansicht der glatten Brust und der ausgeprägten Halsvene, als er sich umwandte. Seine Augen funkelten, aber es war etwas darin zu lesen, das sich von der alltäglichen, nichtsdestoweniger leidenschaftlichen Freude, ihn wieder zu sehen, unterschied.

Eigentlich begrüßte er ihn jedes Mal wie einen lang Vermissten. Heute lag etwas Distanziertes, Bittendes in seinem Blick. Trotzdem lehnte er den Stock gegen die Tür, hinkte auf ihn zu, um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen, seine Hände über die wunderbar empfänglichen Leistenbänder wandern zu lassen und das Kinn auf seinen Kopf zu stützen.

Bedächtig verschränkte er die Finger vor der natürlichen, ihn unmittelbar erregenden Rundung seines Schritts, streichelte ihn überwältigt und wiegte sich leicht mit ihm. Er hatte sich noch nicht rasiert; als er die Wange an seine drückte, rieben ihre Bartstoppeln aneinander, doch es war kein störendes Gefühl. Nichts an Chase störte ihn.

Geschmeidig ging der Jüngere in der fast unmerklichen Bewegung mit, blieb jedoch stumm und ließ nicht das entrückte Lachen hören, das er aufgrund seiner eigenen fühlbaren, sich steigernden Gier erwartete und reagierte lediglich, indem er den Hinterkopf an seine Schulter bettete und ein wenig aufseufzte.

„Warum so grüblerisch? Hat der heimtückische Sesamstraßen-Vampir Ihnen nicht verraten, welche Ziffer der Fünf folgt?"

Er hob sein Handgelenk an, um hektisch auf die Uhr zu schauen. „Ich habe eine Verabredung. In einer halben Stunde."

„Das ging schnell." Er bemühte sich, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Aber langsamer, als ich vermutet habe."

„Soll ich hier bleiben?", fragte er den Spiegel und heftete den Blick auf seinen. Ungeweinte Tränen röteten die grünlichen Augen, als er sie heftig fortblinzelte. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie traurig sind."

„Ich bin nicht traurig, Chase. Nicht, wenn Sie sich auf Ihre Verabredung freuen und einen netten Abend haben." Oh, er war ein edelmütiger Heuchler. „Hat sie es verdient?"

Nicht Cameron. Die Antwort würde ihm den Dolchstoß versetzen. Er hatte Vertrauen in Chase, doch sein Misstrauen gegenüber Cameron war deswegen nicht geringer.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss sie erst kennen lernen. Aber sie hat ein Foto geschickt. Ich finde sie recht sympathisch."

„Gut." Flüchtig streifte er mit den Lippen über seine Schläfe, saugte bedacht an der Biegung seiner Ohrmuschel, woraufhin Chase leise und wohlig aufstöhnend eine Sekunde in den Hüften einknickte, ihm sein Gewicht überließ. „Dann sollten Sie sich fein machen. Frauen warten nicht gern. Überstürzen Sie trotzdem nichts. Vor allem sollten Sie ihr in angemessener Kleidung gegenübertreten. Oder haben Sie sich etwa für mich so in Schale geworfen?"

„Ich rieche wie ein Müllkutscher", sagte er naserümpfend. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll."

House presste die Nase an seine Schulter und schnupperte am Halsmuskel entlang, was Chase ein belustigtes Schnauben entlockte, als er die Hand an seine Wange legte. „Mmm. _Eau du Sexe._ Mein Lieblingsparfum. Unwiderstehlich. Schade, dass Sie heute nicht frei sind."

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, half er ihm, passende Kleidung auszusuchen. Er war nervös, zappelte herum und federte auf der Matratze, während House eine Jeans, ein dunkel gestreiftes Hemd und eine dem Farbton der Hose angeglichene, tief ausgeschnittene, modische Weste neben ihn warf. Im Pullunder sah er zwar süß aus, aber für den weiblichen Geschmack eventuell etwas bieder. Er wollte, dass sein Abend angenehm und zu einer guten Erinnerung wurde, dass er sich amüsierte. Mehrmals befielen ihn verrückte Phantasien wie in einem rasch ablaufenden Daumenkino, als er ihn ankleidete. Dinge spulten sich in seinem Kopf ab, die er mit Chase nun nicht realisieren konnte und sich stattdessen wahrscheinlich vor dem Fernseher mit einer Flasche Bourbon betrinken musste. Er schämte sich seiner rasenden Eifersucht. Chase wäre lockerer mit einer neuen Bekanntschaft seinerseits umgegangen, obwohl er die strengere Erziehung von ihnen beiden genossen hatte.

„Keine Krawatte? Ich könnte eine von Ihnen -"

„Krawatten sind fürs Büro und für Beerdigungen. Längst nicht mehr gefragt beim Date. Sie wollen doch einen guten Eindruck auf sie machen."

„Ich habe ihren Namen vergessen", gestand er erschüttert, als House ihm das Hemd zuknöpfte. Chase' frischer Atem stieß an seinen Haaransatz, das herbe Aroma des Duschgels kitzelte in der Nase. Einen Moment lang atmete er bewusst mit dem Zwerchfell und bekämpfte einen erneuten Anfall von gekränktem Besitzerstolz.

Komm wieder, flehte er stumm. Sei um Mitternacht zurück. Ich warte.

Mit einem jähen Anflug von Wehmut rief er sich den Tag ins Gedächtnis zurück, als Chase sich mit Cameron verabredet hatte, weil House ihn dazu angehalten hatte, gesellschaftlichen Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen, nachdem durch das Trauma der Vergewaltigung jegliches Vertrauen in die Menschheit verloren gegangen war. Der Abend war in ein Desaster gemündet. Es war nicht Camerons Schuld gewesen, doch Chase' Verfassung hatte damals zwischen emotional verwundbar und verwirrt geschwankt. Beinahe so wie jetzt.

„Ich hätte Sie nicht danach gefragt. Das ist Ihre Angelegenheit. Keine Angst, sie wird sich Ihnen noch einmal vorstellen, wenn sie Manieren hat. Rufen Sie an. Ich hole Sie jederzeit ab."

Umständlich vor Aufregung nahm er das Mobiltelefon entgegen und steckte es in die Jackentasche. Er trug einen zweireihigen, etwas taillierten Kurzmantel. Es war seiner, und daher Chase ein bisschen zu groß, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, ihn anzuziehen.

Vor Morgen früh würde er seinen Jungen nicht wieder haben, wenn die Frau Augen im Kopf hatte, das schien ihm gewiss. Er wäre gern an der Stelle seines Mantels gewesen. Noch lieber an der seiner Unterwäsche. Seine Wangen glühten fiebrig, das schimmernde Haar war ungewohnt sorgfältig gescheitelt, fast brav. Er hatte es mit Birkenwasser gebändigt, das ihn wie ein Filmstar der goldenen Hollywood-Ära erscheinen ließ und seine feinen Gesichtszüge betonte.

„Geben Sie es auf. Sie werden nie Gregory Peck sein und auch nicht Gary Cooper. Ein bisschen Montgomery Clift, vielleicht. Ich war verliebt in ihn, als ich zwölf war. In der Innenseite der Jacke finden Sie etwas, das nach dem Essen von Nutzen sein könnte. Ich würde Ihnen die Anwendung ja gerne demonstrieren, aber ich fürchte, Sie kommen dann zu spät oder versetzen das Mädchen. Denken Sie trotzdem daran. Ich möchte nicht, dass unser Baby einen Konkurrenzkampf unter Halbgeschwistern austragen muss. Außerdem sind die Alimente unehelicher Kinder viel zu kostspielig."

Er lächelte prustend und ein bisschen aufgeregt, als er das Kondom ertastete. „Ich muss doch nicht gleich am ersten Abend… oder?"

„Man weiß nie, wozu es gut ist, Chase. Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich fühle mich dann besser. Cameron hat auch nicht gezögert. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor Sie eine männliche Anstandsdame am Hals haben und ich jeden Ihrer Schritte heimlich verfolge."

Vor der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um und lief auf ihn zu, um ihn zum Abschied ungestüm zu küssen. Wortlos beschwichtigte er ihn, umspannte seine Hüften und zog ihn an sich.

„Lassen Sie mir die beiden hier", brummte er an seinen Lippen und drückte sein Becken noch einmal an sich, soweit es die Härte in seinen Jeans zuließ. Nach seiner Nähe verlangend stellte sich der Jüngere auf die Fußspitzen.

„Was hier lassen?"

„Ihren Mund und den Hintern. Damit sie keine Dummheiten machen und ich sicher bin, dass der Rest von Ihnen wiederkommt."

„House." Groß hing sein Blick an ihm, während er seinen Hemdkragen packte und damit spielte. „Glauben Sie, es ist richtig? Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ihr sagen könnte oder wie ich mich interessant mache. Oder ob ich das überhaupt will."

„Seien Sie sich selbst. Das ist interessant genug. Und lassen Sie das Mobiltelefon auf Empfang. Ich rufe hin und wieder an, das macht Sie noch interessanter und zeigt ihr, dass sie sich ein bisschen anstrengen muss."

Er zauderte. Eigenartig, wie klein und hilflos er wirkte, wenn eine Trennung von ihm bevorstand, und sei es nur für wenige Stunden. Als würde man einem kleinen Buben seinen Vater wegnehmen. Vermutlich steckte ihm der Schock über Chase Seniors Pflichtvergessenheit so unbewusst in den Knochen wie das Drama um seine Mutter, deren Liebe zum eigenen Sohn nicht groß genug war, um die Alkoholsucht zu besiegen und die er wider besseren Wissens unterstützt hatte.

„Es muss nichts laufen zwischen Ihnen und der Lady. Im besten Fall schlagen Sie sich Ihren hübschen Bauch voll, trinken einen guten Tropfen dazu und genießen das Leben. Setzen Sie sich nicht unter Druck. Man kann auch ohne Sex auf seine Kosten kommen. Manchmal ist ein gutes Gespräch sogar besser."

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich wäre ohne Sie", sagte er leise und bog House' Nacken zu sich, um ihre Nasen kurz aneinander zu reiben. Seine Augen glänzten. „Ich liebe Sie."

„Ich liebe Sie. Am liebsten jede Stunde."

Durch das Fenster sah er ihn winterfeste, zart rosa blühende Astern im Vorgarten pflücken, wobei er sorgsam die schönsten Exemplare wählte und darauf achtete, keine verblühten zu erwischen.

Es fehlte nicht viel, und er wäre hinausgelaufen, um ihn aufzuhalten, ins Haus zu zerren und den restlichen Abend Dokumentarfilme über ferne Länder im Bett anzusehen, wo er sicher wäre und möglicherweise noch für eine Überraschung gut.


	11. Chapter 11

Das Lokal war bis auf wenige Plätze besetzt, und Chase hoffte, sie hatte einen Tisch reservieren lassen, falls sie noch nicht da war. Er selbst war mit der Beflissenheit der Unsicheren überpünktlich. Ihm fiel ein, dass er kein Erkennungszeichen an sich angegeben hatte, eine Nelke im Knopfloch oder ein buntes Einstecktuch. Er könnte alleine exquisit essen gehen, sie in aller Ruhe beobachten, entscheiden, ob es sich lohnte und dann entweder auf sie zu oder unbehelligt seiner Wege gehen.

Suchend schweifte sein Blick über die Tische und blieb an einer rothaarigen Frau in einem Blazerkostüm hängen, die ihm die Rückseite zuwandte. Das musste sie sein.

Ein Kellner sprach ihn von der Seite an, um seiner Pflicht nachzukommen, es ihm bequem zu machen, und er zuckte schreckhaft zusammen, gestattete jedoch, dass man ihm aus der Jacke half und sie an den Garderobenständer hängte.

Das Restaurant war eindeutig zu vornehm. Es war kein japanisches, wenngleich man auch Sushi serviert bekam. House hatte ihn mitgenommen, als er ihm anvertraut hatte, dass er gern einmal auswärts essen wollte. Jede Woche konnte sich der Durchschnittsverdiener kaum den Luxus leisten, hier zu dinieren, aber House hatte ihm etwas Besonderes bieten wollen. Ein Krabbencocktail als Vorspeise, Lachsfilet mit Salzkartoffeln und gebackener Petersilie in Buttersauce und besonders der Hummer zum Hauptgang hatten tatsächlich etwas in ihm ausgelöst, das er als vage Erinnerung zu bezeichnen versucht gewesen war. House hatte ihm daraufhin von Paris und einem Lokal am Montmartre erzählt, wo sie angeblich dasselbe bestellt hatten.

Chase mochte diesen Zug an ihm. Ein fast liebevolles Manipulieren seiner Gehirnaktivität im frontalen Kortex. Manchmal redete er sich ein, dass es funktionierte. Nicht nur, um House ein kleines, listiges Lächeln zu entlocken, das dann sein sich selten vertiefendes Grübchen auf der Wange zur Geltung brachte.

„Hatten Sie reserviert? Wie viele Personen, Sir?"

„Danke, nein. Keine Reservierung. Ich bin verabredet." _Mit einer Dame_, hätte er beinahe hinzugefügt.

Er wechselte den Strauß in die linke Hand, wischte die rechte am Hosenbein ab und trat mit einem Räuspern an den Tisch. Sie studierte die Dessertkarte und blickte befremdet auf, als er ihr etwas steif die Astern überreichte. Er hätte doch noch in einen Floristenladen gehen sollen und Rosen kaufen. Sein Mitbringsel triefte von der Nässe des geschmolzenen Schnees und war nicht einmal in Papier eingeschlagen. Auf der teuren Wildlederbank würde es unschöne Flecken hinterlassen.

„Robert Chase", ergriff er das Wort, da sie schwieg, den Strauß aber erfreut entgegennahm und ihn nach einer liebevollen Betrachtung auf die Sitzbank legte, bevor sie aufstand, um seine ausgestreckte Hand zu schütteln. Das offene Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wärmte ihn ein wenig im Inneren und milderte die Nervosität, obwohl seine Handflächen schwitzten. „Wir hatten… E-Mailkontakt. Heute Morgen."

Plump klang das. Fast leutselig. Unwillkürlich rieb er sich den Nacken und wünschte, er hätte ihr das erste Wort überlassen.

„Constance Bishop. Connie." Ihre Stimme klang bemerkenswert tief. Ihr Händedruck war fest, aber nicht zu lange, als sie sich wieder setzte und ihn aufforderte, dasselbe zu tun. Dann stützte sie gespannt die Ellenbogen auf und musterte ihn beinahe so einschüchternd analysierend wie House es gelegentlich tat; die mit farblosem Nagellack manikürten Finger verdeckten ihren Mund, und ihre der Tageszeit angepasst dunkel geschminkten Lider waren halbgeschlossen. Ehe das Schweigen peinlich wurde, erschien der Kellner und kredenzte den Weißwein.

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit", meinte sie, nachdem sie unter sich waren. „Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein wenig verblüfft. Ich hatte Sie mir älter vorgestellt."

„Ich bin dreißig", log er.

„Nicht Ihr Ernst." Sie hörte sich an wie House. Als hätte sie allein die Wahrheit und das Wissen über andere gepachtet.

„Wie sind Sie an meine Adresse gekommen?" lenkte er ab, zumal er es wirklich wissen wollte. „Und warum wollten Sie mich treffen? Mir scheint, Sie haben sich im Vorfeld eine Menge Gedanken über mich gemacht. Dabei sind wir uns nie begegnet. Oder doch?"

Ihre opalisierenden, katzenartigen Augen nahmen im Dämmerlicht der Kerze auf dem Tisch eine beinahe schwarze Färbung an, obwohl sie hell waren.

„Nein. Lassen Sie uns nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Ich wollte Sie kennen lernen, weil ich seit kurzem mit Ihrem ehemaligen Chef zusammenarbeite. Der Ihr jetziger Mitbewohner ist, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe."

Er hätte bestürzt sein müssen, weil sie es ihm verheimlicht hatte in ihrer E-Mail, oder sich gedemütigt fühlen, aber seltsamerweise hielten sich Enttäuschung und Erleichterung über ihr wahres Ansinnen die Waage. Von ihm wurde nichts erwartet. Es war keine Verabredung im herkömmlichen Sinn, und er hätte auch ungewaschen und in Lumpen erscheinen können; es wäre ihr vollkommen gleichgültig, solange er ihr die Information bot, die sie wünschte. Sie gedachte ihre persönliche Neugier an dem rätselhaften Zyniker House mit seiner Hilfe zu befriedigen, wollte vermutlich wissen, wie man sich am besten in rechtes Licht rückte, um Pluspunkte zu verdienen.

In dieser Hinsicht würde er nicht von Nutzen sein. Jeder Angestellte musste seine Erfahrungen mit ihm machen, und für jeden waren sie anders. An seine eigenen erinnerte er sich nicht einmal.

„Ich kann Ihnen keine Tipps geben. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, habe ich vergessen, wie er als Vorgesetzter war. Seit meinem Unfall arbeite ich nicht mehr unter ihm. Genauer gesagt, überhaupt nicht mehr."

Er wusste nicht, warum er es sagte. Vielleicht weil es gut tat, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der ihn nicht besser kannte als er sich selbst. Der Eifer in ihrem Blick wurde von Mitgefühl erweicht, das er nur schwer ertrug. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht nach seiner Hand greifen.

„Es tut mir leid. Eric hat mir davon erzählt."

„Foreman", übersetzte er verstehend und nippte am Wein. Er schmeckte sauer. Zuhause gab er Rotwein den Vorzug. Er dachte an House, der jetzt sicher mit der vollen Flasche Bardolino oder seinem Bourbon vor dem Fernseher saß.

Es wäre ihm lieb, wenn er wenigstens Dr. Wilson anrief, um mit ihm über irgendeine Belanglosigkeit zu reden oder ihn zum Kartenspiel einzuladen. Bestimmt fühlte er sich einsam. Er hatte das Gegenteil behauptet, doch der Schmerz in seinen Augen war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben. Er hatte Angst, nutzlos zu werden, nicht mehr die wichtigste Person zu sein in Chase' Leben. So wie er ständig Angst davor hatte, House zu verlieren aufgrund seiner Veränderung. Doch es gab keinen Grund dafür. Dr. Bishop – Connie – schien ein nettes, fleißiges Mädchen zu sein, und es schmeichelte ihm geradezu, dass Foreman offenbar einen guten Ersatz für ihn auf beruflicher Basis gefunden hatte - aber House im Privaten würde sie nie ersetzen können.

„Wir sind nicht die besten Freunde, nehme ich an. Ich glaube, ich war nicht besonders beliebt im Team."

„Allison mag Sie. Richtet Dr. House Ihnen nicht ihre Grüße aus? Sie denkt jeden Tag daran. Manchmal läuft sie ihm sogar über den Gang hinterher, wenn sie im Büro vergessen hat, es ihm zu sagen."

Er schwieg und biss sich auf die Lippe. Es gab keine Grüße von Cameron, und er wollte sie nicht mehr haben und sich verpflichtet fühlen, sie zu erwidern. Er glaubte House. Dass sie ihn nicht geliebt hatte, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich. Während seiner Tage als Patient im PPTH war ihm ihr schwärmerischer Blick nicht entgangen, den sie dem Chef hinter hergeschickt hatte.

„Ich habe mir Ihre Akte angesehen."

House hatte sie vor ihm im Tresor versperrt. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie als Fremde Zugriff darauf erhielt.

„Vieles, was darin steht, ist nicht sehr schön. Im Hinblick darauf sollten Sie die Amnesie nicht allzu negativ bewerten. Scharfe Zungen könnten behaupten, Sie hätten Glück im Unglück gehabt."

Lässig schwenkte er den Wein im Glas, dessen Rand er mit den Fingerspitzen hielt. Aufregung über die Indiskretion, einem neuen Teammitglied Einblick in seinen Lebenslauf zu gewähren, war die Sache nicht wert. Mittlerweile schien ohnehin jeder zu wissen, dass House nicht nur medizinisches Interesse an ihm hegte.

„House sagt das auch. Ich habe sie nicht gelesen. Nicht weil ich nicht wollte. Ich darf nicht. Und wirklich reizen tut es mich nicht."

„Das ist gut", befürwortete sie seine unfreiwillige Zurückhaltung. „Aber manchmal – meistens – ist es besser, sich den Problemen zu stellen, die uns quälen. Ich möchte Sie gern etwas fragen, Robert. Etwas Persönliches."

Das Handy klingelte. Eine SMS war eingetroffen, die er unter dem Tisch las und währenddessen das Lachen nur mühsam hinter dem Handrücken bezwang.

_Dein Mund ließ hier den heißen Kuss zurück,  
Und bleiben soll er dort,  
Bis ich ihn einst zu schönrem Glück  
Heimtrag' an seinen Ort. _

Eifrig, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, tippte er zurück.

_Er will nie fort._

Dr. Bishop lächelte, nicht im Geringsten verärgert ob der Störung, die sie vom Geschehen ausschloss. „Was ist so komisch?"

„Nichts", sagte er sofort und klappte das Gehäuse zu. Es war eigenartig, dass sein gestriegeltes Haar ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht fiel. Ein wenig bedauerlich auch. Er vermisste es, sich dahinter verstecken zu können, denn er spürte rote Flecken der Verlegenheit auf den Backen, die er jetzt aufblies. Es war taktlos, während einer Verabredung mit jemand anderem zu flirten.

„Entschuldigung. Was – was wollten Sie fragen?"

„Hassen Sie mich? Ich könnte es verstehen. Ich habe Ihnen den Job weggenommen. Sie haben gerne für House gearbeitet. Es war Ihnen wichtig, etwas Nützliches zu tun. Gebraucht zu werden, Anerkennung zu haben. Eric bezeichnet Sie als hm… Opportunist, um bei einem weniger drastischen Ausdruck zu bleiben."

Wieder signalisierte das Mobiltelefon, dass eine Textnachricht eingegangen war.

_Dein Scheideblick, so liebevoll,  
Mag neue Liebe schaun;  
Doch deine feuchten Wimpern soll  
Nie Gram um mich betaun.  
_

Er fand Spaß daran, Rückantworten zu erfinden, die er erstaunlich schnell und sicher abschickte_. _Der Gedanke, dass House am Telefon mit ihm verbunden war, hatte etwas Tröstliches. So kam er nicht auf dumme Gedanken.

_Du kannst immer auf mich baun._

„Robert? Es ist doch in Ordnung, dass ich Sie Robert nenne?"

„Ja. Natürlich. Ich hasse Sie nicht. Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr arbeiten kann, so wie die Dinge liegen. Nicht mehr wie früher. Ich bin anders geworden. Es war logisch, dass das Team einen Ersatz braucht. Dr. Cuddy und Foreman tun nur das, was jeder in ihrer Situation getan hätte. Eigentlich haben sie viel zu lange gewartet, aus Rücksicht auf mich. Aber es ist besser so. Ich vergesse viel und mache Fehler. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, wo ich bin, habe Absenzen und Launen. Als Arzt darf man sich das nicht zugestehen. Vielleicht würden Patienten sterben durch mich. Ich will kein Mörder sein, auch kein fahrlässiger. Ich bin nie wirklich ehrgeizig gewesen; das kann Ihnen jeder im Team bestätigen. Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde es mich nicht weiter bringen. Vielleicht wäre es schlimmer. Meine Amnesie ist offenbar irreversibel, daher freunde ich mich lieber mit diesem Gedanken an als etwas krampfhaft zu versuchen, das doch nicht mehr geht. Manchmal ist es schwer, Dinge loszulassen, aber wenn man etwas nicht ändern kann, ist Verbitterung sinnlos."

Sie nickte ein wenig konsterniert, aber sichtlich beruhigt. „Lassen Sie sich nicht einreden, Sie seien dumm."

Er grinste. „Foreman hat das gesagt, richtig?"

„Sie sind wirklich nicht gerade das, was man gute Kumpels nennt."

Das Essen kam. Kein Sushi wie erwartet, sondern eine silberne Platte für zwei mit Meeresfrüchten – Lachs, Seezunge, Garnelen, Muscheln und Austern – garniert mit frischem Obst und Kräutern, dazu eine Schüssel Safranreis und verschiedene Sorten Gemüse als Beilage, die nachgereicht werden konnten, wie die Bedienung ungefragt versicherte.

Dr. Bishop musterte ihn aufmerksam und ein wenig besorgt zugleich. „Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Meeresfrüchte."

Melbourne, dachte er aufgeregt und hielt überwältigt die Hände vor Mund und Nase. Irgendwie ist der Duft wie daheim.

Daheim am Strand, in einem kleinen Küstenlokal, wo er sich nach dem Schwimmen mit einer Tüte frittierten Calamares oder gebratenen Reisbällchen belohnt hatte. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge befand sich in seiner Begleitung und ein aschblondes, groß gewachsenes Mädchen. An ihren Namen erinnerte er sich nicht, doch der Junge, etwas älter als er selbst, musste Daniel gewesen sein, der ihn durch seine Tante brieflich hatte grüßen lassen. Sein Freund aus Kindertagen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen und unter dem Eindruck seines lebendigen Flashbacks stehend ließ er den heraneilenden Kellner seinen Teller und das Glas ein zweites Mal füllen.

„Das ist sicher teuer", flüsterte er ihr besorgt hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Rechnung bezahlen kann."

House hatte ihm fünfzig Dollar zugesteckt. In seiner Naivität hatte er einen weiteren Schein abgelehnt, doch für die Zukunft wusste er es besser.

„Es ist das teuerste Gericht auf der Karte", bezeugte sie. „Aber das braucht Sie nicht zu kümmern. Ich lade Sie ein. Das war die Vereinbarung."

„Warum? Sie haben nichts gutzumachen an mir. Und ich brauche kein Mitleid. Ich will es gar nicht."

„Ich möchte Sie nur kennen lernen. Und Ihnen vielleicht ein bisschen helfen, wenn Sie nicht zu stolz sind, Hilfe anzunehmen. Mit Mitleid hat das nichts zu tun, auch wenn es für Sie so aussieht. Dass Sie es nicht brauchen, sehe ich."

_Kein Pfand begehr' ich, das der Schmerz  
Mit Tränen einsam tränkt;  
Kein Angedenken braucht ein Herz,  
Das immer dein gedenkt._

Er überlegte, starrte auf den Vers und rieb sich die Stirn.

_Und mein frohes Schicksal lenkt._

Eine Weile aßen sie schweigend und konzentrierten sich ganz darauf, machten einander aufmerksam, dies und jenes zu kosten, was der Andere noch vor sich hatte. Es war nett. Sie brauchte keinen Unterhalter, verstand es, kulinarische Freuden ohne ein Gespräch und lästige Fragen zu genießen. Sie erkundigte sich auch nicht nach den SMS-Nachrichten, die flink unter der Tischplatte hin und her gingen. Bisweilen kicherte er leise über House' Hartnäckigkeit, mit der er ihn auf Trab hielt, und sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn prüfend zu taxieren. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über ihre Mundwinkel.

„Sie sind glücklich, oder? Sie lachen viel. Das überrascht mich."

„Ich bin so glücklich, wie man in meiner Situation sein kann. Man muss das Beste daraus machen, denke ich."

Es lief verkehrt. Sie sollte sprechen, nicht er. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihr, Anteilnahme zu zeigen, ohne aufdringlich zu werden. Undamenhaft schlürfte sie eine Auster. Er presste die Stoffserviette vor den Mund, um nicht zu lachen, als er sie so sah, aber sie war nicht pikiert und forderte ihn auf, eine zu probieren.

„Woran erinnern Sie sich?"

An House. An die Gefühle mit ihm. Schöne, unvergleichliche Momente. Seine beruhigende, manchmal rauhe Stimme, die für eine Gänsehaut an seinem ganzen Körper sorgte, nicht nur, wenn er ihn anfasste.

Gedankenverloren kreiste er mit dem Finger über den Rand des Weinglases, das schon wieder halbleer war.

„Ich fange neu an. Es ist das Beste, glaube ich. Vielleicht schreibe ich ein Buch. Einen Erfahrungsbericht. Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sich durch höhere Gewalt auf neue Umstände einstellen muss, und vielleicht könnte ich anderen Menschen Mut machen. Aber das ist nur so eine Idee. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr richtig buchstabieren."

„Dafür gibt es Lektoren", meinte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Bleiben Sie dran an der Idee. Machen Sie mehr daraus. Sie sind ein Kämpfer. Das gefällt mir. Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen in Kontakt bleiben."

„Warum nicht? Ich habe Zeit. Sie wissen ja, wie Sie mich erreichen."

_Auch schreiben will ich nicht, - ein Blatt  
Fasst all die Liebe nicht;  
Ach, Worte sind nur leer und matt,  
So lang das Herz nicht spricht._

Die Antwort darauf fand er schnell, wie im Flug. Als sei es jemand anderes, der die Worte für ihn in das Textfeld tippte.

_Doch das meine sticht,_

_So lang es dich nicht hat._

Sie wählte den Nachtisch aus, während er einen Espresso bestellte. Zigaretten waren in öffentlichen Einrichtungen verboten. Es hatte ihn gewundert, keine Aschenbecher auf den Tischen zu finden, bis Dr. Bishop ihm erklärte, dass es seit ein paar Jahren im Gesetz geltend war.

„Ein Buch zu schreiben braucht Zeit und Geduld, " sagte sie und kramte auf einmal geschäftig in ihrer Handtasche, aus der sie ihm eine Visitenkarte überreichte. Etwas verlegen pustete sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Hören Sie. Ich weiß, das kommt ein bisschen überraschend, aber ich habe eine Bekannte, die in einer Agentur arbeitet, die immer auf der Suche nach neuen, markanten Gesichtern ist. Hautsächlich für die Lebensmittelbranche und Konsumgüter. Als ich Ihr Porträt in der Akte sah, dachte ich daran, was auch der Grund dafür war, Sie persönlich sehen zu wollen. Sie haben eine gute Ausstrahlung. Wenn Sie Lust haben, vereinbaren Sie einen Termin mit ihr und verweisen auf meine Empfehlung." Errötend zuckte sie die Achseln. „Es lässt sich nicht vergleichen mit Ihrer früheren Arbeit, aber es könnte Spaß machen."

„Danke."

Neugierig studierte er die Karte, von der ihn ein neuerliches Vibrieren seines Mobiltelefons ablenkte.

_Bei Tag und Nacht, in Wohl und Weh,  
Trag' in dem Herzen ich  
Die Liebe, die ich nie gesteh',  
Und blute still um dich._

_Ich verzehre mich._

Unverzüglich erfolgte House' Antwort.

_Zum Teufel mit Byron. Ich bin betrunken. Und nackt._

„Ich muss gehen", entschuldigte er sich und ließ Dr. Bishop verdutzt zurück. Auf den Bus zu warten, konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er glühte vor Verlangen und rannte, bis er Seitenstechen bekam und Sterne vor seinen Augen tanzten.

_**A/N: Das Gedicht heißt im Original "On parting" und stammt tatsächlich von Lord Byron**, **also keine Lorbeeren für mich.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Einen einzigen Satz stieß Chase hervor, als er nach Hause kam und House stürmisch und Besitz ergreifend umarmte, und mehr war nicht nötig.

„Lieben Sie mich."

Wie im Traum bewegten sie sich auf das Schlafzimmer zu, und er wurde trotz seines sexuellen Aufruhrs endlich ruhig, war endlich zuhause und in Sicherheit. House lotste ihn über den Flur, zog ihn dabei aus. Langsam und ohne Anzeichen von Überschwang öffnete er die Knöpfe der Weste und den Gürtel, streichelte sich sanft und erregend unter das Hemd. Doch Chase erkannte mit einem Blick in seine Augen, dass er heiß auf ihn war, dass er gewartet hatte.

Hose, Schuhe und Oberbekleidung lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, als Chase etwas umständlich anfing, House zu entkleiden und ihm dabei seinen Atem in den Mund hauchte, ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ein klein wenig roch er nach Alkohol, aber es war gut, als sich seine Arme um ihn legten, in die er fallen und sich geborgen fühlen durfte. Klassische Musik eines deutschen Komponisten (Orff oder Händel) lief im Hintergrund und erregte ihn zusammen mit House' Körperlichkeit, in der er versank, zitternd die Augen schloss und sich den ruhigen Bewegungen seiner Muskeln annäherte, sich mit ihnen verband.

Sie war schön, seine Ruhe, mit der er ihn beschwichtigte, größer als seine durch die Musik geschürte Aufregung. So schön, dass er glaubte, es wäre nicht wirklich.

Er flog. Alles an ihm, und es war ein mitreißendes, jetzt wieder reales Gefühl, das ihn wimmern ließ, und er wusste nicht, ob aus Freude oder Furcht. Wusste nicht, wie er hier her auf das Bett gekommen war, weil er seinen Verstand nicht mehr hatte, sobald er mit seinem Liebhaber verschmolz, sich ihm bedenkenlos mit Geist und Körper gab. Sein Herzschlag, der ihn durchdrang und pulste und im harten Takt mit House' schlug, seine Schultern, sein Becken, alles flog, schien schwerelos zu vibrieren und war doch so deutlich und intensiv zu fühlen, dass er aufschrie vor Entzücken, als House sich über ihn neigte. Unruhig darüber, ihm so nahe zu sein, begann er zu keuchen. Seine Beine schlangen sich wie von selbst fest um nackte, feuchte Haut, um nicht daran abzurutschen, den Halt zu verlieren, den er ohnehin bald einbüßen würde.

Über ihm war die Luft geschwängert von Hormonausschüttungen und schwüler Hitze, die ihn mit House' muskulösem, sehnigem Körper zusammenschweißte und ihm den Atem nahm, den der Ältere ihm wieder schenkte, als er mit trockenen, weichen Lippen sanft über sein Gesicht zum Mund fuhr und dann weiter hinunter über Kehle und Brust, die er, nachdrücklicher werdend, mit Lippen und Zunge bearbeitete.

Chase fasste nach seiner Hand, und er schwebte mit House auf einer weit schwingenden, im Himmel verankerten Schaukel hoch über der Stadt, sollte Angst haben, herunterzufallen und fühlte sich trotzdem beschützt und berauscht von dem Gewicht auf sich, das sich verlagerte, ruhig und tröstlich und aufwühlend zugleich. Er konnte nicht mehr sehen, ob er zur Schublade griff, doch er vernahm das bekannte knarrende Geräusch und warf aufgeregt den Kopf zur Seite, zerknitterte das Laken mit der freien Hand und bemerkte die feuchten Spuren in den daraufhin entstehenden Falten.

„Alles ist gut", hörte er House in seinem charakteristischen, ein wenig heiseren Tonfall sagen und ahnte, dass er trotz seiner nach außen hin demonstrierten Gelassenheit genauso erregt war wie er. „Lassen Sie los. Ganz ruhig und tief atmen. Es ist in Ordnung. Sie müssen nichts tun. Nur ich muss Sie ein bisschen vorbereiten, sonst wird es schmerzhaft."

_Nein. Ja. Oh bitte. Ich weiß nicht. Tu was du willst mit mir._

Behutsam nahm House eines seiner Beine, um es seitlich auf der Bettdecke auszustrecken. Das Zittern der überreizten Nervenbahnen bekam er nicht unter Kontrolle, und er stöhnte auf, wölbte den Rücken zu einem Hohlkreuz, sowie die Kühle des Gleitmittels seine heißen, engen, gierigen Muskeln belebte, mit denen House etwas begann, das ihm immer rätselhaft bleiben würde.

Es war kein Spiel, kein rohes Verlangen, um ihn schnell zu haben, in ihn zu dringen, obwohl er es häufig ungeduldiger als der Ältere ersehnte und ihn durch entsprechende Gesten oder Bewegungen drängte, der sich jedoch selten darauf einließ. Obwohl er ihm die Gestaltung ihrer Intimität zusicherte, war House derjenige, der subtil die Fäden in der Hand hielt, und er ließ sich bereitwillig leiten. Die eindeutige Rollenverteilung schien ihm natürlich. Mehr eine Pflicht vor der Kür, bestand das Vorspiel aus einem aufmerksamen Umwerben und einem vorsichtigen, sich herantastenden Taktieren. Manchmal hatte die Überlegtheit, mit der er ihn hinhielt, etwas Grausames an sich, aber nie tat er etwas, um ihm absichtlich wehzutun.

Erste, sanft heranrollende Kontraktionen, das leise, rhythmisch vibrierende Zusammenziehen seiner inneren Muskeln ließen ihn und House erschaudern und freudig aufkeuchen. Ruhelos brach er aus, fasste aufgeregt nach dem Bettpfosten, um sich instinktiv hochzuziehen und wieder hinab zu gleiten zu ihm, zu seinen magischen Händen, die etwas in ihm entfesselten, für das es nie Worte geben würde.

Bedächtig forschende, zärtliche Finger kosten stimulierend sein Gesäß, strichen ihn innen und außen mit dem kühlen Gleitgel massierend ein. Es war so überraschend kalt, dass er zusammenzuckte. House gab leise, beruhigende, leicht brummende Laute von sich, die ihre Wirkung nur halbwegs erreichten.

Etwas in Chase, das sich im Inneren unter seiner Berührung ausfüllte, wollte brechen vor Wollust. Wie lange er dem beispiellosen, rasch sich steigernden Druck noch standhalten konnte, lag außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft, aber es war nicht seine Sorge. Weder seine noch die von House, der sich jetzt bedacht über ihn zog. Er hatte gelernt, sich treiben zu lassen, auch wenn es oft schwierig war, doch auf diese Weise fiel jegliche Anspannung von ihm ab, wurde abgelöst von dem Eintauchen in eine Dimension, in der es nur sie beide gab.

Es wurde nichts gefordert, nichts anvisiert, denn es war bereits alles da, was er haben wollte, wonach sie sich beide sehnten. Nur seine Nähe, der Augenblick zählte, in dem ihn Lust und Leidenschaft überschwemmten und der sich zu einer Empfindlichkeit von Sinnesempfindungen steigerte, die bedeutsam in ihm tobten. Trotzdem blieb zu Beginn ihrer Intimität stets etwas Kaltes, Fremdes in ihm, das einzig House ihm nehmen konnte, dessen Stimme nun auf ihn einflüsterte, hypnotisch und besänftigend und umso aufwühlender. Er griff nach ihm und winselte, als er ihn ganz kurz nur berührte. Er wollte nicht schreien, auch nicht stöhnen und erst recht nicht heulen, aber es war zuviel, und er hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, viel zu eng zu sein für ihn, während seine Fingerkuppe allmählich, beinahe schmeichelnd gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Und trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten, ihn in sich zu haben. Schmerz bedeutete oft Lustgewinn für ihn. Eine Tatsache, die er erst unter House festgestellt hatte, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Schnell", bat er atemlos. "Oh bitte..."

„Sch sch scht … okay. Ist schon gut. Es ist alles gut."

_Viel besser._

Sein Atem tanzte über seine fieberheiße, glänzende Haut und verursachte ein Frösteln, obwohl er innerlich brannte. Er stieß ein undefinierbares Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Wimmern aus und wusste nicht, wohin mit sich, während starke, muskulöse Arme seine Hüften und das Becken erhöhten und er sich ihm ohne nachzudenken willig entgegen bog.

Hart und mächtig und feucht fühlte er sie zwischen den Schenkeln, seine Begierde, die niemals ausschließlich aus Trieben heraus resultierte und ihm daher Vertrauen gab, sich zu öffnen, ihn zu empfangen, wenngleich er den Schmerz bereits in seinen Anfängen erlebte und in Erwartung darauf versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Er wollte ihn jetzt. Der Abend, obwohl recht erfreulich verlaufen, hatte es ihm gezeigt. Es würde keinen anderen geben, den er so bedingungslos liebte, dem er vertraute wie House, unabhängig von Alter und Geschlecht.

Überraschenderweise verspürte er keinen Schmerz, nicht einmal Unbehagen, auf das er sich mental vorbereitet hatte. Wilde, beinahe schon orgiastische Befriedigung pulsierte durch seinen Körper, als House ihn penetrierte und sorgfältig, fast ergeben in ihn drang. Er war beinahe zu achtsam, zu langsam und quälte ihn vor Lust und Erwartung, aber er genoss jede Sekunde davon, teilte ihm seine Sehnsucht durch gedämpfte, euphorische Töne mit. Ein dumpfes, seine physische Enge weitendes und doch überlegtes Vorwärtsstoßen ließ ihn zunächst erschrocken über die schweißgetränkten Laken rutschen, bevor die Heftigkeit des Schmerzes sich in eine ihn ausfüllende Wärme verwandelte, und er ihn schließlich in sich fühlte. Es war kein Feuer, nichts, das ihn verbrannte, sich jedoch in wiederkehrenden, irrsinnig gleichmäßig fließenden Wellen fortsetzte und ihn in mäßiger Erregung hielt, die er in ihrem Nachdruck kaum ertrug und sie doch forderte.

„Reiten Sie mich", flüsterte House ihm ins Ohr, und es klang aufreizend und scharf. Obszön fast, und doch irgendwie richtig. Es war das, was er tun wollte.

House holte ihn wieder nahe zu sich, seine Hände verschränkten sich unter seiner Wirbelsäule, als Chase die Beine um ihn schlang, unter seinen Armen hindurch, um seine Hand zu halten, sobald sie eine Position gefunden hatten, die ihnen beiden genehm war.

Ohne sichtbaren Kraftaufwand hob der Ältere ihn an, brachte ihn in die Vertikale, so dass es ihm möglich war, ihn zu umarmen, zu fühlen und tiefer zu führen. Die Befriedigung, ihn zu haben und das sensationelle Gefühl, das sich kurz darauf einstellte, als seine Zähne und Lippen sachte an seinem Hals unterhalb des Adamsapfels knabberten, brachten ihn fast um.

Wild aufschluchzend grub er die Finger in sein Haar, ließ sie an den graumelierten Schläfen nach hinten entlanglaufen, um dann nach ihm zu greifen, seine Hand in einer aufflammenden, wundervoll durchfahrenden Konvulsion des Beckenbodens zu drücken, sie festzuhalten und auf diese Weise noch inniger mit ihm vereinigt zu sein.

Es war unbegreiflich und schön, aber dank der Ruhe seines Liebhabers, die sich auf ihn übertrug, konnte er wieder klarer denken. Bewusst verstärkte er ihre Gefühle, indem er leicht und verlangend mit dem Becken kreiste, während er mit der anderen Hand House' angewinkeltes Knie umfasste, dabei im Zurücklehnen den Winkel änderte und sich dann wünschte, es nicht getan zu haben. Vor Wonne schrie er kurz auf, verkrampften und entspannten sich sämtliche Muskeln in heftiger, aber beinahe enttäuschender Erwartung des Höhepunktes, den er hinauszögern wollte.

House las offenbar seine Gedanken, denn er bremste ihn, schlang den Arm um seine Mitte, zog ihn dichter zu sich und hielt ihn fest, wobei er sich selbst kaum bewegte, ihn somit das Tempo bestimmen ließ und die Wange an sein Brustbein legte.

Er war herrlich, kraftvoll und wunderschön und einschüchternd, und das seidige, feuchte Aneinandergleiten ihrer Glieder so sinnlich, dass er sich tief in seinen Schoß presste und erneut begann, ihn rhythmisch zu reiten. Bald begierig darauf, die Sensation voll auszukosten und ganz von ihr erfüllt zu werden, bewegte er sich schließlich nach kurzer Gewöhnungszeit fordernder, nachdem weder physischer Widerstand noch Schmerz ihn daran hinderten.

Als House mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihm aufsah, flutete eine Welle von Adrenalin durch seine Adern, pochte in seiner Magengegend und weiter hinunter. Um ihn so glücklich und gelöst zu sehen wie jetzt, hätte er jeden Schmerz erduldet. Doch wundersamerweise gab es keinen, als House seinerseits begann, ihn eindringlicher zu stimulieren, ihn ein wenig mehr zu treiben, um ihn schneller und lauter atmen zu hören. Die Federn der Matratze knarrten unter ihrem Gewicht, und Chase schoss die auferlegte Selbstkontrolle in den Wind. Kurze, fremd klingende _Ah-Ah-_Laute, die sich mit jeder auftürmenden Welle in seinem Inneren in kürzeren Abständen wiederholten, dröhnten in seinen Ohren und erleichterten ihm den Zugang zu den unglaublichen Empfindungen tief in seinem Körper.

House selbst wurde selten laut, wenn sie sich liebten. Erstaunlicherweise konnte Chase sich nicht entsinnen, je mehr als ein vernehmliches Keuchen aus seinem Mund gehört zu haben. Wenn es ihm gelang, war das wie ein weiterer, rascher Schritt zum Ziel, das sie häufig zeitgleich erreichten. Vielleicht tat er es deshalb nicht. Um ihn länger dort zu haben, wo sie beide gerade waren. House fiel es leichter, sich zu beherrschen, und er konnte ihn führen, ihm zeigen, dass sich ein Innehalten lohnte.

Wohlige, unkontrollierte Schauer liefen über seinen Rücken und strahlten in wellenförmigen Entladungen quer über die Lenden, während er die Knie seitlich von House in die Matratze stemmte und sich fiebrig erhob, ohne zu wissen, was er tat. Weg von ihm, hin zu ihm in einem steten, verlangenden Rhythmus, der die Kraft in seinem Unterleib vermehrte.

Er konnte nicht mehr, war nicht mehr berechenbar und stöhnte halb vor Ekstase und wonnevoller Qual. Alles, was er fühlte, war die Macht, die House rücksichtsvoll und sensibel und dennoch gründlich auf ihn ausübte und warme, feuchte Haut. Ein leichtes, plötzlich eintretendes Brennen an der Stelle, wo er ihn nicht mehr spürte, als er sich selbst ein wenig erhöhte, um ihm auszuweichen, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

„Bleiben Sie", sagte House und schob die freie Hand unter sein Becken an die Stelle, wo es zu den Schenkeln überging, um ihn dort sachte zu streicheln und das Tempo übernahm. „Bleiben Sie bei mir. Nicht bewegen. Sie sind großartig. Ich will nur, dass Sie hier bleiben."

Er würde den Verstand verlieren, aber auf den letzten Rest kam es nicht mehr an, und er gehorchte, wurde locker, soweit es möglich war und ging auf seine Bewegungen ein, die so minimal waren, dass er sie lediglich im Inneren als sanftes Prickeln wahrnahm, ehe die Matratze unter heftigen, nicht mehr steuerbaren Schwingungen zu knarren begann. Er war so verwirrt, so überwältigt von dem, was House ihn fühlen ließ, dass er fast befürchtete, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Die Augen zukneifend, warf er den Kopf zurück und stöhnte unter einer jäh einsetzenden, ekstatischen Welle, die seinen gesamten Körper erschütterte. Seine Muskeln umklammerten House, ließen ihn kurz los, aber er war noch nicht bereit, zog noch einmal an und hörte das, was er beabsichtigt hatte: einen erstaunten, abrupt einsetzenden Laut ausstoßend, der fast ein Aufschrei war, barg House das Gesicht an seiner Brust, und Chase lachte triumphierend auf, bevor er den Nacken beugte und mit den Lippen über das Haar des Anderen strich.

Heiße Ströme barsten in seinem Körper, als er sich nicht länger zügeln konnte und dann für ihn bereit war, den Teil in sich spürte, der sich aus ihm löste und einen weiteren, sagenhaften Orgasmus verursachte. Fast brutal in seiner Intensität, überkam er ihn mit einer Gewalt, die ihm die Sinne nahm und für einen Moment sein Sehvermögen trübte, als er sich blind und japsend in House verlor, um die letzten Augenblicke gebührend willkommen zu heißen. Selbst das Ende war schön, jedes Mal. Weil es nicht das Ende von etwas bedeutete, auf das er so lange gewartet hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass der Ältere ihn immer noch hielt, in ihm war, und er genoss das Gefühl der absoluten Erschöpfung und die Erkenntnis, dass er House die Kontrolle verlieren gesehen hatte. Es war das Schönste und Bemerkenswerteste gewesen, das er ihm je gegeben hatte, weil es ihm zeigte, dass er ihm vertraute wie Chase ihm, und er drückte die Lippen wild und besinnungslos an seine schweißnasse, nach Moschus duftende Schulter, während die Spannung allmählich nachließ.

Widerwillig ließ er seine Hand los, um beide Handgelenke schwer atmend gegen die Stirn zu pressen. Immer noch zitterte er unter dem Einfluss von Oxytocin und Endorphinen, fühlte seinen Liebhaber in sich, von dem er nicht lassen konnte. Er neigte sich vor, spürte ihn in der Bewegung aus sich gleiten und sank angenehm ermattet in die kräftigen Arme.

oOo

House kraulte sein Haar, das von Birkenwasser und Schweiß spröde und fransig an seiner Schulter kitzelte. Himmel, es war schön und viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen, wenngleich er nie auf die Zeit achtete, wenn sie sich liebten und Chase inzwischen gelernt hatte, sein jugendliches Temperament weitgehend zu bändigen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer, doch Chase schien das Geschaukel nichts auszumachen. Verklärt ruhte er in seine Armbeuge geschmiegt an seiner Seite, während beide um Atem rangen.

„Ich will mir nicht die Stimmung verderben, aber ich bin neugierig. Wie war Ihr Date?"

Satt und seufzend drückte er den Kopf an ihn. „Nett."

„Das klingt nicht besonders enthusiastisch."

„Sie hat mir einen Job angeboten."

„Als Callboy."

Glucksend richtete er sich auf. „So ähnlich."

„Pornodarsteller dann. Das Zeug dazu haben Sie. Und einen unglaublich engen Hintern. Dafür muss zumindest ein stündlicher Zuschuss von fünfzig Prozent drin sein."

Wieder grinste er spitzbübisch und ziepte leicht an seinem Brusthaar. „Würden Sie das erlauben?"

„Den engen Hintern? Verboten gehört der." Vielsagend koste er die ihm zugewandte Pobacke und spürte, wie sich Chase' Muskeln anspannten. Großer Gott, er könnte ihn tatsächlich noch einmal nehmen, verführerisch wie er dalag und einen nussartigen Duft aussandte, den er begehrlich einatmete. Sein Adonis. Das Schönste, das er je in seinem Bett gehabt hatte.

Er blieb hartnäckig. „Würden Sie?"

„Nur über meine Leiche. Gleiches gilt übrigens für den Callboy. Sie gehören mir. Nicht nur auf dem Papier."

„Es soll so bleiben", schnurrte er und kuschelte sich in seinem Arm zurecht, den Kopf auf House' Brust gelegt. „Ich will es gar nicht anders."

Es schneite. Dicke Flocken wirbelten im Sturm draußen vor der Straßenlaterne. Vermutlich würde ein Blizzard aufkommen in der Nacht. Er zog die Decke über sich und seinen jungen Liebhaber und atmete den sexuellen Geruch ihrer Körpersäfte ein, der nachhaltig in der Bettwäsche hing. Die blaugrünen Augen blitzten jungenhaft, als er tastend über seinen Rücken strich, die Hand über seinem festen Po liegen ließ und die Finger darum krümmte, um dann seine Erregung auslotend über den Damm zu streichen und ihn sanft zu umkreisen. Überrascht unterdrückte Chase ein erfreutes, übermütiges Keuchen und presste in wehrloser Verblüffung das Gesicht an ihn.

„Ich bin-… ich brauche eine Pause."

„Ihr Hintern sagt etwas anderes. - Im Ernst. Wozu hat sie Sie verführt?"

„Ich werde Model. Für Fertigsuppen und Mikrowellenpizza."

Er schnaubte an seinen seidigen Haaransatz, bevor er seine nach ihm verlangenden Lippen traf und sie schmeckte, süß und wild und rosig wie eine zum Pflücken bereite Kirsche, und erbebte unter einem Lachanfall, als er Chase unter sich rollte.

_**A/N: Das war's. Ich hoffe, ich habe euch ein bisschen unterhalten mit meiner AU-Story, auch wenn sie nicht Huddy, Hameron oder Hilson war. Vielleicht kommt ja noch das eine oder andere Review - das wäre sehr schön. Nicht vergessen: Reviews abgeben kostet nichts außer ein wenig Überwindung, ist dem Autor - der sich ja auch überwinden musste, seine Geschichte einzustellen - aber viel wert. (O:  
**_


End file.
